


Before I Knew

by Umehana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Deamus, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Snapshots, The Golden Trio Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umehana/pseuds/Umehana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier werden verschiedene Momente in Deans und Seamus Schuljahren in Hogwarts beschrieben. Das heißt es sind Geschichten aus allen sieben Jahren. Einige sind nur kurz, einige etwas länger. Und ihre Freundschaft wandelt sich mit den Jahren in etwas mehr. Meistens wird aus Deans Perspektive erzählt.      Pairing: Dean/Seamus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jahr 1 - No. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before I Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981332) by [Kicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicon/pseuds/Kicon). 



> Sooo, hier ist die Übersetzung von der wunderbaren Geschichte Before I Knew von Kicon. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht alles textgetreu übersetzt habe, aber.... Es ist trotzdem noch wie das Original! <3  
> Viel Spaß und lasst doch ein Review da ;)

Jahr Eins  
TRAIN  
Always  
You were you  
And I was I  
We were two  
Before our time

I was yours before I knew  
And you have always  
Been mine too.

TRAIN 

Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich habe einen Zauberstab und werde in eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen, wo ich lernen werde wie man zaubert. Dean wiederholte es etliche Male in seinem Kopf. Diese Sätze waren für ihn eine Art Mantra geworden, um genau zu sein, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er den Brief aus Hogwarts in der Hand gehalten hatte, der ihn und seine Eltern geschockt hatte.

Er saß in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Express. Ihm gegenüber saßen zwei weitere Kinder. Zum einen ein nervöses Mädchen mit wie blonden Pferdeschwänzen an den Seiten, das direkt am Fenster saß und auf dem Platz neben ihr ein eher ruhiger Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar. Beide waren, genau wie Dean, Erstklässler und Dean erfuhr aus ihrem Gespräch, dass sie aus Zaubererfamilien kamen. Er selbst hielt sich etwas zurück, zum einen weil er so gut wie nichts über Zauberer wusste und nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs verstand und zum anderen weil er ohnehin nicht gern redete.

Nun war sogar die Unterhaltung zwischen seinen Gegenübern erstorben und alle saßen in unangenehmem Schweigen auf ihren Plätzen. Dean juckte es in den Fingern zu zeichnen, aber er wiederstand dem Drang. Er malte nicht mehr in der Gesellschaft anderer Leute, seit er an seiner alten Schule dafür gehänselt worden war, weil es „schwul“ und „zu mädchenhaft“ war.

Auf einmal ging klappernd die Abteiltür auf und ein kleiner, aber äußerst aufgeregter Junge mit sandfarbenem Haar erschien vor ihnen.

„Macht‘s euch was aus, wenn ich zu euch komm‘?“, fragte er.

Ein Ire, dachte Dean, der den Akzent des Jungen erkannte.

„Ich saß mit ‘n paar Slytherins in ‘nem Abteil zusamm‘, wisst ihr?“, sagte der Junge, während er hereinkam und die Tür hinter sich zugleiten ließ. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den leeren Platz neben Dean. „ Aber ihr seht aus wie ‘ne nette Gruppe!“

Er strahlte sie an und Dean nutze die Gelegenheit um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Der irische Junge schien vor Aufregung zu zittern, als hätte sich zu viel aufgeladene Spannung in seinem Körper gesammelt. Aber das, was Dean wirklich interessant fand, war, dass die Umrisse seines Körpers wegen der ganzen Hibbelei fast verschwommen wirkten und Dean verspürte den Drang diese ungewöhnliche Wahrnehmung auf Papier festzuhalten.

„Mein Name is‘ übrigens Seamus Finnigan.“, bemerkte er.

„Ernie Macmillian“, sagte der Junge mit den dunkelblonden Haaren und reichte Seamus zur Begrüßung die Hand. „Nett dich kennenzulernen.“

„H-Hannah Abbott“, piepste das kleine Mädchen und hob leicht die Hand.

Nun drehte sich Seamus, immer noch breit lächelnd, zu Dean und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Dean Thomas“, murmelte dieser.

„Is‘ toll euch kennenzulernen.“, sagte Seamus und beugte sich zu Dean vor, „ Also, habt ihr‘s schon gehört?“

„Was gehört?“, Ernie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Harry Potter is‘ im Zug“, zischte er ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Hannah und Ernie schnappte beide nach Luft – anscheinend war dieser Potter-Typ wichtig – aber Dean rutschte ein: „Wer?“, raus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und Dean wünschte sich, er hätte nichts gesagt. Hier saß er und machte einen Idioten aus sich, noch ehe er die Schule überhaupt erreicht hatte.

„Muggelfamilie, hm?“, fragte Seamus fröhlich, dann verfiel er sofort in eine umfangreiche Beschreibung, wer Harry Potter war und ließ Dean nicht einmal die Zeit, um Seamus‘ Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich kann es kaum glaube, dass er in unserem Jahr ist!“, sagte Hannah begeistert.

Ernie nickte. „Wir könnten sogar in dasselbe Haus kommen!“

„Stimmt. Das Haus das ihn kriegt hat‘s echt gut.“, setzte Seamus hinzu.

Da öffnete sich die Waggontür erneut und diesmal streckte ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar den Kopf herein. Sie setzte zu sprechen an:  
„Habt ihr – „

„Ne, wir ham keine Kröte gesehn.“, grummelte Seamus.

Das Mädchen schnalzte mit der Zunge. „ Das ist kein Grund, unhöflich zu sein. Komm, Neville, wir sehen uns woanders um.“

Sie griff nach dem Handgelenk eines rundgesichtigen, schniefenden Jungen und schob die Tür wieder zu. Die drei hörten wie sie davon stampfte und warfen Seamus fragende Blicke zu.

„ Ich hab sie schon zweimal gesehn.“, erklärte er, „ Der Junge hat seine dumme Kröte verlorn. Also ich würd‘ nich nach ihr suchen, sondern froh sein, dass ich sie los bin.“

„Irgendwas vom Wagen, ihr Lieben?“

Sie sahen auf und erblickten eine Frau mit einem mit Süßkram vollbeladenes Wägelchen, die die Abteiltür geöffnet hatte. Deans Mund klappte auf – er hatte noch nie solche Süßigkeiten gesehen. Ernie, Hannah und Seamus standen hastig auf und zogen die komische Münzen aus ihren Taschen, die Dean schon benutzt hatte, als er seine Schulbücher geholt hatte. Allerdings wollte er nicht wie ein Idiot dastehen, wenn er versuchte Zauberersüßkram mit Zauberergeld zu bezahlen, also versuchte er seinen knurrenden Magen zu ignorieren.

Seamus kam zurück und warf ihm einen Blick zu, dann ließ er die Hälfte seiner Süßigkeiten in Deans Schoß fallen.

„Nein, ich bin – “

„Natürlich biste hungrig.“, unterbrach ihn Seamus mit einem erneuten Grinsen. „ Du wärst verrückt, kein Süßkram zu wolln. Außerdem haste ja noch nie was davon gesehn, wenn du aus ‘ner Muggelfamilie kommst. Stimmt‘s?“

Dean nickte. „Stimmt schon, aber – “

„Sieh‘s einfach als mein ‚Willkommen in der Zaubererwelt‘- Geschenk, okay?“

Dean, von dieser Geste berührt, lächelte ihn an.

„Danke“, sagte er.

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gerne.“

 

EXCITING

Als der Zug in der Hogwarts-Bahnstation einfuhr, kehrte auch Deans Nervosität zurück. Er, Seamus, Hannah und Ernie stiegen aus dem Zug und Verloren sich fast augenblicklich in dem Gewirr aus schwarzen Umhängen.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!“

Dean drehte sich um und sah einen wirklich unglaublich großen Mann wild winken und die Erstklässler zusammenrufen. Sein Mund klappte auf, trotzdem lief er zu ihm hinüber gesellte sich zu der Menschenmenge, die bald seinen Klassenkameraden sein würden. Er sah suchend umher, konnte Seamus, Ernie und Hannah aber nirgendwo entdecken, dafür aber den Jungen, der seine Kröte verloren hatte. Er schniefte ein paar Mal und das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren tätschelte ihm etwas steif die Schulter.

Dann begann die Gruppe einen rutschigen Abhang hinunterzuklettern.

„Augenblick noch und ihr seht zum erstn Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts. Gleich hier hinter der Kurve.“, sagte der riesige Mann mit einem Blick über die Schulter.

Auch sie sahen es, als der Sicht vor ihnen frei wurde. Sie sahen ein massives Schloss, das sich vom nachtschwarzen Himmel abhob und von der Oberfläche des Sees gespiegelt wurde. Laute des Staunens und der Begeisterung waren zu hören und Dean juckten die Finger nach seinem Skizzenblock.

„Ich habe schon Schöneres gesehen.“, ließ sich eine fiese Stimme zu Deans Rechten vernehmen.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die Stimme zu einem blassen Jungen mit ziemlich spitzem Kinn gehörte. Der Junge bemerkte, wie Dean ihn ansah und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Was guckst du so?“, schnarrte er.

Dean, der einen Streit vermeiden wollte, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hörte den riesigen Mann rufen.  
„Nich mehr als vier in n Boot.“ 

Boot? Dachte Dean verwirrt, aber als die Menge sich lichtete, sah er, dass mehrere Boote am steinigen Ufer aufgereiht lagen. Er lief auf ein leeres Boot zu und kletterte hinein.

„Hallo, nochmal!“, sagte eine Stimme mit irischem Akzent.

Den drehte sich um und sah Seamus, wie er zu ihm ins Boot kletterte, gefolgt von zwei indischen Mädchen, die, da sie sich unglaublich ähnlich waren, Zwillinge sein mussten.

„‘S is‘ ziemlich aufregend, nich‘ wahr?“, sagte Seamus.

Eins der Mädchen nickte begeistert und das andere bestätigt, „Ich kann kaum warten!“  
Dean lächelte einfach bestätigend.

„Hat jeder n Platz?“, rief der Mann. Dean bemerkte, dass er ein ganzes Boot für sich allein benötigte. „In Ordnung, dann – VORWÄRTS!“

Deans Hand klammerte sich die ersten Momente ängstlich an die Reling, da die Boote begannen sich eigenständig zu bewegen. Seamus tätschelte einige Male beruhigend auf den Arm.

„‘S alles in Ordnung. Nur Magie.“, sagte er aufmunternd.

Dean nickte dankbar und entspannte sich, als er den Blick gen Horizont auf das immer näher rückende Schloss richtete. Fast erschien es ihm als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen, manchmal glaubte er noch zu träumen.

Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich habe einen Zauberstab und werde in eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen, wo ich lernen werde wie man zaubert.

 

SORTED

…Nun los, setzt mich nur auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

Dean klatschte Beifall, so wie jeder andere in der großen Halle, obwohl er sich seltsam taub fühlte. Er hatte gerade eine streng dreinblickende Hexe gesehen, seine erste Begegnung mit Geistern gehabt und jetzt ein Lied von einem Hut vorgesungen bekommen. Das war fast zu viel für ihn.

Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw?, fragte er sich im Stillen. Eigentlich klangen alle Häuser vielversprechend, außer vielleicht Slytherin. Im behagte die Liedstrophe nicht, in der es hieß: „In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden“.

Die strenge Hexe in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang – McGonagall, da war er sich sicher – stellte sich vor sie und entrollte eine Rolle Pergament.

„Wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet, geht ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf, der euch dann in die Häuser einteilt.“, erklärte sie, „ Abbott, Hannah!“

Dean sah, wie das Mädchen, mit dem er im Zug gesessen hatte, nervös auf den Stuhl zulief, auf dem der Hut lag. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, denn er hätte es gehasst, der erste zu sein, der einem der Häuser zugeteilt wurde. McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf und er rutschte über ihre Augen. Nach einem Moment rief er:

„HUFFLEPUFF!“  
Alle klatschten und Hannah lief eilig zu dem Tisch, der mit gelben und schwarzen Banner geschmückt war. Einer der Geister, der zwischen den Schülern saß, winkte ihr zu. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber froh.

Das nächste Mädchen wurde ebenfalls eine Hufflepuff, aber der Junge und das Mädchen nach ihnen wurden Ravenclaw zugeteilt. Die erste Gryffindor wurde ein Mädchen namens Lavender mit strohblondem Haar. Ihr folgte eine Slytherin mit schwarzen Haaren und breiter Statur.

Etwas raschelte neben ihm und er drehte sich um und sah, dass Seamus ihn gefunden hatte. Seamus sah mit bleichem Gesicht zu ihm hinauf. Er zitterte jetzt stärker als zuvor, auch wenn es eher an seiner Angst als an seiner Begeisterung lag. Dean erinnerte sich, dass sein Nachname irgendwas mit „F“ war und so bald genannt werden müsste.

„Finch-Fletchley, Justin!“

Seamus fiepte leise und Dean ergriff sein Handgelenk. Während er es ermutigend drückte, stoppte Seamus Zittern langsam. Er lächelte Dean kurz an, worauf dieser seine Hand losließ.

„HUFFLEPUFF!“

Justin lief hinüber und setzte sich neben Hannah und das andere Mädchen an den gelb-schwarzen Tisch.

„Finnigan, Seamus!“

Seamus atmete tief ein und aus und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schar der Erstklässer. Als er den Stuhl erreichte, setzte McGonagall den Hut auf seiner Kopf und Seamus runzelte die Stirn, gerade so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Eine Sekunde nach der anderen verstrich und trotzdem saß er immer noch auf dem Stuhl. Die Erstklässler begannen leise zu murmeln, siefragten sich, wieso er denn so lange bräuchte, als endlich eine Minute später – 

„GRYFFINDOR!“

Dean klatschte anerkennend und Seamus lief erleichtert zum gold-purpur geschmückten Tisch hinüber. Er setzte sich neben Lavender und schüttelte ihre Hand. Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren aus dem Zug („Granger, Hermine“) wurde auch eine Gryffindor, genauso wie der Junge mit der verlorenen Kröte („Longbottom, Neville“). Ernie gesellte sich zu Hannah nach Hufflepuff.

„Malfoy, Draco!“

Dean sah den blassen Jungen von vorhin zum Stuhl hinauf stolzieren. Kaum das der Hut seinen Kopf berührte, rief er auch schon ‚Slytherin‘. Die Schar Erstklässler wurde nun zusehends weniger. Eins der Zwillingsmädchen wurde Ravenclaw zugeteilt, das andere kam nach Gryffindor.

„Potter, Harry!“

Die Halle begann zu wispern und Dean erinnerte sich an den Namen von der Zugfahrt. Er erinnerte sich auch an Seamus Geschichte, wie dieser den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt hatte, als er erst ein Baby war, aber der Schwarzhaarige erschien ihm genauso wie jeder andere nervöse Erstklässler neben ihm.

Harry, der den Sprechenden Hut trug, sah genauso konzentriert aus wie Seamus, aber er saß nicht so lange da, Nach einigen Augenblicken rief der Hut:

„GRYFFINDOR!“

Es schien fast so als würde der Gryffindor Tisch explodieren. Schüler schlugen Harry auf die Schulter oder reichten ihm die Hand. Zwei rothaarige Zwillinge riefen laut: „Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!“ Und Seamus sah aus wie vom Blitz getroffen, als sich Harry ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

Als die begeisterten Rufe erstarben, rief Professor McGonagall:

„Thomas, Dean!“

Deans Nervosität kam schlagartig zurück. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief er zum Stuhl hinauf. Viele der Schüler beachteten ihn nicht weiter, da sie immer noch zu beschäftigt waren über Harry Potter zu reden. 

„Du hast ein gutes Herz.“

Dean schrak zusammen und begriff, dass der Hut ihn ansprach.

„Ein unvoreingenommener Verstand und ein starker Wille. Eine ausgeprägte Loyalität erkenne ich auch. Mal sehen… wie wär es mit – GRYFFINDOR!“

Das letzte Wort rief er laut in die Halle, anstatt in Deans Ohr zu flüstern und dieser sprang vom Stuhl. Ihm war merkwürdig schwindelig, aber er war glücklich mit Seamus in ein Haus gekommen zu sein. Der lustige kleine Ire schien ihm so, als könnte er ein guter Freund sein. Und natürlich war da auch noch der berühmte Harry Potter.

„Wir sind in einem Haus!“, rief ihm Seamus fröhlich entgegen, während „Turpin, Lisa“ eine Ravenclaw wurde.

Die letzten Zwei – ein rothaariger und ein dunkelhäutiger Junge – wurden nach Gryffindor und Slytherin geschickt. Der Rotschopf setzte sich neben Harry und Dean sah sich seine Klassenkameraden noch einmal genauer an. Sie waren ein gutgelaunter Haufen, Neville hatte sogar seine Kröte wiedergefunden und sah jetzt fröhlicher aus als im Zug.

Da stand ein alter Mann mit einem wirklich eindrucksvollen Bart auf und begrüßte sie, herzlich wenn auch etwas ungewöhnlich. Als er geendet hatte erschien wie von Zauberhand ein Festbankett. Dean hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so Leckeres gegessen und er dachte etwas schuldbewusst an seine Mutter. Egal wie sehr er ihr Essen liebte, es war nicht im Vergleich zu diesem hier.  
„Fast kopflos? Wie kannste fast kopflos sein?“, fragte Seamus, was Dean aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er sah auf und bemerkte wie dieser mit einem Geist sprach, der an ihrem Tisch herum schwebte.

„Etwa so.“, sagte der Geist, wenn auch etwas mürrisch dreinschauend. Er zog an seinem Ohr und sein Kopf klappte zur Seite. Alle Erstklässler schnappten nach Luft, Seamus war wieder blass um die Nase geworden und schob seinen Teller beiseite. Dean lachte bei dieser Reaktion und Seamus grinste ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Geist zuwandten.

„…Der blutige Baron ist diese Tage fast unerträglich – Er ist der Geist von Slytherin.“

Er deutete hinüber zum grün-silbernen Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle. Er meinte ganz gewiss den schrecklich aussehenden Geist, der mit silbernem Blut bespritzt neben dem ziemlich blassen Malfoy- Jungen saß, der alles andere als erfreut darüber war.

„Wie wurde er mit Blut bespritzt?“, fragte Seamus neugierig und mit einem Mund voll Kartoffeln, offenbar hatte er seinen Appetit wiedergefunden.

„Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt.“, erwiderte der Geist taktvoll.

Seamus sah wieder etwas verstört drein und Dean fing bei seinem Anblick erneut an zu kichern. Er gewann allmählich den Eindruck, dass Seamus oft Fragen stellt, auf die er eigentlich lieber keine Antwort haben würde. Nach einer Weile fing jeder an über seine Familien zu reden.

„Ich bin halbe-halbe.“, sagte Seamus stolz, „Mein Dad is‘ ein Muggel. Mum hat ihm nix davon erzählt, dass sie ‘ne Hexe is‘, bis sie verheiratet waren. War wohl ‘n ziemlicher Schock für ihn.“

Sie lachten vergnügt und Neville erzählte von seinem Großonkel Algie. Lavender Brown war die Sorte, die sie Reinblüter nannten und Parvati’s Eltern waren beide Halbblute.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Lavender Dean.

„Oh, ich bin ein…“, fragend wandte er sich an Seamus, „Wie hieß das nochmal?“

Seamus schluckte einen Löffel Pudding hinunter. „Muggelstämmig.“

„Genau das.“, nickte Dean bestätigend.“Ich denke ich bin muggelstämmig. Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher, weil mein Dad uns verlassen hat, als ich noch ein Baby war. Meine Mum und mein neuer Dad sind aber definitiv Muggel. Wir waren alle total geschockt, als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam.“

Hermine hatte die Unterhaltung mit einem älteren Jungen neben ihr unterbrochen und warf ein, dass sie auch muggelstämmig sei. Dean fühlte sich dadurch gleich viel besser. Außerdem war Harry, auch wenn seine Eltern Zauberer waren, von Muggeln aufgezogen worden, also war er theoretisch auch ein Muggelstämmiger.

Nachdem sie so viel gegessen hatten wie sie konnten, stand der Schulleiter auf und erläuterte ihnen noch einige Regeln. Sie sangen die Schulhymne, die wohl das schlimmste Lied war, das jemals in der Geschichte geschrieben wurde, auch wenn es Spaß machte Seamus dabei zuzuhören, wie er den Text zu der Melodie eines irischen Volkstanzes sang. Sie folgten alle dem älteren Jungen, mit dem Hermine auch die ganze Zeit über geredet hatte.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry und Ron stiegen alle die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafräumen hinauf und verteilten die Betten einfach im Uhrzeigersinn. Sie fielen wie Steine in ihre Betten und ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu wechseln schliefen sie ein.


	2. Jahr 1 - No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist Kapitel Nummer 2!  
> Viel Spaß und lasst 'n Review da :3

Jahr 1 – No. 2

 

POTIONS

„Mr. Finnigan, Sie tauschen mit Miss Dunbar.“, wies Professor Snape sie kühl an, „ Vielleicht wird Mr. Longbottom sich, wenn er seinen Partner versteht, als etwas kompetenter erweisen. Aber ich vermute nicht…“

Seamus stand auf, die Lippen wütend zusammengepresst, und packte seine Bücher zusammen und ging zum Platz neben Dean, wo vor einigen Minuten noch Faye Dunbar gesessen hatte.

„Er is‘ ‘n Widerling!“, flüsterte Seamus ihm zu und starrte gleichzeitig zornig auf Snapes Hinterkopf. Dann sah er wieder Dean an, diesmal mit traurigerem Blick, „Is‘ mein Akzent echt so schlimm?“

Dean schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein. Also ich kann dich gut verstehen. Er hätte das wirklich nicht über dich sagen sollen.“

„Danke.“, Seamus lächelte. „ Wenn’s dich nich‘ stört, ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, dass ich von Longbottom weg bin. Er is‘ n bisschen blöd. Hat letztes Mal mein Kessel geschmolzen!“

Dean schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke. Neville hatte es am Ende geschafft, Seamus Kessel zu zerstören und den Inhalt auf sich und dem Boden zu verteilen.

„Hey, hast du das gemalt?“

Dean sah hinunter auf Seamus Finger, der auf eine Kritzelei am Rand seines Zaubertrankbuches deutete. Sie stellte einen dämonenhaften Snape dar, der aus einem Kessel auftauchte, der von züngelnden Flammen umgeben war.

„Ähm, nein.“, murmelte Dean und schloss eilig den Buchdeckel.

Seamus hob eine Augenbraue. „Also, wer auch immer das gemacht hat, sollt wissen, dass er echt gut is‘.“, sagte er, seine Stimme verriet, dass er wusste, dass Dean der Zeichner war.

Dieser senkte seinen Kopf über das Pergament um sein Lächeln zu verbergen, als Snape wieder anfing zu reden. 

 

 

POSTER

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Ron, auf ein Poster deutend, das Dean gerade aufgehängt hatte.

„Das ist ein Poster.“, antwortete Dean, den die Frage verwirrte.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum bewegen sie sich nicht?“

„Das ist ein Muggelposter, Ron.“, sagte Harry. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Bilder und Plakate sich in der Muggelwelt nicht bewegen.“

Dean lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Er war erleichtert, dass Harry ihm immer half solche Dinge zu klären. Seamus hatte zwar einen Muggelvater, wusste aber so gut wie nichts über die nichtmagische Welt und Ron und Neville waren beide Reinblüter.

„Wer sind die?“, fragte Ron und deutete auf das Poster.

„Das West Ham Fußballteam.“, erklärte Dean stolz.

Ron sah nicht besonders beeindruckt aus. „Was ist Fußball?“

„Ach, nur der beste Sport des ganzen Universums!“, rief Dean begeistert, „ Es gibt zwei Teams mit elf Spielern, die versuchen einen Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu bekommen.“

„Es gibt nur einen Ball?“, Ron zog missmutig die Nase kraus, „ Spielt ihr es wenigstens in der Luft?“

Dean sah ihn fragend an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Man spielt es auf einem Feld.“

„Klingt langweilig“, tat Ron das Spiel ab, „ Aber Quidditch – DAS ist der beste Sport des Universums!“

„Hey, beleidige nicht –“

„Es gibt zwei Teams mit je sieben Spielern, vier verschiedene Bälle, sechs Tore und es wird auf Besen gespielt.“, sagte Ron, „Und jetzt sag, dass das langweilig klingt.“

„Klingt gut, aber – “

„Es ist mehr als gut!“, ereiferte sich Ron, „Außerdem bewegen sich unsere Poster!“, er zeigte auf sein eigenes Poster mit den Chudley Cannons. Einer der Spieler hielt einen anderen im Schwitzkasten. „Alles aus der Muggelwelt klingt langweilig.“

Dean wurde langsam wütend. Ron hatte nicht das Recht seinen Lieblingssport und seine Welt zu beleidigen. Aber der Rotschopf war schon aus seinem Bett gesprungen und versuchte, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, die Spieler auf seinem Plakat zum bewegen zu bringen.

„Bewegt euch, ihr Deppen!“, schrie Ron sie an.

„Hey, du – “, Dean trat zornig auf Ron zu, doch ehe er etwas tun konnte, trat Seamus vor Dean. Seine normale fröhliche Miene war einer ärgerlichen gewichen und er nahm Ron fest beim Arm und zog ihn vom Poster weg.

„Hör auf, Ron.“, sagte Seamus ruhig. „Du gehst gerade allen verdammt auf die Nerven.“

Ron riss sich los, und murmelte beleidigt irgendetwas unverständliches, weil der viel kleinere Junge ihn in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, aber sah schuldbewusst zu Dean hinüber.

„‘Tschuldige Kumpel.“, murmelte er.

„Ist okay.“, antwortete ihm Dean und lächelte dann Seamus an. „Danke.“

Seamus grinste, zurück zu seinem albernen fröhlichen Selbst. „Gerne.“

 

FEATHER

 

„Schwebe Zauber!“, kündigte Professor Flitwick an. „Heute bringen wir Gegenstände dazu in der Luft zu schweben.“

Dean und Seamus tauschten begeisterte Blicke, das hatten sie sich schon lange gewünscht. Sie versuchten zusammen ein Paar zu bilden, aber Professor Flitwick ordnete an, dass Seamus mit Harry und Dean mit Neville arbeiten sollte. Ron dagegen musste unglückseligerweise mit Hermine zusammenarbeite, die er unerträglich fand.

Der Schwebezauber stellte sich als komplizierter heraus, als Seamus gedacht hatte.

„Wutschen und wedeln.“, wiederholte er noch einmal für sich.

Aber er hatte keinen Erfolg und auch Harrys Bemühungen waren vergebens. Er drehte sich zu Dean um und sah, dass dieser seine Feder dazu brachte ein wenig zu zucken, als würde sie kurz vor dem Schweben stehen. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner eigenen Feder und starrte sie missmutig an.

„Komm schon.“, murmelte, drehte sine Feder um und berührte sie mit seinem Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa. Win – “

BAMM!

Die ganze Klasse machte einen Satz in die Höhe und drehte sich zu Seamus um, dessen Feder inzwischen Feuer gefangen hatte. Rauchspuren waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen und seine Augenbrauen waren angesengt.

„Mr. Finnigan!“, rief Flitwick aus und ließ einen Strahl Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab fließen, um das Feuer zu löschen. „Sind sie unversehrt oder müssen sie in den Krankenflügel gehen?“

„Bin in Ordnung, Professor.“, murmelte Seamus peinlich berührt.

Dean beugte sich zu seinem Freund vor und wisperte neckend. „Hast du etwa vergessen zu wutschen und zu wedeln, Shay?“

„Halt die Klappe.“, grummelte Seamus und Dean kicherte, als er sich den Ruß aus dem Gesicht wischte.

 

 

TALENTED

„Dean! Dean! Hey, Dean – wart doch mal! Meine Beine sind nich so – “

Dean blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Seamus herum, der laut seinen Namen rief, was dazu führte, dass Seamus, der nicht erwartet hatte, dass sich Dean so plötzlich umdrehte, volle Kanne in ihn rein lief. Er prallte gegen seinen größeren Freund und schlug diesem aus Versehen seine Bücher aus den Händen, dann taumelte er rückwärts, bevor Dean ihn an den Schultern fasste und ihn zum stehen brachte. Wie immer, wenn Dean Seamus berührte, wurden die Umrisse des Iren weniger verschwommen und er hörte auf herum zu zappeln. 

„‘Tschuldige, war keine Absicht.“, sagte Seamus, wie immer grinsend.

„Ist schon gut.“, Dean nahm seine Hände von Seamus Schultern und dieser fing wieder an zu zappeln; er fragte sich, ob Seamus dessen überhaupt bewusst war.

Seamus kniete sich neben Dean auf den Boden und half ihm seine Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Er begann einzelne Blätter zusammenzusammeln und hielt dann inne, um diese zu betrachten.

„Hast du die gemalt?“, fragte er.

Dean sah auf und bemerkte seine Skizzen in Seamus Hand. Er hatte vergessen, dass er diese vor ein paar Tagen in sein „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1“ gepackt hatte. Er wurde leicht panisch, ängstlich davor, dass Seamus ihn auslachen würde, so wie sie Kinder an seiner alten Schule.

„Seamus, bitte – “

„Die sind einfach brillant, Dean!“, sagte Seamus, als er eine Skizze nach der anderen in die Hand nahm und musterte. „Warum haste mir die Bilder noch nich vorher gezeigt?“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „War mir irgendwie peinlich. Einige haben mich deswegen ausgelacht. Zeichnen ist ja nicht wirklich männlich, nicht wahr?“

„Ich wünschte ich könnt auch zeichnen.“, murmelte Seamus, während sich seine Augen weiteten, als er eine Skizze von Hogwarts bei Nacht sah. „Das ist so cool!“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, Deans Laune verbesserte sich merklich und seine Nervosität schwand.

Seamus nickte. „Verdammt genial, die Bilder!“, sagte er und gab diese Dean zurück.

Dean nahm seine Bücher und Skizzen wieder in die Hand und sie standen auf, immer noch einander anlächelnd.

„Oh! Jetzt weiß ich‘s! Du solltest irgendwas auf das Banner malen, dass wir für Harrys erstes Quidditchspiel machen!“, rief Seamus.

„Ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte Dean. Seamus mochte seine Zeichnungen gut finden, aber er wusste nicht, was die anderen davon halten würden.

„Jeder wird’s lieben!“, setzte Seamus eindringlich hinzu. „Du bist echt begabt, Dean, und jeder mag begabte Leute. Sieh Harry an!“

Dean lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke, Shay.“

„Gerne“, antwortete dieser, wie immer, und sie liefen zusammen den Flur hinunter.

„Ach ja, was wolltest du mir vorhin eigentlich sagen?“, fragte Dean.

Seamus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast versucht mir irgendwas zu sagen, bevor du in mich rein gerannt bist.“

„Stimmt!“, jetzt verstand Seamus, aber runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Kann mich nich dran erinnern. Vielleicht fällt‘s mir später wieder ein.“

Es fiel ihm zwar nicht wieder ein, aber das machte nichts.

 

 

BANNER

 

Der Tag des ersten Quidditchspiels kam und die Gemüter eines jeden waren gereizt. Alle schienen sich auf das Spiel zu freuen, außer Harry. Beim Frühstück saß er in der großen Halle, sah aus als würde er krank werden, war blass und starrte nur auf seinen leeren Teller. Hermine – mit der jetzt eigentlich alle gut zurechtkamen, nun da sie die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron war – versuchte ihn zum Essen zu bewegen.

„Harry, iss wenigstens n bisschen, du brauchst deine Kraft. Sucher sind immer die ersten, die vom anderen Team fertiggemacht werden.“, sagte Seamus, sein Versuch zu helfen misslang.

Harrys Gesicht wurde noch blasser als zuvor. „Danke, Seamus“, murmelte er und verließ den Tisch mit der Begründung, er wolle noch einmal nach seinem Besen sehen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn das aufgemuntert hat, Shay.“, sagte Dean.

Schuldbewusst sah Seamus Harry hinterher, machte sich aber gleich wieder daran sein Frühstück zu essen.

Das Banner war wunderbar geworden. Sie hatten die Worte „Potter vor für Gryffindor“ auf Bettlaken gepinselt und Hermine hatte es verhext, sodass die Schrift ihre Farbe ändern konnte. Dean allerdings hatte einen riesigen Gryffindor-Löwen unter den Schriftzug gemalt. Seamus Worte hatten sich bewahrheitet, denn jeder fand es klasse und auch Dean war zufrieden mit sich.

„Wer hat den Löwen gemalt?“

„Toll gemacht, Dean!“

„Sieht super aus!“

„Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so zeichnen!“

Dean wurde so rot, dass man es sogar auf seiner dunklen Haut sehen konnte.

Seamus stieß ihm fröhlich in die Seite. „Ich habs dir doch gesagt.“

„Ach, halt den Mund.“, erwiderte Dean lächelnd.

 

 

GUARANTEE

 

„Hey, Shay?“

„Was is los?“

Sie liefen vom Quidditchstadion zurück zur Schule und jeder redete nur über Harrys spektakulären Schnatzfang.

„Ich hab mich gefragt“, fing er an, „warum du immer „Gerne“ sagst, wenn sich Leute bei dir bedanken?“

Seamus lachte bei der Frage. „Ich finds auch n wenig seltsam. Mein Dad machts auch, also hab ichs wahrscheinlich von ihm. Ich hab ihn auch mal danach gefragt und er hat gesagt, dass er sich so hochmütig und arrogant vorkommt, wenn er sagt „Bitte schön“ oder „Natürlich, sehr gerne“.“

„Hochmütig und arrogant?“

„Jep, ungefähr als würde man sagen „Oh natürlich, immer wieder gerne, es tut mir so gut, dass ich dich mit meiner Hilfe beehrt habe“ oder so. Er will nich, dass Leute so n Aufsehen darum machen, wenn er ihnen hilft, also macht ers selbstverständlich, indem er „Gerne“ sagt. Weiß auch nicht, ich habs immer gemocht, also hab ich auch angefangen es zu sagen. Schon n bisschen seltsam, was?“

Dean schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich mag es. Es klingt wie eine Garantie, dass du immer helfen oder jemanden unterstützen würdest.“

Seamus grinste. „Ganz genau!“

 

 

HOMESICK

 

Dean öffnete seine schweren Augenlider. Es war die erste Nacht, die sie nach den Winterferien wieder in der Schule verbrachten. Der Schlafsaal war stockdunkel und er hörte die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Freunde. Er fragte sich schon, was ihn geweckt hatte und wollte sich wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen, als er jemanden schniefen hörte. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, spähe zwischen seinen Vorhängen hindurch und sah, dass Seamus noch wach war und leise weinte.

„Shay?“, wisperte er.

„Bin okay.“, murmelte Seamus, „Schlaf weiter.“

Aber Dean schwang sich aus dem Bett und trat an das von Seamus heran. Er zog die Vorhänge beiseite und legte eine Hand sanft auf dessen Schulter. Seamus drehte ihm seinen Kopf zu und sah Dean an. Seine blauen Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die er hastig wegwischte.

„Geh, Dean.“, sagte er leise.

Dean setzte sich neben Seamus auf das Bett. „Was ist los?“

Seamus schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Shay.“

Er seufzte. „Nur n bisschen Heimweh, dass is‘ alles. ‘S is‘ dumm. Geh wieder schlafen.“

Dean jedoch schob Seamus ein wenig zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn unter die Bettdecke. Er legte einen Arm um den kleineren Jungen und drehte ihn herum, so dass sie sich ansahen. Sie erröteten beide.

„Was – ?“

„Schlaf einfach wieder ein.“, sagte Dean leise.

Seamus nickte leicht und nach einigen Momenten kuschelte er sich dichter an Deans Körper.

„Hey, Dean?“

„Hm.“

„Danke.“

„Gerne.“

Seamus lächelte ein wenig, als er hörte, dass Dean dieselbe Antwort gab wie er, schlief aber inmitten wohliger Wärme sofort ein.

Und wenn ihre Freunde dachten, dass es komisch war, wie sie zusammengekuschelt in Seamus Bett lagen, sagten sie es jedenfalls nicht.

 

 

BEST

 

„Und schreib mir, hörst du?“, vergewisserte sich Seamus, seine Hände ruhten auf Deans Schultern.

„Zum tausendsten Mal, werde ich machen.“, sagte Dean grinsend, als er und Seamus zusammen durch die Absperrung von Gleis 9 ¾ in die Muggelwelt zurückliefen.

„Dean! Dean, hier drüben!“

Dean, der seinen Namen hörte, drehte sich um und sah seine Mutter, wie sie ihm zuwinkte.

„Hey, komm mit, ich will dich meiner Mutter vorstellen.“, sagte Dean.

„Oh, nein, du musst nicht – “

Aber Dean hatte seine Hand bereits ergriffen und zog ihn hinter sich her, bevor Seamus ihm weiter widersprechen konnte.

„Mum, das ist mein bester Freund, Seamus Finnigan.“, stellte er Seamus vor, als sie seine Mutter erreichten.

Mrs. Thomas war eine gutmütig aussehende Frau mit denselben toffeebraunen Augen wie Dean. Ihr braunes Haar war gekräuselt und sie lächelte Seamus freundlich an, als sie ihm die Hand reichte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude endlich das Gesicht zu der Person zu sehen, über die Dean in den Winterferien die ganze Zeit geredet hat.“, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu. Dean kniff die Lippen zusammen und rieb verlegen seinen Kopf.

„Hat ers gemacht?“, fragte Seamus grinsend, „ Gut zu wissen, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“

Die Jungen fingen an zu lachen und Mrs. Thomas lächelte bei diesem Anblick.

„Stimmt, naja, ich geh mal besser los und find meine Mum.“, sagte Seamus schließlich. „ War echt nett, sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Thomas!“

Dean machte einen Satz nach vorn und umarmte Seamus, dann verabschiedete er sich. Er verließ mit seiner Mutter den Parkplatz, immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du hattest also ein schönes Jahr?“, fragte seine Mutter.

„Es war super!“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich kann kaum warten bis der Sommer vorbei ist.“


	3. Jahr 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier Kapitel Nummer 3!  
> Viel Spaß :D

Jahr 2 – No.1

 

INTERESTING

„Hast du’s schon gehört?“, fragte Seamus Dean und setzte sich auf die Lehne von dem Sessel, auf dem Dean es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht hatte.

Dean sah ihn fragend an.

„Harry und Ron sind in nem Auto zur Schule geflogen und habens in die Peitschende Weide gesteuert!“

„Das ist dieser gefährliche Baum, oder?“, dachte Dean laut und Seamus nickte bestätigend. „Das ist wirklich cool. Auch wenn sie, glaube ich, gerade in einem ziemlichen Schlamassel stecken.“

„Ich hab gehört, dass sie gerade in Snapes Büro sind. Mit Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore.“, berichtete er, „Aber stell dir vor - in nem Auto zur Schule fliegen!“

Dean lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollte ein interessantes Jahr werden.“

 

 

 

CHARMING

 

„Dieser Mann is garantiert der größte Scheißidiot inner ganzen Welt.“, grummelte Seamus.

„Du warst derjenige, der gefragt hat, ob sie gefährlich wären oder nicht.“, meinte Dean schmunzelnd. „Wann wirst du lernen, dass man Fragen, auf die man die Antwort nicht wissen will, lieber gar nicht erst stellt?“

Seamus Augen blitzten missmutig zu ihm hinüber, aber er beschäftigte sich weiter seine blutigen Wichtelbisse zu säubern und zu kühlen. Dean seufzte.

„Hier.“, sagte er und nahm den feuchten Stoff aus Seamus Händen und drückte ihn sanft auf Seamus Schulter, wo ebenfalls ein Wichtelbiss prangte.

„Ich bin halt von Natur aus neugierig. Meine Ma sagt, es wär entzückend.“, sagte Seamus schmollend. 

„Entzückend, dass ich nicht lache.“, erwiderte Dean, keineswegs überzeugt.

Seamus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du‘s magst.“

„Ja, vielleicht.“

 

 

MUDBLOOD

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte eine ungewöhnlich gedrückte Stimmung. Mrs. Norris erstarrter Körper war vor einigen Minuten entdeckt worden, zusammen mit dem seltsamen Schriftzug auf der Wand neben ihr.

„Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht! Ihr seid die nächsten, Schlammblüter!“, Dean kamen Malfoys Worte wieder in den Sinn.

„Hey, Shay?“, fragte er.

Dieser hob den Kopf von der neusten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. „Was is los?“

„Was genau ist ein Schlammblüter?“

Seamus Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig. „Es is n widerliches Wort, ja das is es. ‘S meint schmutziges, unreines Blut. ‘S is ne üble Bezeichnung für Muggelgeborene. Reinblüter benutzen es öfters, weil sie sich für was Besseres halten, nur weil sie aus reinen Zaubererfamilien stammen. Ich finds verdammt bescheuert! Ich mein, Neville is n Reinblüter und kann kaum nen Zauberstab halten, ohne dass er was in die Luft jagt.“

Dean nickte langsam. „Also bin ich ein … Schlammblut?“

Seamus klatschte den Prophet wütend auf den Tisch vor ihm, sein Gesicht war eine einzige Gewitterwolke. „Nein, Dean. Biste nich! Du bist n Zauberer, so wie ich und jeder andere hier auch.“

„Entschuldige, ich…“, Dean seufzte leise.

Seamus tat sein Ausbruch sofort leid. Er setzte sich auf die Lehne von Deans Sessel. „Wieso haste überhaupt darüber nachgedacht?“, fragte er seinen Freund.

„Malfoy hat was dazu gesagt, nachdem Mrs. Norris gefunden wurde.“, sagte Dean. „Über Schlammblüter, die die nächsten sein würden, oder so…“

„Malfoy is n verdammter Idiot.“, grummelte Seamus, „Beachte ihn einfach nich.“

Er drückte die Schulter seines Freundes sanft und ging dann die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Dean versuchte seinen Rat zu befolgen und es einfach zu vergessen, aber er hatte immer noch ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch.

 

 

HEIR

„Denkste, er könnts sein?“, fragte Seamus mit gesenkter Simme.

„Shay, ich versuche zu lernen.“, antwortete Dean, tief über sein Verwandlungsbuch gebeugt.

Seamus seufzte. „Mach mal ne Pause.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen und schlug sein Lehrbuch zu. „Was denke ich, wer was sein könnte?“

„Harry. Denkste, er könnte der Erbe von Slytherin sein?“, fragte Seamus erneut.

Der dunkelhäutige Junge hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Shay, er ist ein Gryffindor. Warum sollte er in Gryffindor sein, wenn er der Erbe von Slytherin ist?“

„Aber du hast ihn im Duellierclub gesehn – er is n Parselmund!“

„Ich habe keinen Plan, was das ist.“, erinnerte Dean ihn.

„‘S bedeutet, dass er mit Schlangen reden kann. Ne ziemlich seltene Gabe.“, erklärte Seamus hastig. „Denkste, er könnte es sein?“  
Das war eine der Eigenschaften, die Dean so an Seamus mochte. Er machte sich nichts draus, Den etwas zu erklären was dieser nicht wusste und trotzdem fühlte sich Dean nie ignorant oder dumm, weil er so wenig über die Zaubererwelt wusste. Seamus erklärte es ihm einfach und Punkt.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall.“, die Antwort kam direkt und entschieden. „Seine beste Freundin ist Hermine, erinnerst du dich? Ich glaube kaum, dass sich der Erbe von Slytherin mit einer Muggelgeborenen anfreunden würde und ihr schon gar nicht so vertrauen würde.“

Seamus nickte nachdenklich. „Das leuchtet ein, tuts wirklich. Danke, Dean.“

„Gerne.“

 

 

SCARED

Nein, nein, nein, dachte Seamus immer wieder als er durch die Schule zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sprintete. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein.

„Kesselkuchen!“, keuchte er atemlos der fetten Dame zu.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und er schlüpfte hinein. Hastig sah er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und scannte die Gesichter, dann rannte er die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, doch der war leer, mit Ausnahme von Neville, der ihn bestürzt ansah.

„Wo…Wo is Dean?“, Seamus japste nach Luft.

„Ich…weiß nicht genau.“, stammelte Neville. „Er sagte, er wolle irgendwo zeichnen gehen, glaube ich.“

Seamus stürzte zurück zum Portrait und lief aus dem Turm hinaus. Er streunte die Korridore entlang, seine Augen fortwährend suchend. Dann nahm er eine Abkürzung durch den Innenhof und – prallte direkt mit seinem Freund zusammen.

„Woah!“, Dean schrie erschrocken auf, als sie beide hinfielen. Seamus packte ihn und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er fast keine Luft bekam. Dem Iren schienen die schrägen Blicke, die sie betrachteten nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern, er vergrub immer noch seinen Kopf in Deans Halsbeuge.

„Shay…Shay, was – „

„Hermine wurde angegriffen.“, Seamus Stimme bebte. „Sie wurde angegriffen und ich…ich – 

„Du hast Angst, ich könnte der nächste sein.“

Schweigend nickte Seamus und umarmte seinen Freund noch fester. Dean drückte ihn sanft weg, ließ seine Hände aber auf Seamus Schultern ruhen.

„Seamus, ich werde schon nicht angegriffen.“, sagte er.

„Woher willste das wissen?“, rief Seamus. „Ich wette, Hermine hats auch gedacht und jetzt sieh was mit ihr passiert is!“

„Shay – “

„Das ist noch längst nich alles.“, schniefte Seamus. „Hagrid wurd nach Azkaban gebracht und Dumbledore wurde abgesetzt.“

„Nicht Dumbledore!“, Dean war geschockt.

Seamus nickte. „Justin, Colin, das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Hermine und nich zu vergessen Nick und Mrs. Norris, alle wurden versteinert. Und jetzt is auch noch Dumbledore weg. Dean, ich – ich hab Angst.“

„Aber Seamus – “

„Ich hab Angst um dich, Dean!“, rief Seamus. „Wenn du – ich weiß nich…“, er seufzte, strich fahrig durch sein Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal leuchteten seine Augen. „Du weißt nich genau, ob dein Dad n Muggel war oder nich, stimmts?“

„Stimmt.“, sagte Dean verwirrt, der nicht wusste, was als nächstes kommen sollte.

„Was wär, wenn wir ihn suchten und rausfänden, wer er is?“, fragte Seamus hartnäckig. „Wir könnten rausfinden, ob du Muggelgeboren bist oder nich!“

„Nein.“

Seamus sah finster drein. „Warum nich?“

„Weil ich meine Mum fragen müsste, wer er ist und sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich das täte.“

„Aber er is dein Dad!“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Shay, du verstehst das nicht. Mein Dad, das ist mein Stiefvater, derjenige der mich erzogen hat. Der, der mich und meine Mum verlassen hat, ist nichts mehr als der Typ, der mich gezeugt hat. Verstehst du?“

Seamus nickte verlegen. „Ja, tut mir leid, ‘s war nur –“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach sein Freund ihn. „Hör zu, wenn du willst, werde ich jetzt ohne dich nirgendwohin mehr gehen. Bis dieses Schlamassel vorbei ist, werde ich dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen, okay?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Seamus.

Dean nickte.

 

 

DRAWSTRINGS

„Dean, Seamus, steht auf!“

Die beiden Jungen stöhnten, wütend über die Stimme, die sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen hatte. Seamus hob den Kopf von Deans Kissen und warf dem rundgesichtigen Jungen vor ihnen düstere Blicke zu. Er und Dean hatten, seit Hermine angegriffen wurde, angefangen zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen.

„Was ist los, Neville?“, fragte Dean verschlafen.

„Harry hat das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens besiegt!“, rief er aufgeregt. „Dumbledore ist wieder da, der Alraunentrank ist den Versteinerten gegeben worden und Hagrid wurde aus Azkaban entlassen, er war unschuldig!“

Dean und Seamus waren schlagartig hellwach.

„Oh, und in der Großen Halle ist ein Fest, wir dürfen unsere Pyjamas tragen und Harry und Ron haben vierhundert Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen – Wir haben den Hauspokal wieder gewonnen!“

Sie stießen Freudenrufe aus und stürmten zusammen in die Große Halle um zu feiern. Harry und Ron waren von einem Pulk aus Gryffindors umzingelt, die sie beglückwünschten und ihnen fröhlich auf die Schultern schlugen. Hermine stand neben ihnen, sie sah glücklich und fit aus. Dumbledore saß mit fröhlich zwinkernden Augen am Kopf des Lehrertisches und dirigierte das freudige Spektakel. Und als krönenden Abschluss verkündete McGonagall, dass Lockhart nächstes Jahr leider nicht wiederkommen würde und dass die Prüfungen für dieses Jahr ausfielen.

Mit anderen Worten, es war das Happy-End schlechthin.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich würde nicht angegriffen werden.“, stichelte Dean Seamus.

„Oh, halt doch den Mund.“, murmelte Seamus und nestelte verlegen am Saum seiner Schlafanzughose.

Dean grinste. „Danke, dass du auf mich aufgepasst hast, Shay.“

Jetzt lächelte auch Seamus. „Gerne.“


	4. Jahr 3 - No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir echt Leid, wegen der langen Verzögerung. Ich versuche jetzt regelmäßiger zu posten!  
> Viel Spaß mit dem vierten Kapitel <3

Jahr 3 – No. 1

 

SCRAWL

Wir treffen uns Dienstag!  
\- Seamus 

Dean lächelte als er noch einmal die krakeligen Zeilen von Seamus überflog, dann faltete er den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn wieder ihn seine Hosentasche. Schon einige Minuten lang hatte er sich ungeduldig nach seinem Freund umgesehen. Für ihn war es leicht in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, da er in London lebte, aber sein Freund musste das alles andere als bequeme Flohpulver nehmen, um durch das Kaminnetzwerk in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen. Dean hatte voriges Jahr über Harrys Erfahrung mit Flohpulver gehört und er hoffte inständig, dass Seamus nicht in der Nockturn Gasse rauskam. Merlin wusste, was dann passieren würde…

„Dean! Hey, Dean!“

Er hörte die ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme, die mit starkem irischem Akzent seinen Namen rief, und drehte sich um. Dean sah, wie Seamus ihm zuwinkte und versuchte sich durch die Menschenmenge zu ihm hindurch zu schlängeln. Auf einmal stolperte Seamus.   
Dean – er dankte Gott für seine langen Beine – fing ihn auf, bevor er hinfallen konnte.

Seamus grinste ihn an. „ Danke.“

„Gerne.“, erwiderte Dean munter, während er Seamus wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

Dieser lachte nur. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Kumpel.“

„Ich weiß.“, Dean strubbelte ihm durchs Haar. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“

 

 

HIPPOGRIFFS

„Hast du‘s schon gehört?“, fragte Seamus Dean, als sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gingen.

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Mal ehrlich, Shay. Ich brauch mich mit niemandem außer dir zu unterhalten und würde trotzdem alles wissen. Du bist die größte Klatschbase, die ich kenne.“

Seamus tat das mit einem Augenzwinkern ab. „Es is nix falsch dran, gut informiert zu sein. Egal, haste schon von Sirius Black gehört?“

„Das ist der Gefangene, der aus Askaban geflohen ist, oder? Darum sind auch die Dementoren hier.“, Dean schauderte bei dem Gedanken an diese schrecklichen Wesen.

„Ja, ja. Aber weißte, WER er ist?“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und sofort, so wie immer, wenn Dean etwas nicht wusste, begann Seamus ihm alles über Sirius Black und die Potters zu erzählen.

„Armer Harry.“, sagte Dean schließlich. „Glaubst du, er weiß es?“

„Is schwer zu sagen.“, sagte Seamus,“ Ich bezweifel, dass seine Muggel davon wissen, also glaub ich auch nich, dass er‘s weiß.“

Sie ließen das Thema fallen, da sie Harry, Ron und Hermine hinter sich sahen, die auch zu Hagrids Stunde wollten.

Die Stunde begann für Hagrids Verhältnisse recht harmlos, doch blad brachen sie in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes auf und alle waren erleichtert, als sie an einer Lichtung stehen blieben.

„Hippogreife.“, hauchte Seamus, als die seltsamen Wesen in ihr Blickfeld kamen und Hagrid sie zu sich winkte. „Brillant.“

Dean dachte das gleiche. Hippogreife waren edle Geschöpfe und er dachte, dass er sie vielleicht später zeichnen sollte. Doch Seamus Begeisterung über die Hippogreife erstreckte sich nicht über den eigentlichen Umgang mit ihnen.

„Du musst dich nur verbeugen, Shay.“, sagte Dean ermutigend.

Sie standen vor einem bronzefarbenen Tier zusammen mit Pavarti und Lavender. Die anderen hatten sich schon erfolgreich den Tieren genähert und sie berührt, Seamus war der einzige, der den Hippogreif noch nicht gestreichelt hatte.

„Du sagst‘s so einfach.“, grummelte Seamus.

„Was ist los? Solange du sie nicht beleidigst, ist doch alles in Ordnung.“, sagte Dean beruhigend.

Seamus schluckte nervös. „Es ist nur – sie sind so … groß.“

„Ich dachte, langsam hättest du dich an Dinge gewöhnt, die größer sind als du.“, ärgerte ihn Dean. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht zum Teil Kobold bist?“

„Verzieh dich.“, schnappte Seamus ärgerlich und lief dann entschlossen auf den Hippogreif zu. Dieser beäugte ihn misstrauisch und schnaubte. Seamus schrie leicht auf, sprang zurück und griff verängstigt nach Deans Arm. Dean kicherte, genau wie Parvati und Lavender. Seamus blickte sie nur finster an.

„Haltet die – „

„Das ist doch kinderleicht.“

Sie drehten sich um, als sie Malfoys unnötig laute Stimme hörten und sahen ihn einen grauen Hippogreif streicheln. Es war derselbe, den Harry schon am Anfang der Stunde gestreichelt hatte, Seidenschnabel.

„Bei Merlin, was hat er vor?“, fragte sich Dean, sein Gesicht war sorgenvoll. Er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.

„ … ganz und gar nicht gefährlich. Oder doch, du hässliches großes Scheusal?“

Deans Gefühl bestätigte sich. Nach Sekundenbruchteilen griff Seidenschnabel Malfoy an, hieb mit seinem Schnabel nach ihm und dieser schrie Zeter und Mordio. Hagrid griff sofort ein und trug Malfoy hinauf zum Schloss, währenddessen stritten sich die Gryffindors und die Slytherins wegen Seidenschnabel und Hagrid.

„Sie sollten ihn sofort rauswerfen!“, rief Pansy Parkinson mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ärger wallte in Dean auf und er rief: „Malfoy war doch selbst schuld!“, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Streitigkeiten und Ärger nicht ausstehen konnte.

Crabbe und Goyle fletschten die Zähne und ballten die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass ihre Knöchel fast weiß wurden. Dean warf seine Vorsätze über Bord und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, provozierend, herausfordernd. Er war knapp einen Kopf größer als Crabbe und ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als Goyle, aber beide Slytherins waren stämmig und muskulös, außerdem zu zweit – er hatte also keine Chance auf einen Sieg.

Da griff Seamus nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Dean, lass gut sein.“

„Shay – “

„Dean, nich.“

Seamus, der einen ungewöhnlich harten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, sah ihn scharf an. Dean starrte für einige Momente stur zurück, gab aber auf und ließ sich von Seamus zurück zu den anderen ziehen, weg von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Muss dich dein Liebster vor einem Streit beschützen, Thomas?“, spottete Millicent, bevor sie, Crabbe und Goyle sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule machten.

„Ignorier sie einfach.“, sagte Seamus.

„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte Dean und machte sich von Seamus los.

„Dean – “

Dean ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug sie gegen einen Baum. Seamus sah ihn traurig an, hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab. Er wusste, Dean brauchte jetzt etwas Freiraum.

„Verdammte Slytherins … sie machen mich einfach wahnsinnig.“, Dean war immer noch wütend. „Sie machen einem das Leben zur Hölle und gehen dann einfach lachend weg. Mir reicht’s.“

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte Seamus.

Dean redete weiter. „Malfoy und seine Bande sind die schlimmsten von allen – sie geben immer anderen die Schuld. Und wie sie andere behandeln, nur weil sie anders sind als sie oder keine Reinblüter sind. Es ist … es ist – “

„Is nich gerecht.“, beendete Seamus seinen Satz.

Hilflos nickte Dean. „Ja.“

Für einige Augenblicke standen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dean fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein lockiges Haar.

„Tut mir leid, Shay.“, sagte er leise. „Danke, dass du da warst.“

Der Ire grinste und sofort war der ernste Seamus verschwunden und der fröhliche wieder da.  
„Gerne. Wofür hat man beste Freunde? Lassens wir gut sein. Nich dass deine Zeichenhand noch Schaden nimmt.“

„Ich glaube, ich werde einen Hippogreif malen, wenn wir wieder im Turm sind.“, sinnierte Dean als sie zum Schloss liefen. „Ich werde mich selbst herausfordern.“

„Wenn du ne Herausforderung willst, wie wärs, wenn du mich zeichnen würdest?“

„Kleine Dinge sind nicht schwer zu zeichen, Shay.“

„Gut, wenn du große Dinge zeichnen willst, wie wärs, wenn du mich nackt zeichnest? Dann könntste mehr in Details gehen, in meinen tieferen Bereichen, die Dinge da sind recht – “

„Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht nackt zeichnen, Shay.“

„Aber – “

„Ich werde einen Hippogreif malen und das ist mein letztes Wort.“

„Wie wärs mit mir nackt auf nem Hippogreif?“

„Das ist verrückt!“

„Komm schon, Dean, ich weiß, dass die Idee dich reizt.“

„In deinen Träumen.“

„Woher wusstest du das?“

„Bitte erinner mich, wieso ich nochmal mit dir befreundet bin?“

„Du kannst einfach nich meinem irischen Charme widerstehn.“

„Richtig, dass ist es wahrscheinlich…“

 

 

BLACK

„Haste heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?“, fragte Seamus Dean beim Frühstück.

„Nein, wieso?“, fragte der.

„Black wurde gesehn, glauben sie.“

Dean verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. Nachdem Seamus ihm alles über Sirius Black erzählt hatte, hatte er noch einmal auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen angestellt. Der Mann war schlicht und einfach verrückt und jetzt war er auf der Flucht.

„Wo?“, fragte er.

„Nich weit von hier. Muggel denken ja, er wär n normaler Krimineller und ne Dame hat ihn irgendwo gesehn und den Notruf gewählt…“, erzählte ihm Seamus, „ Aber als die Leute vom Ministerium dort ankamen, war er verschwunden.“

„Glaubst du, er ist hinter Harry her?“, fragte Dean mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Weiß nich. Er is verrückt genug um es zu versuchen, das is sicher.“

„Aber die Dementoren werden ihn finden, wenn er es versuchen will, oder? Dafür sind sie schließlich hier.“

Seamus zuckte nicht ganz überzeugt mit den Schultern. „Er hat sie schon mal aufs Kreuz gelegt, nich wahr?“

Dean kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum. Seamus, der sah, wie das Thema seinen Freund verstimmte, wechselte das Thema und begann davon zu erzählen, was für eine verrückte alte Fledermaus Trelawney doch war. Aber nicht einmal Seamus vergnügtes Geplapper konnte die düsteren Gedanken von Sirius Black aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

 

 

BOGGARTS

„Eine abgehackte Hand?“, amüsiert sah Seamus Dean an, als sie das Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verließen. „Davor haste die meiste Angst?“

„Sie sind gruselig!“, verteidigte sich Dean. „Ich war einmal mit meiner Schwester beim Süßes oder Saures und da war so ein Typ, er war komplett in Schwarz gekleidet und stand im Schatten, sodass man ihn fast nicht sehen konnte. Er ging von hinten auf mich zu und packte mich mit einer übergezogenen Monsterhand an der Schulter. Ich hab geschrien wie ein kleines Mädchen. Das war ein Schock fürs Leben.“

Seamus lachte. „Was is Süßes oder Saures?“

„Muggel machen das an Halloween.“, sagte Dean, „ Man geht von Tür zu Tür und sammelt von den Leuten Süßigkeiten ein.“

Seamus Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten ‚Süßigkeiten sammeln‘. „Ich wünscht Zauberer würden das auch machen!“

Dean schmunzelte. Seamus liebte Süßigkeiten so sehr, dass es nicht mehr gesund sein konnte, außerdem half der Zucker nicht gerade bei seinem Rumgezappel.

„Also, eine Banshee?“, fragte Dean, der auf Seamus Irrwicht anspielte.

Dieser zog eine Grimasse. „Mein Cousin Fergus – ich hass diesen Idioten – hat mir alles über Banshees erzählt, als ich noch klein war. Er hat gesagt, dass sie rumwandern und nach kleinen irischen Jungs Ausschau halten, die sie dann fressen, was natürlich völliger Mist is, und wenn man ihr Geschrei hört, is es schon zu spät. Fergus hat seine Freundin überredet, sich so anzuziehen wie ne Banshee und so is die dann zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen und hat angefang rumzukreischen. Ich hab mir fast in die Hose gemacht, wirklich! Sie und Fergus haben sich aber richtig drüber gefreut.“

Dean kicherte.

„Aber das war nich mal das Schlimmste. ‘N paar Jahre später, auf nem Familienausflug, hab ich dann ne richtige Banshee gesehen. ‘Türlich hab ich gedacht, dass Fergus und seine Freundin mich wieder verarschen. Wäre gestorben, wenn Mum nicht gekommen wär und sie ausgeknockt hätt, bevor sie anfangen konnte zu schreien.“, schloss Seamus und war ungewöhnlich blass und ernst geworden.

„Ah, Shay, tut mir leid.“, sagte Dean schuldbewusst.

Seamus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste schief, seine Augen leuchteten schon wieder neckisch. „Is ja nich so schlimm, wie von ner abgehackten Hand an gegrapscht zu werden.“

„Das stimmt.“, erwiderte Dean lachend.

 

 

HOGSMEADE

„Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, oh was ein Vergnügen!“, sang Seamus mit einer beträchtlichen Anzahl falscher Töne. Sie machten sich gerade zum ersten Mal auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Dean schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf über seinen Freund. Seamus hopste vergnügt neben Dean her, der, obwohl er große Schritte machte, Probleme hatte Schritt zu halten.

„Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, ich hoff du bist kein Reinfall!“, sang Seamus weiter. „Ich geh zu Zonko’s und lach über ihre ganzen Scherze!“ 

„Shay, hör auf, sonst werde ich noch taub.“, sagte Dean lachend

Seamus grinste ihn an. „Bist ja nur neidisch auf mein Lied.“

„Natürlich.“

Dean würde lügen, würde er sagen, dass er nicht aufgeregt war nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor darüber zu singen. Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Zaubererdorf, mussten aber erst an den Dementoren vorbei, wobei jeder ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam und schauderte, doch die Stimmung hob sich sehr schnell, als sie das Dorf betraten. 

Es waren wahrscheinlich die lustigsten Stunden, die Dean je erlebt hatte. Sie gingen zuerst in den Honigtopf und probierten das Toffee, das kostenlos auf dem Tresen lag und Seamus gab ungefähr die Hälfte seines Geldes für Süßigkeiten aus.   
Später, als sie an der Heulenden Hütte vorbei kamen, ärgerte Dean Seamus, dass vielleicht eine Banshee dort leben könnte. Sie stoppten bei Spintwitches, dem Sportshop und kauften einige Dinge bei Zonko’s. Auch bei den Drei Besen machten sie Halt um Butterbier zu trinken, dann wurde es aber schon bald Zeit ins Schloss zurückzukehren und so liefen sie zurück, die Arme mit Süßigkeiten und zauberhaftem Spielzeug beladen.

Zurück im Schloss wurden sie von einem großen Halloweenfest begrüßt, wo sie sich bis zum Platzen vollstopften und danach, giggelnd und kichernd unter Zuckerschock, in ihren Turm gingen.

„Hey, pass doch auf!“, schnappte ihn ein älterer Schüler an, den Dean versehentlich auf den Fuß getreten hatte.

„Tschuldige.“, sagte Dean, „Warum ist hier so ein Stau?“

Eine Gruppe aus Gryffindors hatte sich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame versammelt und wartete offensichtlich darauf, eingelassen zu werden.

„Vielleicht ist das Portrait blockiert, oder so.“, sagte der Junge.

Plötzlich tauchte Dumbledore auf und vor ihm teilte sich die Schülerschar, um ihn durchzulassen. Dean reckte den Hals und erhaschte einen Blick auf das Portrait, das völlig aufgeschlitzt worden war und die Leinwand in Fetzen herunterhing. Die Fette Dame war nirgends zu sehen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden und er griff nach Seamus Hand um sich sicherer zu fühlen, denn sonst wäre er bestimmt umgefallen. Die ganze fröhliche Leichtigkeit, die sie noch vor ein paar Minuten beherrscht hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden. 

„…will nicht gesehen werden, verstehen sie.“, hörte Dean Peeves sagen, als er sich umdrehte und nun das geschehen wieder wahrnahm. „Fürchterliches Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black.“

Die Gryffindors hatten sich in der Großen Halle zu versammeln, wohin ihnen nach wenigen Minuten auch die anderen Häuser folgten. Dumbledore ließ die Haustische verschwinden und zauberte stattdessen purpurne Schlafsäcke auf den Boden der Halle. Er und die anderen Lehrer ließen sie darauf unter Percy Weasleys Aufsicht, um im Schloss nach Black zu suchen.

Dean und Seamus nahmen sich zwei Schlafsäcke und legten sich dicht nebeneinander.

„Haste Angst, Dean?“, flüsterte Seamus und rollte auf die Seite um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ja.“, nickte er, seine Augen geweitet. „Ja, habe ich, Shay. Habe ich wirklich.“

Seamus steckte einen Arm aus dem Schlafsack und legte seine Hand auf Deans Arm, seine blasse Haut erzeugte einen starken Kontrast zu Deans dunkler. Er drückte ihn beruhigend und Dean bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass nicht Seamus zitterte, sondern er selbst.

„Keine Sorge, die Lehrer werden ihn finden und wir sind hier sicher.“, sagte Seamus leise. „Wir ham den großen, bösen Percy, der uns beschützt.“

Dean kicherte und Seamus grinste ihn an. Der Knoten in seiner Brust löste sich langsam.

„Und wenn der das nich schafft, dann wird Harry, wie üblich, den Tag retten.“

Dean lächelte. „Danke, Shay.“

„Gerne. Jetzt mach endlich die Augen zu, ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht.“


	5. Jahr 3 – No. 2

OATMEAL

„Och, nee.“, stöhnte Seamus, er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein sandfarbenes Haar, in der anderen hielt er einen Brief von seiner Mutter. Fast hätte er sich mit seinem Arm in eine Schale Pudding gestützt, hätte Dean diese nicht schnell weggezogen.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er.

„Wir besuchen dieses Weihnachten die Familie meiner Mum.“, antwortete Seamus missmutig. „Das heißt ich muss mein Cousin Fergus aushalten.“

Dean sah ihn mitfühlend an. Seamus hatte schon einen harten Morgen hinter sich. Zuerst hatte er beim Anziehen seinen Schlips vergessen und musste nochmal zum Turm zurücklaufen, wo er und Dean allerdings in einen Streit mit Sir Cadogan gerieten (er war die Vertretung von der Fetten Dame, bis diese sich wieder erholt hatte), da der Ritter das Passwort SCHONWIEDER geändert hatte. Schließlich hatte Dean das richtige Passwort geraten und sie wurden endlich eingelassen. Als sie seinen Schlips gefunden hatten, waren sie zwar ohne Probleme aus dem Turm gekommen, allerdings war Seamus so nervös, dass er stolperte und eine Treppe hinunterfiel, an deren Ende eine Gruppe Slytherins stand und sich darüber kaputtlachten. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Brief von seiner Mutter bekommen, in dem stand, dass er Weihnachten mit seinem unerträglichen Cousin feiern würde.

„Du tust mir echt leid, Shay.“, sagte Dean, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel, „ Warum kommst du an Weihnachten nicht zu mir und meiner Familie?“

Seamus Augen wurden groß. „ Du bist einfach super! Ich werde ihr sofort zurückschreiben, dass ich zu dir gehe.“, rief er und griff nach seiner Tasche und kramte nach einer Feder. Dabei stieß sein Ellbogen an seine Schüssel, die mit Haferbrei gefüllt war und diese kippte in den Schoß einer Siebtklässlerin ihnen gegenüber. Erschrocken kreischte sie auf und Seamus versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

„Wenn ich so drüber nachdenk“, murmelte er als Dean laut anfing zu lachen, „schreib ich ihr doch lieber später.“

 

CHRISTMAS

„Dean, Seamus! Wacht auf!“

„Zu früh.“, murmelte Seamus schlaftrunken und zog sich seinen Schlafsack über den Kopf.

Dean lachte und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, um seinen Freund wachzurütteln. „Aber Shay, es ist Weihnachten.“

Sofort war Seamus hellwach.

„Worauf warteste noch?“, fragte er, kroch aus seinem Schlafsack und lachte ihn an. „Geschenke!“

Dean schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Zimmer, den Flur hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo seine Eltern und seine kleinen Schwestern schon frühstückten. Als Seamus das Essen roch, stieß er einen wohligen Seufzer aus, bei dem seine Großmutter wohl schamrot geworden wäre. Mrs. Thomas hatte Pfannkuchen, Spiegelei, Toast und Speck für sie gemacht.

„Mrs. Thomas.“, sagte Seamus mit ernster Stimme, „Ich werde noch zur Kugel bei ihrem leckeren Essen.“

Sie lachte. „Seamus, du schmeichelst mir. Jetzt nehmt euch zwei schon ein Teller und greift zu.“

Seamus mochte Deans Familie sehr. Seine Mutter war wirklich nett und gelassen, außerdem kochte sie großartig. Mr. Thomas war Dean sehr ähnlich; sie beobachteten und hörten lieber zu, als zu reden. Deans Schwestern waren alle sehr unterschiedlich, aber wirklich lustig. Beth war nur zwei Jahre jünger als Dean und sehr klug – wäre sie auch in Hogwarts, wäre sie bestimmt nach Ravenclaw gekommen, aber sie war keine Hexe. Renee, acht Jahre alt, liebte es Geschichten zu erzählen: Sie konnte zu jedem Ding ein abenteuerliches Märchen erfinden. Die fünfjährige Michelle war das Nesthäkchen der Familie und sie liebte ihren großen Bruder innig und folgte ihm wirklich überall hin.

„Warum sprichst du so lustig?“, fragte Michelle Seamus bereits zum elften Mal, seit er vor einigen Tagen in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war.

„Habs dir doch schon gesagt, Shell. Ich komm aus Irland.“, antwortete er ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Oh! Stimmt!“, sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern zurück, bevor sie sich verlegen hinter Dean versteckte. Dean und Seamus grinsten sich an.

„Gehst du mit Deanie zur Schule?“, fragte sie und linste hinter ihrem großen Bruder vor.

Seamus nickte. „Ja.“

Beth war die einzige der drei Schwestern, die wusste, dass Dean und Seamus Zauberer waren. Sie hatten es ihr am Anfang des Schuljahres erzählt, da sie meinten, sie wäre nun alt genug um es zu erfahren. Renee und Michelle wussten von nichts, auch wenn sie sehr wohl gemerkt hatten, dass irgendetwas nicht so war, wie sie dachten.

„Zeit für die Bescherung!“, sagte Mrs. Thomas fröhlich, als alle aufgegessen hatten.

„Juhuu!“, riefen Michelle und Renee im Chor.

Gemeinsam liefen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo unter einem prächtig geschmückten Baum ein ganzer Haufen Geschenke gestapelt worden war. Seamus Mutter hatte seine Geschenke zu den Thomas‘ geschickt, als feststand, dass Seamus das Weihnachtsfest mit Dean verbringen würde. Die Geschenke wurden in einer Runde verteilt, wo sich jeder nacheinander seine Geschenke nehmen konnte. Es roch angenehm nach heißer Schokolade und alle lachten über die Aufregung der Mädchen. Alles war in bester Ordnung.

„Shay, du bist dran.“, sagte Dean und stieß seinen Freund mit dem Ellbogen an.

Seamus griff sich willkürlich eins seiner Geschenke und sah, dass es von Dean stammte. Er grinste ihn an, dann riss er das Geschenkpapier herunter.

„Fantastisch.“, hauchte Seamus, er sah auf ein ‚Süßigkeiten-selber-machen‘ Kasten in seinen Händen. „Dean, du wirst bereuen, dass du mir den gegeben hast.“

„Versuch einfach, ihn nicht in die Luft zu jagen.“, antwortete Dean mit einem Lachen.

„Danke, Kumpel.“, sagte Seamus, fast andächtig, seinen Freund immer noch anlächelnd.

Dean nickte und lächelte zurück. „Gerne.“

Nach einigen Runden mehr, die Geschenke wurde zusehends weniger, griff sich Dean schließlich das Geschenk, dass Seamus für ihn hingelegt hatte.

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?“, fragte er ihn, während er das Geschenk leicht schüttelte.

Seamus stieß ihm gespielt beleidigt in die Seite. „Mach’s einfach auf!“

Dean lachte und riss das Geschenkpapier herunter. Er starrte das an was er in seinen Händen hielt. Sprachlos. Ein Zeichenblock und einige Federn, aber es war nicht nur irgendein Zeichenblock, sondern er war so verzaubert, dass alles was darauf gezeichnet wurde, anfangen würde sich zu bewegen. Es war so ähnlich wie bei Zaubererphotos, nur mit Feder und Papier.

„Danke, wirklich Shay…“, ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf Deans Gesicht.

„Gerne!“

Dean entfernte die Folie um den Block und öffnete ihn, doch Seamus legte schnell seine Hand auf Deans Arm und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Seine Augen sagten, ‚Nicht hier‘, und Dean nickte rasch und legte den Block beiseite.

Der Rest des Tages war genauso schön wie der Morgen und als sich Dean spät am Abend, vollgestopft mit Weihnachtsessen und Plätzchen, in Deans Zimmer zurückgingen, konnten sie, obwohl sie todmüde waren, nicht einschlafen.

Seamus setzte sich in seinem Schlafsack auf. „Ach j, du kannst jetzt den Block ansehn.“

„Das hatte ich ja fast vergessen.“, sagte Dean, schlug sofort die Decke zurück und nahm sich den Block von seinem Stapel Geschenke. Er schlug das Cover auf und sah ein ziemlich krakeliges Bild von ihm und Seamus, die ihm zuwinkten. Unter dem Bild sprangen die Worte „Beste Freunde“ hin und her.

„Ich wollt nich, dass du’s vorhin aufmachst. Vielleicht hätten‘s ja Renee und Michelle gesehen, wie’s sich bewegt. Ich dacht, es würde dir gefallen, auch wenn das Bild schlecht ist“, sagte Seamus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Dean lachte, denn auf dem Bild hatte der gemalte Dean Seamus eine Kopfnuss gegeben und der gemalte Seamus versuchte ihn im Gegenzug mit dem Buchstaben „B“ zu schlagen. „Es ist toll, Shay, danke.“

Seamus tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Gerne.“

Dean legte den Block wieder zurück und lief auf Zehenspitzen wieder zu seinem Bett zurück. Einige Minuten starrte er an die Decke und sagte sich, dass er wirklich Glück hatte, einen Freund wie Seamus zu haben. Er könnte sich Hogwarts – ja, sogar sein Leben – ohne ihn nicht vorstellen.

Er drehte sich langsam auf die Seite, um seinem Freund etwas zu sagen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste was. Doch Seamus war schon eingeschlafen. Dean grinste, im Bezug auf seine Stimmungen glich Seamus einem Kind. Im einen Moment war er aufgedreht, im nächsten ernst und im dritten nach ein paar Sekunden eingeschlafen. Dean schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, schloss die Augen und glitt in den Schlaf hinüber, begleitet von Seamus vertrautem Schnarchen.

 

KAAAABUMMMM!!!

Fast fiel Dean vor Schreck aus dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf, blinzelte in die Morgensonne und sah sich um. Seamus saß auf dem Fußboden, vor sich den ‚Süßigkeiten-selber-machen‘ Kasten, der sehr wahrscheinlich explodiert und immer noch leicht qualmte. Seamus selbst war mit blauem und rosa Puderzucker bedeckt.

„Sag. Nichts.“, sagte Seamus warnend.

Noch nie hatte Dean so gelacht

 

IF

Dean und Seamus hatten sich in eine Ecke des überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraums gesetzt und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Keiner im Gryffindor Turm konnte in dieser Nacht schlafen, denn Ron war im Schlaf von Sirius Black angegriffen worden. Die Lehrer suchten wieder im ganzen Schloss nach ihm und Sir Cadogan war ersetzt worden. Neville saß ganz allein da, man konnte die Wolke aus Scham um ihn herum förmlich sehen. Ron dagegen war von Harry, Ginny und seinen Brüdern umringt. Hermine war schreckensbleich und sah so aus, als wolle sie ebenfalls zu Ron und ihm gut zureden, tat es aber doch nicht, da sie sich gerade sehr gestritten hatten.

„Shay, auch ich hätte es sein können.“, sagte Dean leise.

Seamus sah ihn geschockt an. „ Sag doch nich so ‘ne Dinge.“

„Aber mein Bett ist das neben Rons, Shay. Ich hätte es gewesen sein können.“

„Es hätt jeder von uns sein könn.“, berichtigte Seamus ihm, „Hör mal, es wird schon wieder. Ich versprech’s.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte Seamus Hände, die nach seinen eigenen griffen und wie sich ihre Stirnen aneinanderlegten. Er beruhigte sich.

„Ich lass nich zu, dass dir was passiert.“

 

DEMENTORS

Der nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende war längst nicht so vergnüglich wie die anderen. Black war wieder im Schloss gewesen und wieder entkommen und die Zahl der Demntoren, die um das Schloss und im Dorf postiert worden waren, war gestiegen. Dean fühlte sich die ganze Zeit über unwohl und ängstlich, nicht einmal Seamus, der sich aus Versehen in Brand setzte, konnte ihn zum Lachen bringen.

„Willste wieder zurück ins Schloss, Dean?“, fragte Seamus nach einer Weile.

Dean schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, ist alles in Ordnung, du – “

„Ich bin glücklich, wenn du’s bist und das biste nich. Lass uns zurückgehen, das is echt kein Problem für mich.“

Dean lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an und nickte. Zusammen liefen aus dem Dorf hinaus und gingen über die breite Ebene in Richtung Hogwarts. Als sie dem Schloss immer näher kamen, mussten sie durch eine Reihe von Dementoren gehen. Deans Herz hämmerte wie wild, als sie sich einen Weg zwischen den dunklen Gestalten hindurch bahnten. Die fast schon vertraute Angst schwappte über ihn, aber etwas war anders. Er fühlte sich schrecklich kalt und seine Knie wurden weich.

Seamus drehte sich um, als er merkte, dass Dean nicht mehr an seiner Seite lief. Fast panisch drehte er sich um und sah einen Dementor, der hinter Dean schwebte und sich über ihn beugte. Ohne erst nachzudenken zog Seamus seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus!“, rief er, den Zaubersta direkt auf das Monster gerichtet, doch es brachte nichts, außer, dass der zerschlissene wehende Umhang, wie von einer starken Brise erfasst, zur Seite wirbelte. Seamus lief, um die Dementoren, die nun nur auf ihn fixiert waren, von seinem Freund wegzubringen. Dabei rief er die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Zauber, die die Kreaturen nur noch mehr reizte. Die Kälte wurde immer schlimmer, sie verschluckte den kleinen Jungen fast komplett, dieser strauchelte, seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel hin. Ohnmächtig wurde er von den flatternden schwarzen Umhängen umschlossen.

Als er wieder erwachte, befand er sich im Krankenflügel. Er setzte sich auf und sah Dean, der seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet hatte und schlief. Seamus musste leicht lächeln, fühlte sich jedoch einfach nur furchtbar. Sofort befand sich Madam Pomfrey an seiner Seite und stopfte ihm Schokolade in den Mund.

„Also wirklich, Dementoren.“, grummelte sie und entfernte sich wieder von seinem Bett und stieß dabei an Dean. Dieser wachte auf und sah hoch. Er erblickte Seamus und ein erleichtertes Seufzen kam von seinen Lippen.

„Also wenn Schokolade die Medizin gegen Dementorenangriffe is, dann würd ich mich öfter attackieren lassn.“, witzelte Seamus und biss noch ein Stück von seiner Schokolade ab.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?“, sagte Dean mit finsterem Blick. Seine Stimme klang ärgerlich und doch war sein Blick voller Sorge. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!“

„Ich hab GEDACHT, dass du in Gefahr warst.“, konterte Seamus, „Du hättst dasselbe für mich gemacht.“

„Klar, nur – “

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nich zulasse, dass dir was passiert.“, unterbrach er Dean. Sein Blick war unnachgiebig.

Dean seufzte und nickte. „Mach es einfach nicht nochmal.“

„Dann werd nich nochmal angegriffen.“

„Halt den Mund und iss deine Schokolade.“

„Sehr gerne.“

 

TICKET

„Hast du’s schon gehört?“

Dean sah nicht von seinem Lehrbuch. „Dass Black entkommen ist? Ja, habe ich.“

Seamus legte eine Hand auf Deans Arm. „Biste in Ordnung?“

„Ja, bin ich. Ich glaube kaum, dass er nochmal in die Nähe des Schlosses kommt.“, sagte er.

„Is ja auch egal, dass war eh nich das, was ich gemeint hab.“

Dean sah auf. „Was dann?“

„Lupin hat gekündigt.“

„WAS?!“

Seamus nickte traurig. „Er is anscheinend ‘n Werwolf. Er hat’s geheimgehalten, dass ganze Jahr über. Hat sich bei Vollmond in seinem Raum eingeschlossen, aber gestern war er draußen und er denkt, dasses nich gut is, noch länger hier zu bleiben.“

„Schwachsinn. Er war der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten.“

„Ich weiß.“

Für einige Momente schwieg Seamus und Dean versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch über Geschichte der Zauberei zu fixieren, um für die anstehenden Examen zu lernen.

„Oh! Haste von der Weltmeisterschaft gehört?“

„Die von Quidditch?“, Fragte Dean abwesend, „Nein, wieso?“

„England is Gastgeber und im Finale sind Irland gegen Bulgarien.“, erklärte Seamus mit einem begeisterten Grinsen. „Meine Mum hat noch ‘n drittes Ticket übrig, falls du mitwillst.“

Dean sah überrascht auf und rief: „Das klingt super, Shay! Ich muss wohl meine Ma fragen, aber sie sagt hundertprozentig ja. Danke!“

„Gerne.“, antwortete Seamus mit einem warmen Lächeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
> Ich werde jetzt alle Kapitel, die noch fehlen auf einmal hochladen, denn halbe Sachen zu machen liegt mir nicht wirklich^^  
> Zwar war diese Geschichte auch vollständig auf Fanfiktion.de zu finden, aber man sieht doch gerne ein Häkchen neben dem Titel!  
> Viel Spaß!


	6. Jahr 4

IRISH

„IRLAND GEWINNT!“

Seamus stieß ein gewaltiges Brüllen aus und es war das lauteste, was Dean je von ihm gehört hatte.

„KRUM FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ – ABER IRLAND GEWINNT – “

Mrs. Finnigan weinte vor Freude und Seamus sprang neben ihr auf und ab, schlug Dean auf den Rücken und brüllte begeistert in sein Ohr. Seine Begeisterung war ansteckend und Dean, ob er wollte oder nicht, fing ebenfalls an herumzuspringen und den Sieg Irlands zu feiern.

Als sie wieder ins Lager kamen, war allen klar, dass die Iren den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht lang feiern würden. Überall wurde gesungen und getanzt und einer der Höhepunkte war ein Feuerwerk in grün und gold. Jedem der Finnigan Familie wurde Feuerwiskey eingeschenkt, auch Dean und Seamus, aber nur unter den Bedingungen von Mrs. Finnigan, dass sie nur wenig tranken und niemandem davon erzählten.

Nachdem Mrs. Finnigan zu Bett gegangen war, saßen nur noch Seamus und Dean draußen vor dem Zelt am Lagerfeuer. Sie fühlten sich euphorisch und auch schon ziemlich benebelt, da sie mehr Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatten, als Seamus Mutter ihnen erlaubt hatte. Seamus hibbelte neben Dean hin und her und fing an ein Lied über das irische Quidditchteam zu erfinden, zu Deans Glück konnte er nichts verstehen, da die Feier um sie herum immer noch im Gange war, aber Dean dachte sich schon, dass das Lied genauso schrecklich sein würde, wie das über Hogsmeade. Doch Seamus war das Sinnbild des Glücks, als er sang und sich in seinem eigenen Rhythmus wiegte. Das Licht des Lagerfeuers erleuchtete seine Gesichtszüge als er sich zu Dean wandte und ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Deans Blick wanderte zu Seamus T-Shirt, auf dem stand: „Küss mich, ich bin Ire.“

Etwas in Dean verdrehte sich und gab ihm ein noch besseres Gefühl als zuvor. Sein Verstand war wie benebelt, es fühlte sich lustig an, wie betäubt, doch er dachte bei sich, mit dem letzten Rest rationalen Denkens, der noch vorhanden war, dass das der Feuerwhiskey sein musste. Doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder von Seamus angezogen.

Küss mich, ich bin Ire.  
Küss mich.  
Küss.  
Mich.  
Ire.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Dean nach vorne und presste seine Lippen gegen Seamus‘. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was er da tat, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Und seltsamerweise fühlte es sich richtig an. Es war ein Kuss, der ganz und gar nicht perfekt war. Ihre Kinne stießen zusammen und ihre Zähne berührten sich zeitweilen. Doch Seamus war nicht abgeneigt, er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und seine Lippen bewegten sich fast wild gegen die von Dean. Dieser zog seinen Kopf nach einigen Sekunden zurück.

„Wofür war der?“, fragte Seamus grinsend, doch mit erröteten Wangen.

Dümmlich deutete Dean auf Seamus T-Shirt. Seamus sah an sich hinunter und dann zurück zu Dean. Prompt fingen beide an zu lachen.

 

 

NORMAL

„Jungs! Jungs, steht auf!“, das Rufen von Mrs. Finnigan weckte sie.

„Was is‘ denn los?“, fragte Seamus schlaftrunken und setzte sich auf. Auch Dean erhob sich im Bett ihm gegenüber.

„Irgendwas passiert“, erwiederte sie hastig, während sie ihnen ihre Jacken zuwarf. „Es gab Angriffe. Verschwindet von hier und versteckt euch innen Wäldern!“

Seamus und Dean sprangen gleichzeitig auf und zogen ihre Jacken über. Seamus Mutter scheuchte sie aus dem Zelt.

„Wartet im Wald!“, rief sie den Jungen noch zu, bevor sie in die Richtung der Schreie lief.

„Mum!“, rief Seamus verzweifelt und setzte an ihr nachzulaufen, wurde aber von Dean am Arm festgehalten.

„Wir müssen hier weg.“, sagte dieser eindringlich.

„Aber – “

„Diffindo!“

Dean fuhr herum und riss Seamus zu Boden. Ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm, als der Fluch ihn traf.

„Dean!“, schrie Seamus, seine Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und er begann zu zittern, als er Dean anstarrte. Ein breiter Schnitt verlief quer über seine Brust und Blut tropfte auf sein zerrissenes Shirt.

„Lass uns gehen!“, murmelte Dean stand schwankend auf, die eine Hand auf seine Brust gepresst. Mit der anderen Hand half er Seamus auf, der immer noch verschreckt auf der Erde hockte. Sie schlossen sich den anderen Leuten an, die stolpernd und manchmal mehr strauchelnd als laufend vor Panik, ebenfalls auf den Wald zuliefen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die beiden rannten bis sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten und noch ein Stück tiefer in den Wald hinein, wo Seamus Dean zwang sich hinzusetzten und auszuruhen. Besorgt beugte er sich über seinen Freund, der mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Waldboden saß.  
„Biste okay?“, fragte er beklommen, seine eine Hand griff nach Deans Schulter, mit der anderen strich er sanft über die Wunde. „Tut’s sehr weh? Ich wünschte ich könnt Heilzauber. Vielleicht – “

„Shay, mir geht’s gut.“, unterbrach ihn Dean, sein Atem ging schneller und unregelmäßiger als gewöhnlich.

Seamus schüttelte seinen Kopf und vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar. „‘S tut mir so leid, Dean.“

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“

„Doch, ‘s – “

Von überall drangen auf einmal grauenvolle Angstschreie. Der Wald war erfüllt von ihnen und Seamus drehte sich herum, um herauszufinden warum sie schrien. Dann sah er es.

„Nein.“, hauchte er, sein Gesicht wurde totenblass.

„Was?“, fragte Dean und sah in dieselbe Richtung wie sein Freund. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, als er einen riesigen grünen Totenkopf erblickte, dessen Zunge, geformt wie eine Schlange, sich durch die Luft schlängelte. Sein Körper wurde starr. „Shay … was ist das?“

„‘S is‘… ‚s is‘ Du- weist-schon-wers Zeichen.“, seine Stimme war kaum hörbar und zitterte, „Während er anner Macht war, ham sie es überall in den Himmel gezaubert, wenn…. Immer wenn sie jemanden getötet ham.“

„Bei Merlin.“, murmelte Dean, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir können kein einziges normales und ungefährliches Jahr haben, was?“

„Ich glaub nich.“, sagte Seamus.

Bis der Angriff vorüber war und sich die Todesser wieder zurückgezogen hatten, sprachen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Sie saßen nebeneinander, vermieden es sich anzusehen und vor allem vermieden sie es über den Kuss zu reden. Dass es ihr erster war. Oder dass sie – auch wenn sie es als Scherz abgetan hatten – ihn irgendwie genossen hatten.

 

 

GIRLS

„Hast du sie gesehen?“

Seamus sah von seinem Lehrbuch auf. „Worum geht’s gerade?“

„Das Mädchen aus Beauxbatons!“, rief Dean. „Die, die… du weißt schon…“, er seufzte träumerisch und Seamus zog genervt die Nase kraus.

„So toll is‘ sie nich.“, sagte er.

„Das stimmt – “, Dean sah ihn verblüfft an, als wäre ihm gerade etwas klargeworden. „Sie ist perfekt!“, er seufzte erneut, „Ich glaube, ich will versuchen sie zu malen.“

„Das is‘ echt gruselig, Kumpel!“

„Ist mir egal. Künstler fühlen sich zu schönen Dingen nun einmal hingezogen.“

Seamus verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte das seltsame Verhalten seines Freundes.

„Es ist wirklich schön neue Mädchen im Schloss zu haben.“, sagte Dean, „ Ist mal eine Abwechslung.“

Seamus machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und Dean sah ihn wütend an.

„Was?“, fragte er gereizt.

„Ich war kurz davor zu denken, dass du schwul bist. Gut zu sehen, dass du dich doch für Mädchen interessierst.“, stichelte Seamus grinsend.

Dean kniff ihn dafür in den Arm.

 

 

CHAMPION

„Der Champion von Durmstrang ist VIKTOR KRUM!“, rief Dumbledore.

 

„Verdammte Bulgaren.“, murrte Seamus Dean zu, als sie höflich aber nicht gerade begeistert klatschten.

Dean lachte und verdrehte die Augen, sie sahen zu als der fahlgesichtige Mann den Slytherintisch hinunter zum Lehrertisch schritt. Der Beifall verstummte und sie warteten darauf, dass der Feuerkelch einen neuen Namen bekannt gab.

„Der Champion von Beauxbatons ist FLEUR DELACOUR!“

Dean packte Seamus an der Schulter, schüttelte ihn und deutete begeistert auf das Mädchen.

„Au, Dean! Lass mich los!“, rief Seamus und er versuchte die festgekrallten Finger von Dean von seiner Schulter zu schieben.

„Shay, das ist sie!“

 

Seamus drehte sich auf seinem Platz halb herum und sah ein atemberaubend schönes Mädchen, das die Stufen zum Lehrertisch hinauf schwebte. Sie war wirklich ein Hingucker, aber Seamus war weit davon entfernt wegen ihr den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Wie ich schon gesagt hab, so toll is‘ sie nich.“, sagte er, aber Dean hörte ihm nicht zu. Er war zu beschäftigt, Fleur anzustarren und es schien als würde sein Blick geradezu an ihr kleben, bis sie sich aus seinem Blickfeld bewegte und in der Nebenkammer der großen Halle verschwand.

„Der Champion von Hogwarts ist CEDRIC DIGGORY!“

Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs explodierte förmlich, als der Name bekanntgegeben wurde. Sie schrien und klatschten und jubelten und es kam den feiernden Iren nach der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gleich. Cedric grinste breit und ging dann, immer noch unter dem Beifall der Hufflepuffs hinauf zu der Kammer, in der schon Krum und Fleur verschwunden waren.

„Nich Diggory!“, stöhnte Seamus.

„Ich denke, dass es ganz gut ist, wenn die Hufflepuffs mal eine Chance bekommen sich zu beweisen.“, erwiderte Dean in einem sachlichen Ton.

Seamus schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte mit finsterer Miene zum Haustisch der Hufflepuffs, die immer noch laut jubelten und enthusiastisch klatschen.

„Exzellent! Nun, wir werden…“, fing Dumbledore an, doch Seamus, der nicht weiter interessiert war, blendete ihn aus. Doch plötzlich schwieg Dumbledore und Seamus sah verwirrt auf.  
Der Feuerkelch färbte sich erneut rot.

„Was passiert da?“, fragte Dean.

„Weiß nich.“

Ein kleiner angekokelter Pergamentfetzen flog aus der Flamme des Kelches und Dumbledore fing es im Flug. Einige Momente starrte er darauf, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, dann räusperte er sich und sagte leise: „Harry Potter.“

Jeder drehte sich zu Harry, der geschockt und auch ängstlich aussah. Die Schüler wandten sich wieder ab und begannen nun mit ärgerlicher Stimme Mutmaßungen anzustellen, was wohl gerade geschehen war.

„Ich habe meinen Namen nicht reingeworfen.“, hörte Dean nun Harry verzweifelt zu Ron und Hermine sagen, „Ihr wisst das doch.“

„Jah, genau.“, murmelte Seamus ironisch.

Die ganze Halle war von Schweigen erfüllt und Harrys Schritte klangen seltsam laut, als er hinauf zu Dumbledore ging, der ihn in die Kammer begleitete, wo drei andere Champions auf ihn warteten.

„Denkste er hat‘s getan?“, fragte Seamus.

„Er sagt, dass er es nicht getan hat.“

Seamus verdrehte die Augen. „So was nennt man lügen, Dean.“

„Aber Harry ist kein Lügner, Shay.“, erwiderte Dean mit Nachdruck. „Zumindest meiner Erfahrung nach. Außerdem, du hast ihn doch gesehen, er war selbst geschockt.“

„Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er dachte, es würde nicht funktionieren.“

Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Naja, immerhin müssen wir jetzt nicht Diggory anfeuern!“, grinste Seamus fröhlich.

 

 

SKETCH

„Hey, Shay, hast du mein – “

Dean stoppte im Gang vor dem Jungenschlafsaal und sah seinen Freund geschockt an. Seamus saß auf seinem Bett und sah sich eins von Deans Skizzenbüchern an. Normalerweise war das auch in Ordnung – Dean mochte es, wenn Seamus ihm seine Meinung zu den Bildern sagte - aber er wollte nicht, dass er DAS Bild sah.

Das Bild war ein Portrait von Seamus. Er saß einfach im Schneidersitz da, in entspannter, fast hängender Haltung und hatte die Hände in seinem Schoß liegen. Es sah so aus, als würde er jemanden oder etwas mit seinem typischen breiten Grinsen ansehen. Sein sandfarben blondes Haar fiel perfekt in sein Gesicht und seine hellen blauen Augen strahlten. Das war alles schön und gut, aber etwas an diesem Bild war anders, als all seine anderen Werke. Es war klar, dass Dean sehr lange an diesem Bild gesessen hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich perfekt war. Hinter dem fröhlichen Ausdruck in Seamus Augen war etwas viel tieferes und verstecktes, als das man es in Worte fassen konnte. Die Umrisse von Seamus Körper waren weich und verwischt und es schien so, als würde er, wie so oft, vor Begeisterung glühen.

Dean hatte schon viele Leute gemalt, aber bis dahin nie Seamus. Dieser witzelte immer, dass er ihn malen sollte, aber er hatte es wirklich noch nie getan. Er hatte immer diese schleichende Angst im Gefühl, dass er etwas falsch machen könnte und Seamus nicht wirklich in einem Bild einfangen könnte, seine ganzen Macken, seine Bewegungen, seine Launen. Aber schließlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Er war nur noch nicht so weit, es Seamus zu zeigen – längst nicht so weit.

„Shay – “, begann er.

„Bin ich das?“, fragte sein Freund leise und sah ihm mit einer fast emotionslosen Miene entgegen.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

„So siehste mich also?“

„Meistens zumindest.“, erwiderte Dean. „Es gibt noch viele andere Seiten an dir, die ich noch nicht gemalt habe.“

„Noch nich?“, fragte Seamus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Du willst mich noch öfter malen?“

„Du bist eine Herausforderung.“, mit einem, was er hoffte, nonchalanten Schulterzucken.

Seamus nickte, betrachtete dann erneut das Bild. „Ich hab nich dafür posiert.“

„Ich hab es nach meinem Gedächtnis gezeichnet.“

„Du hast dich so gut an mich erinnert?“

Dean kaute immer noch auf seiner Lippe herum, dann sah er Seamus verlegen an. „Wir sind seit Jahren Freunde, Shay, ich müsste schon wissen wie du aussiehst.“, murmelte er, auch wenn JA, er hatte sich genau an Seamus erinnert, von seinen klaren und genauen Merkmalen bis hin zu seinen weichen Zügen. Er kannte jeden Winkel und jede Nuance von Seamus, aber er würde das nicht so schnell verraten.

„Das is immer noch gruselig, Kumpel.“

„Magst du es?“, fragte Dean hoffnungsvoll.

„Nun ja, es ist ein wenig…“, begann er, aber hörte bei Deans enttäuschter Miene auf. „ Nur ‘n Witz Dean, natürlich mag ich es.“

Dean lächelte erleichtert. „Das ist gut.“

 

 

DATES

„Hast du’s schon gehört?“

Dean streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen, dann sah er zu Seamus, dessen Kopf zwischen seinen Vorhängen hervor lugte.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Dean müde.

Seamus antwortete nicht, sondern schob seine Vorhänge zur Seite und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Deans Bett.

„Ron hat versucht das französische Mädchen zum Weihnachtsball zu fragen.“, sagte er.

Deans Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Hat er nicht.“

„Hat er!“, kicherte Seamus. „ Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, haste schon jemanden gefragt?“

„Nein, ich dachte – “, abrupt hörte er auf, ihm war klar geworden, dass er gedacht hatte, das er und Seamus zusammen gehen würden. Sie machten immer alles zusammen, sodass es ihm gar nicht klar geworden war, wie komisch es wäre, wenn zwei Jungen zusammen zum Ball gingen.

Er räusperte sich. „Hast du schon jemanden gefragt?“

„Jah, Lavender.“

Dean blinzelte, erstaunt, dass sein Freund schon jemanden hatte, während er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, überhaupt jemanden zu fragen. Seamus sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an. Er merkte, wie komisch er sich verhielt und grinste seinen Freund an.

„Wirklich? Lavender?“, fragte er. „Sie ist ein wenig verrückt.“

„Halt die Klappe, Dean, so schlimm is sie nich.“, sagte Seamus gespielt beleidigt, „Wen wirst du fragen?“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe noch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht.“

Ehrlichgesagt habe ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, dachte er für sich.

„Du musste dich echt beeilen ‘n Date zu finden.“, warnte ihn Seamus, „Harry und Ron nehmen die Patils und Hermine hat auch schon ‘n Date.“

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was ist mit Rons Schwester? Ginny?“

Seamus sah aus wie die Grinsekatze aus Alice. „Sie geht mit Neville.“

„Was?“, fragte Dean ungläubig. Neville Lomgbottom hatte ein Date vor ihm? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, ich werde schon jemanden finden.“

„Vielleicht fragst du ein der französischen Mädchen, die du immer so anstarrst.“

Dean sah auf, er hörte einen bitteren Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes, aber Seamus sah nicht ihn an, sondern starrte grimmig an seine dunkelroten Vorhänge.

„Vielleicht werde ich das.“, sagte er, die Stimme normal, aber nur um Seamus Reaktion zu sehen.

Seamus nickte und sah noch verstimmter auf Deans Bettkante.

„Na denn“, sagte der Ire, dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Vorhänge und ließ Dean zurück, der ihm verwirrt und unglücklich nachsah.

 

 

DANCING

Wie das Schicksal es wollte, hatte jede der französischen Schülerinnen schon ein Date und Dean hatte keine Lust eins der angsteinflößenden Durmstrangmädchen zu fragen, also blieb im am Ende nichts anderes übrig, als mit Eloise Midgen zum Schulball zu gehen.

Als Dean und Seamus am Abend des Balls endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, stürzte sich Lavender sofort auf Seamus und hängte sich an ihn wie eine Klette, was Dean in schlechte Laune versetzte. Seamus versuchte ihm zuzulächeln, aber Dean starrte nur missmutig auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Komm schon, lass uns gehen.“, sagte Dean schroff zu Eloise, die trotz allem überraschend hübsch aussah. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und ihre Akne war kaum noch zu sehen.

Sie folgte ihm ohne etwas zu sagen. Als sie das Portraitloch hinauskletterten, legte er ohne groß nachzudenken eine Hand auf ihren schmalen Rücken um ihr hinaus zu helfen, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht Seamus war. Da bemerkte er zum ersten Mal wirklich diese Gewohnheit, Seamus immer durch das Portraitloch zu helfen. Es war nicht so, dass Seamus diese Hilfe brauchte – er konnte sehr gut alleine zurechtkommen – es war nur etwas, das Dean einfach tat, das er immer tat.

„Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich gar nicht mit mir gehen willst.“, murmelte Eloise, als sie den Flur zur Großen Halle hinunter gingen.

Dean sah sie schuldbewusst an, er fragte sich, was er sagen sollte, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er könnte ihr ja einfach widersprechen und sagen, dass er sehr wohl mit ihr gehen wolle, aber dann würde er lügen und er mochte es wirklich nicht zu lügen. Gleichzeitig aber wollte er ihr nicht zustimmen und ihre Gefühle verletzen.

„Ist alles okay. Ich verstehe das, weißt du?“, sagte sie, „Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du einmal mit mir tanzt und dann bist du mich auch für den Rest des Abends los. Ich bin eh nicht so von Partys begeistert.“

Deans Blick wurde weicher und sie wurde ihm sofort viel sympathischer. Sie hatte einen wirklich netten Charakter, sie war längst nicht so aufdringlich wie Lavender, sondern angenehm zurückhaltend. Seine Augen wurden wieder hart als er an Lavender und Seamus dachte, aber er verdrängte die beiden und wandte sich dem Mädchen an seiner Seite zu.

„Nur einen Tanz?“, sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, „Ich fürchte, dass ich mindestens um zwei bitten muss, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“

Eloise sah ihn erstaunt an und fing dann an zu lächeln. Sie errötete und nickte dann leicht.

Sie saßen am selben Tisch wie Seamus, Lavender, Ron, Padma, Neville und Ginny, aber Dean hatte Eloise absichtlich zwischen sich und Seamus gesetzt. Seit sie sich über die Dates unterhalten hatten, fühlten sie sich unbehaglich in der Nähe des anderen und wussten nicht recht, was sie sagen sollten. Außerdem wollte Dean auf keinen Fall neben Seamus sitzen, während dieser komplett von Lavender in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Nach einer Weile, als sie das Essen beendet hatten, fingen die Schwestern des Schicksals an zu spielen. Sie sahen wie Parvati Harry auf die Tanzfläche zerrte, wo sie mit den anderen Champions den Weihnachtsball eröffneten. Harry benahm sich eindeutig zu steif und wusste nicht so richtig was er tun sollte und Parvati sah so angesäuert aus, dass Dean sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Er und Seamus drehten sich wie automatisch zueinander, tauschten amüsierte Blicke und fingen prompt an zu lachen. Harry, der sie hörte drehte sich im Takt zu ihnen herum und schickte ihnen grimmige Blicke zu, doch Dean und Seamus winkten ihm nur fröhlich zu und kicherten weiter. Sie fühlten sich gut, als wäre die vertraute Atmosphäre zwischen beiden einfach wieder hergestellt.

Dean musste zugeben, dass es wirklich nicht schlecht war mit Eloise zu tanzen. Das lag unteranderem daran, dass sie beide furchtbare Tänzer waren und sie das zusammenschweißte und noch mehr Spaß machte. Sie tanzten zu zwei Liedern und nachdem Dean sie von der Tanzfläche geführt hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Danke, Dean.“, sagte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Das hat echt Spaß gemacht.“

„Kein Problem.“, erwiderte er, statt ‚Gerne‘ zu sagen, wie er es bei Seamus tat, denn es war ihr ganz persönliches Wort. „Du brauchst noch nicht zu gehen, wenn du noch hierbleiben magst.“, sagte er ihr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin sowieso müde.“

„Soll ich dich noch bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?“, fragte er galant.

„Danke, aber nein danke.“, sagte sie lächelnd.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihr auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Eloise.“

Sie lächelte ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu und winkte ihm noch als sie die Große Halle verließ. Dean sah ihr nach und schlenderte dann zu ihrem Tisch zurück – um sich dieses Mal neben Seamus zu setzten.

„Wo ist Lavender?“, fragte er interessiert, auch wenn er nicht allzu traurig war, dass sie weg war.

„Sie is‘ mit irgendnem Durmstrang Typ abgehaun. Sein Akzent war wohl aufregender als meiner.“, witzelte Seamus. „Haste eigentlich Hermine gesehn?“

„Man kann sie schlecht nicht sehen.“, antwortete Dean in seiner gewohnt nüchternen Stimme.

„Sie sieht toll aus.“

„Stimmt.“

Die Schwestern des Schicksals begannen gerade ein neues schnelles Stück und die Tänzer bewegten sich immer rascher im Rhythmus der Musik, vor allem Fred und Angelina. Dean sah Seamus an, der gelangweilt auf die Tanzfläche starrte und hatte eine Idee.

„Lass uns tanzen!“, sagte er.

Seamus sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?“

„Tanz mit mir!“, sagte Dean nochmal. „Oder willst du lieber hier sitzen bleiben – zusammen mit denen?“, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Ron, der mal wieder schmollte und Percy, der Harry das Ohr ablaberte.

„Hast Recht!“

Dean lachte und griff nach Seamus Handgelenk um ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Sie fanden einen nicht allzu belebten Fleck in der Mitte der Halle und fingen an zu tanzen. Seamus war auch ein grauenvoller Tänzer und sie fühlten sich so albern, dass sie nicht aufhören konnten sich gegenseitig anzugrinsen. Dean verhakte seine Hand mit Seamus und wirbelte ihn herum. Einige Leute sahen ihnen zu und lachten; sie erwischten sogar Hermine dabei, wie sie sie ansah und dabei lächelte.

Das Lied war schon nach ein paar Minuten zu Ende und atemlos verließen sie die Halle.

„Das war das Verrückteste, was ich jemals getan hab.“, sagte Seamus grinsend als sie nach draußen liefen, einen Weg hinunter, der mit Rosenbüschen gesäumt war.

„Aber es war witzig!“, lachte Dean.

Seamus nickte. „Danke, Kumpel.“

„Gerne.“

Sie sahen eine Bank und setzten sich um ihren Atem wiederzufinden. Die Schwestern des Schicksals begannen ein neues Lied zu spielen und die Musik wurde durch die offenen Fenster der Großen Halle zu ihnen hinüber getragen. Diesmal war es ein langsames Stück. Dean zögerte kurz, stand dann auf und streckte Seamus seine Hand entgegen. Seamus sah ihn vorsichtig an.

„Das ist ein langsames Stück, Junge.“, sagte er.

„Und?“

„Wenn uns jemand sieht, denkt er noch wir wärn Schwulis.“, er errötete.

Dean sah sich um. „Ich sehe aber niemanden. Komm schon, Shay, es ist doch nur ein Tanz.“

Seamus seufzte und ließ sich von Dean von der Bank ziehen. Als sie standen nahm Dean Seamus linke Hand in die seine und hielt dann inne. Seamus, als kleinerer der zwei, hätte nun seine Hand auf Deans Schulter legen sollen, doch er sah sich keineswegs als ‚Scheißmädchen‘, also stand er einfach nur da und tat nichts.

Dean spürte das Unbehagen seines Freundes und legte seine linke Hand auf Seamus Brustkorb anstatt an seine Taille, er dachte, es wäre eine Art neutraler Bereich. Seamus lächelte und ließ seine rechte Hand schließlich auf Deans Oberarm ruhen. Langsam – ganz langsam begannen sie sich im Kreis zu drehen. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig, sahen sich an und lächelten.

Sie konnten nichts dagegen machen: sie beide dachten an den Abend der Weltmeisterschaft und an den Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen glitt Deans Hand Seamus Rücken hinauf und zog ihn näher zu sich, Seamus sah verlegen zur Seite, seine Hand hielt sich an Deans Schulterblatt fest. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich leicht als sie sich drehten. Sie fühlten es, das Richtige in ihren Bewegungen.

Das Lied endete, aber sie ließen sich dennoch nicht los. Sie blieben nah beieinander stehen und sahen sich immer noch an, versuchend diese seltsame Emotion in den Augen ihres Partners zu erkennen, die sie taub und empfindsam zugleich machte. Kaum merklich lehnten sie sich zueinander, fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen, ihr Atem verschmolz und –

„Was erlaubst du dir?!“

Der Schrei echote durch die Luft, Dean und Seamus stoben auseinander und räusperten sich, zu laut und zu linkisch schienen ihre Bewegungen. Sie fuhren sich durchs Haar, und sahen den anderen fast entschuldigend an, wenn sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

„Ich bin ‘n wenig müde.“, sagte Seamus.

„Ich auch.“, stimmte Dean ihm zu.

Sie liefen zum Schloss und gingen zurück in ihren Turm, ohne sich wirklich anzusehen und ohne zu reden, wo sie sich ihre Pyjamas anzogen und zu zweit im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Sie sagten sich, dass die meisten Leute wohl noch auf dem Ball waren. Beide waren nervös mit dem anderen allein in dem großen Raum zu sein. Sie saßen vor dem knisternden Kamin, nicht ahnend, dass sich ihre Gedanken immer weiter verbanden und an das dachten, was passiert war – oder besser das, was fast passiert wäre.

Seamus blickte vorsichtig zu seinem Freund herüber, er fragte sich, wie er über den Tanz zwischen den Rosenbüschen denken sollte. Gerade wollte er seine Gedanken aussprechen, als das Portrait mit Nachdruck geöffnet wurde und sie beide zusammenfahren ließ.

„ – wirklich, Ronald, warum – “

„Nenn mich nicht so!“

„Dann nenn Viktor nicht Vicky!“

Es waren Ron und Hermine, die sich lautstark stritten. Dean und Seamus kauerten sich tiefer in ihre Sessel und hofften nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Ich kann ihn verdammt noch mal nennen wie ich will!“, rief Ron aufgebracht.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Du bist der unreifste, kindischste – “

„Wenigstens werde ich nicht für Informationen missbraucht!“, konterte er.

Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. „ Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir KEIN EINZIGES MAL über das Tournier gesprochen haben!“

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bist du ausgerechnet mit IHM gegangen?“

„Weil er mich GEFRAGT hat, Ron!“, schrie sie, ihre kunstvolle Frisur löste sich und einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Ein netter Junge hat mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen zum Ball gehen und ich habe ihm zugesagt. Ich verstehe dein Problem nich!“

„Ich…Ich mag es einfach nicht!“

Das Portrait öffnete sich erneut, aber weder Hermine noch Ron ließen sich davon unterbrechen. Diesmal war es Harry, der hindurch kletterte und geschockt stehen blieb, als er seine besten Freunde dort stehen und sich gegenseitig anschreien sah.

„Also, wenn du es nicht magst, habe ich eine ganz einfache Lösung für dich!“, rief Hermine.

„Ach ja? Und die wäre?“, rief Ron zurück, sein Gesicht zornrot.

„Beim nächsten Mal kannst du mich ja gleich fragen und nicht als letzten Ausweg!“, schrie sie, dann fuhr sie herum und rannte die Treppe hinauf ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ron öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrere Male, fand aber keine Worte. Dann bemerkte er endlich Harry und stammelte: „Ja…Also – das beweist es – völlig den Sinn verfehlt – “

Harry sagte nichts und Ron drehte sich von ihm weg, und ging, immer noch stupide vor sich hinmurmelnd, die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Erst als er auf dem Treppenabsatz ankam bemerkte er Dean und Seamus, die in den Sesseln am Kamin saßen starrte sie an und wurde noch röter. Harry nickte Dean nur müde und hilflos zu, dann folgte er seinem Freund die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich wünschte, die zwei würden aufhören zu streiten und sich endlich ihre Gefühle eingestehen.“, murmelte Dean.

In Seamus Kehle war ein Klos und er schluckte, bevor er nur leise, „Ja.“, murmelte.

 

 

DEAD

Alle hatten sich schon seit langem auf die dritte Aufgabe gefreut, da sie hofften mehr zu sehen, als es bei der zweiten Aufgabe der Fall war. Aber wieder wurden sie enttäuscht, denn eine zwanzig Fuß hohe Hecke, die auf dem Quidditchfeld gepflanzt worden war, versperrte ihnen die Sicht. Sie klatschten und jubelten als Mr. Ludo Bagman den aktuellen Punktestand bekanntgab. Harry und Cedric lagen vorne, gefolgt von Krum und als letztes Fleur.

Da sie nicht sehen konnten, was sich hinter den Hecken verbarg und abspielte verbrachten die meisten Schüler ihre Zeit damit, sich vorzustellen, was die Champions wohl erwartete.

„Was wäre wenn Hagrid einige seiner Monster hier freigelassen hätte?“, fragte Neville mit bleichem Gesicht, der sich das lieber gar nicht vorstellen wollte.

„Was wäre wenn sie eine Banshee dadrin hätten?“, fragte sich Dean und grinste Seamus dabei an.

„Wie wärs mit ‘ner abgehakten Hand?“, stichelte Seamus zurück.

„Oder eine Mumie!“, Parvati schüttelte sich voll Unbehagen.

Plötzlich sahen sie wie rote Funken über den Hecken erglühten und sofort wurde ein Team Zauberer losgeschickt um den betreffenden Champion zu retten.

„‘S is‘ dein französisches Mädchen.“, flüsterte Seamus.

„Sie ist nicht mein französisches Mädchen!“, grummelte Dean zurück.

Wie auch immer es war, die bewusstlose Fleur wurde schon bald darauf aus dem Labyrinth der hecken getragen. Bagman richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sie fuhr auf. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und als sie sah, wo sie war, bröckelte ihre sonst so undurchdringliche Miene und sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Madam Maxime schloss das Mädchen in ihre gewaltigen Arme und die Schüler begannen zu klatschen um ihr den gebührenden Respekt zu zollen. Einige ihrer Freundinnen liefen auf sie zu und wollten sie über das ausfragen, was sich im Innern der Hecke abgespielt hatte, aber Fleur war zu verschreckt um auch nur auf eine einzige Frage zu antworten. Sie sah enttäuscht aus, aber auch ein klein wenig erleichtert.

„Armes Mädchen.“, murmelte Parvati verständnisvoll.

Zehn Minuten später sah man erneut die roten Funken über dem Grün des Labyrinths. Jeder hielt den Atem an. Die Schüler von Hogwarts flüsterten aufgeregt, als sie sahen, dass Krum aus dem Labyrinth gezogen wurde. Er war ebenfalls bewusstlos, aber Bagman erfüllte seine Pflichten ein zweites Mal und er wachte auf. Zuerst sah er sich orientierungslos um, dann wurde auch er vom Feld geführt. Sie klatschen auch für ihn, aber sowohl die Schüler von Durmstrang als auch die von Beauxbatons sahen verstimmt aus, denn nun war es klar, dass der Sieger auf jeden Fall aus Hogwarts war.

„‘S is‘ fast ‘ne halbe Stunde her, dass Krum aus dem Labyrinth geschleppt wurd.“, nörgelte Seamus, „Was brauchen die nur so lange?“

„Glaubst du, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen müssen?“, fragte Dean nach einer Weile.

Seamus zuckte mit den Achseln.

Plötzlich tauchte Harry am Rand des Labyrinths auf, er kniete über Cedric mit dem Pokal in seinen Händen. Sie fingen an zu jubeln und zu stampfen.

„Harry hat den Pokal!“, schrie Lavender begeistert.

„Heißt das, dass Gryffindor gewinnt?“, fragte Parvati aufgeregt.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Cedric bewegte sich nicht und Harry … er weinte. Sie fingen an zu begreifen –

„Er is‘ tot.“, wisperte Seamus, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Dean, Dean, er is‘ … er is‘ tot, oder?“

Parvati und Lavender fingen an zu schreien, aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch noch viele andere, die nach Luft schnappten und flüsterten: „Cedric ist tot!“, „Er ist tot!“, „Was ist passiert?“.  
Seamus fühlte sich benommen, eine betäubende Kälte durchfuhr seinen Körper und so spürte er seine warmen Tränen noch nicht einmal, als sie seine Wangen hinunter kullerten.  
Dean griff nach seiner und auch er weinte.

„Das hätt nich passieren solln.“, wisperte Seamus und drückte Deans Hand noch fester.

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte Dean.

„Ich dacht, sie hättens sicherer gemacht.“, sagte er und sah zu seinem Freund hinauf. „Ich dacht, sie…“

Seamus Stimme brach ab, als er sein Gesicht an Deans Schulter verbarg. Deans Tränen fielen in das blonde Haar des Iren und verloren sich darin, noch während die trauererfüllten Schrei von Cedrics Eltern an ihre Ohren drangen und darin echoten.


	7. Jahr 5 – No. 1

LIAR

„Das war ja nicht gerade das ermutigendste Lied, das der Sprechende Hut da gesungen hat, was?“  
Dean und Seamus waren gerade dabei Poster und Fotographien an ihre Betten zu hängen. Sie waren die ersten, die sich im Schlafsaal befanden und hatten den kompletten Raum für sich, wenn auch nicht mehr lange.

„Nich wirklich.“, murmelte Seamus. „Glaubst du das, was er gesagt hat? Das Hogwarts in Gefahr is‘ und so?“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum der Hut lügen sollte.“, erwiderte Dean einfach. „ Auch wenn es Sinn macht, wenn er sagt, dass sich die Häuser vereinigen sollten.“

„Als würden wir uns je mit diesen Scheiß-Slytherins vertragen.“, spöttelte Seamus.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend und packten ihre Sachen weiter aus. Seamus sah so aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, könnte sich aber nicht dazu überwinden. Schließlich fragte er leise:

„Denkste, wir sind auch in Gefahr?“

Dean nickte. „ Zumindest hat Dumbledore das voriges Jahr gesagt und er sagte, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurückgekommen sei.“

„Aber das kann nich stimmen!“, rief Seamus mit einem leicht panischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „ Ich mein‘, er is‘ doch schon vor Jahren gestorben, das weiß doch jeder!“

„Du denkst also, dass Harry und Dumbledore lügen?“

Seamus warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu. „Haste den Tagespropheten nich gelesen?“

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Eltern halten es nicht für klug eine Zeitung zu bestellen, die jeden Tag von Eulen geliefert wird. Meine kleinen Schwestern wissen nichts von Zauberei, erinnerst du dich. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass sie von Cedric erfahren, sie hätten sich zu viel Sorgen gemacht und mich vielleicht nicht zurückgelassen.“

„Meine Mam hat mich fast nich zurückgelassen.“

Deans Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Was?! Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet oder mir geschrieben?“

Seamus sah ihn sichtlich verstimmt an. „ Wir ham uns den ganzen Sommer nich gesehn und du hast mir auch kaum geschrieben, Dean! Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Oder warum biste mir ausm Weg gegangen?“

Dean sah verlegen zur Seite. Schuldbewusst dachte er, dass es stimmte, er war Seamus ausgewichen. Es war nur so viel passiert und er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte, nachdem Cedric gestorben war und Dumbledore die Rückkehr von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem verkündet hatte. Wie hätte er das alles in einem Brief ausdrücken können? Also hatte er – obwohl er schnell erkannte, dass es der falsche Weg war – das Thema einfach vermieden. Und damit auch Seamus vermieden.

Er räusperte sich. Das konnte er seinem besten Freund nicht sagen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Shay. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“

„Naja, sie wurde panisch als sie erfuhr, dass Cedric…starb, das is‘ klar oder?“, erzählte er schnell. Dean viel auf, wie er gezielt ‚starb ‘ und nicht ‚getötet wurde‘ sagte. „Und als Harry und Dumbledore auch noch wie Verrückte rumgelaufen sind und allen erzählt ham Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wär zurück, wollt sie mich Zuhause behalten. Hab mit ihr den ganzen Sommer gestritten.“

„Aber wohin hätte sie dich nach dem Sommer geschickt?“, fragte Dean skeptisch.

„Sie hat Beauxbatons vorgeschlagen, weil‘s näher und besser angesehen is als die anderen Zaubererschulen.“, Seamus zog die Nase kraus.“ Ich hab gesagt, ich würd lieber in die Staten auf die Salem Prep gehen, als jemals auch nur einen Fuß in diese alberne Franzosen Schule zu setzten. Mam mag die Staaten gar nicht und darum durfte ich wieder zurück.“

„Also denkt sie, Harry und Dumbledore lügen?“

„Hm, keiner weiß so richtig was wirklich passiert is‘, oder?“, begann Seamus zögerlich. „Alles was wir ham, is‘ Harrys Wort. Und wenn du richtig drüber nachdenkst, hat alles was Harry getan hat niemand gesehn. Er war allein, als er Quirrell besiegt hat, genauso wie bei diesem komischen Monster aus der Kammer – wenn‘s wirklich ‘ne Kammer gab. Wer weiß, ob er je die Wahrheit gesagt hat oder ob alles ‘ne Art Theater war um den Helden zu spieln.“

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaub nicht, dass er – “

Er brach ab, als er sah, dass Harry gerade mit Neville in den Schlafsaal gekommen war. Harry sah sie an und es schien als würde er genau wissen, dass sie gerade über ihn gesprochen hatten. Dean fühlte sich schuldig, senkte den Kopf um Harrys Blick auszuweichen und zog seinen Pyjama an.

„Hey, Harry.“, sagte er. „Hattest du schöne Ferien?“

„Waren nicht schlecht. Und bei dir?“

„Meine waren ganz okay.“, er lachte nervös. „ Jedenfalls besser als die von Seamus, er hat mir gerade davon erzählt.“

„Warum? Was ist passiert, Seamus?“, fragte Neville, während er gleichzeitig einen eher gruselig aussehenden Kaktus auf seinem Nachttisch platzierte. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht lange dort stehen.

Seamus warf Dean einen Hättest-Du-Besser-Nichts-Gesagt-Blick zu. Er drehte ihm und den anderen den Rücken zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zuerst auf sein Kenmare Kestrels Poster, bevor er antwortete.

„Meine Mam wollte nich, dass ich wiederkomm.“

„Was?“, Harry klang fast so erstaunt wie Dean.

„Sie wollte nich, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehe.“, wiederholte er und holte einen Pyjama aus seinem Koffer, Augenkontakt mit den anderen vermeidend.

„Aber – wieso?“

Eine Welle aus Hitze und Ärger durchfuhr ihn. Als ob er das nicht wissen würde. Immerhin war das alles, diese ganze verdammte Verwirrung, ganz allein seine Schuld. Er zog seine Hose an und knöpfte sein Oberteil zu. Er sprach betont ruhig als er sagte: „Naja, Ich glaub … wegen dir.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Harry, der keine Ahnung zu haben schien.

Seamus kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Nun, sie … äh … nicht nur wegen dir, auch wegen Dumbledore…“

„Sie glaubt dem Tagesprophet?“, Harry klang verärgert. „Sie denkt also, ich wäre ein Lügner, der Aufmerksamkeit sucht und Dumbledore wäre ein alter Verrückter?“

Seamus wich seinem Blick nicht länger aus sondern sah ihn direkt an. „Jah, so in etwa.“

Harry zog sich nun auch um. Jede seiner Bewegungen war ruckartig und aggressiv, als würde er seine Wut so herauslassen, bevor er Seamus weiter angiften konnte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und wollte gerade seine Vorhänge zuziehen, da fragte Seamus:

„Sag mal… was IS passiert als… du weißt schon, in der Nacht als … das mit Cedric und so?“

Dean erstarrte. Seamus Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie klang jetzt als wäre er vom einen Moment zum anderen nicht mehr sauer und fragte Harry ernsthaft was passiert sei. Als würde er Harry noch eine Chance geben alles zu erklären. Aber gerade dieser ruhige, viel zu gelassene Tonfall machte Dean Sorgen.

„Warum fragst du mich das?“, schnappte Harry. „Ließ doch einfach den Tagespropheten wie deine Mutter, das wäre das einfachste. Der wird euch alles sagen, was ihr wissen müsst.“

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry hatte seinen Ärger doch nicht beherrschen konnte und ihn nun am erstbesten ausgelassen, was sich ihm anbot. Von hier an konnte es nur noch bergab gehen.

„Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel.“, knurrte Seamus.

„Ich sage jedem, der mich einen Lügner nennt, was ich von ihm halte.“

„Sprich nich so mit mir!“

„ich spreche mit dir, wie ich will.“, Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und funkelte Seamus kampflustig an. Dean spannte sich an, um im Notfall zwischen die beiden zu gehen. „Wenn du ein Problem hast mit mir in einem Raum zu schlafen, kannst du ja zu McGonagall gehen und sie fragen, ob du verlegt wirst, vielleicht hört dann deine Mummy auf sich Sorgen zu machen – “

„Lass meine Mutter endlich in Ruhe, Potter!“

„Was ist hier los?“

Dean drehte sich um und sah Ron, der im Türrahmen stand und sie verwirrt ansah.

„Er lässt sich an meiner Mutter aus!“, rief Seamus.

„Was? Harry würde sowas nicht machen – wir haben deine Mutter doch getroffen, wir mögen sie…“

„Das war auch bevor sie angefangen hat jedes verdammte Wort aus dem Propheten zu glauben, das dieses Scheißblatt über mich schreibt!“, rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Oh. Oh..okay.“, Ron zog seine Brauen hoch als er begriff, was sich hier wirklich abspielte.

„Wisst ihr was?“, Seamus Stimme war jetzt eiskalt. „Er hat absolut Recht. Ich möchte nicht mehr in einem Raum mit ihm schlafen. Er ist ein Verrückter.“

Hey, das geht zu weit, Seamus!“, verteidigte Ron Harry. Auch er wurde langsam wütend, was der Rotton seiner Ohren zeigte.

„Zu weit gegang, wirklich?“, Seamus wurde leise und dann wieder laut. Dean wollte dazwischen gehen, ließ es dann aber, er wollte nicht auch noch in Seamus Visier geraten. „Glaubste etwa all den Müll, den er erzählt? Über Cedric, über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen, glaubste das echt, dass er die Wahrheit erzählt?“

„Ja, das tu ich!“, unterbrach ihn Ron, zornrot.

„Dann biste auch verrückt.“, sagte Seamus.

Ron machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stellte sich provozierend vor ihm auf. „Ach ja? Pech für dich, Kumpel, denn ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Wenn du nicht nachsitzen willst, solltest du lieber den Mund halten!“

Seamus schäumte vor Wut. Er hätte Ron am liebsten die Pest an den Hals gehext, Nachsitzen hin oder her, aber seine Mutter hätte ihn garantiert von der Schule genommen, wäre er schon am ersten Tag in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Er drehte sich um, kletterte in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge geräuschvoll und energisch zu. Prompt fielen sie zu Boden.

Ron starrte Neville und Dean wütend an. „Haben noch jemandes Eltern ein Problem mit Harry?“

Seine Augen blieben auf Dean liegen, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Meine Eltern sind Muggel, Junge. Sie wissen von garkeinen mysteriösen Todesfällen in Hogwarts und ich bin bestimmt nicht so blöd, ihnen davon zu erzählen.“

„Du kennst meine Mutter nich.“, hörten sie Seamus Stimme von seinem Bett herüber. „Sie kriegt früher oder später alles raus!“, Dean sah verletzt aus, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Seamus ihn in so einem scharfen Ton anfahren würde. „Außerdem kriegen deine Eltern nich den Tagespropheten, die wissen also nich, dass Dumbledore ausm Zauberergamot und der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer geworfen wurde, weil er nich mehr alle Latten am Zaun hat – “

„Meine Oma sagt, das ist Müll.“, witzelte Neville. „Sie sagt, dass der Prophet den Bach hinuntergeht, nicht Dumbledore. Sie hat sogar unser Abo storniert. Wir glauben Harry.“, setzte er, mit einem nervösen Seitenblick zu Seamus, hinzu und kletterte in sein Bett. „Meine Oma hat immer gesagt, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer irgendwann zurückkommen wird. Und wenn Dumbledore sagt, er ist wieder da, dann ist er auch wieder da.“

Harry lächelte Neville dankend an und Seamus hatte jetzt die Nase gestrichen voll. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs reparierte er seine Vorhänge und schloss diese ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dean schüttelte traurig den Kopf und legte sich in sein eigenes Bett. Seine Aussichten auf das Schuljahr waren, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch weiter gesunken.

 

 

HURT

Noch Stunden später lag Dean im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Seamus und Harry, die sich anschrien und nicht einsehen wollten, dass es auch andere Wege gab, als sich zu beleidigen. Dann hörte er wie sich Seamus im Bett neben ihm hin und her drehte. Er war sich sicher, dass es seinem Freund genauso ging wie ihm und er immer noch wach war.

„Shay?“, flüsterte er.

Seamus hörte auf sich zu bewegen, antwortete aber nicht.

„Shay, du weißt, dass Harry das nicht so gemeint hat. Du kennst ihn doch, wenn er wütend wird und die Kontrolle verliert.“

„Er hat es so gemeint.“, wisperte Seamus, so leise, dass Dean ihn kaum hören konnte.

„Das glaubst du doch – “

„Auch wenn ER es nicht so gemeint hat, ICH schon. Ich hab jedes Wort so gemeint, wie ich‘s gesagt hab.“

Dean setzte sich auf, um hinüber zu Seamus zu gehen. Er schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und die Ringe klackerten über die Gardinenstange und übertonten fast Seamus Flüstern.

„Bleib in deinem Bett, Dean. Ich will nich mit dir reden.“

Dean erstarrte. Doch er ignorierte das Stechen in seiner Brust und zog die Vorhänge vor seinem Bett wieder zu. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, atmete ein und aus, fing aber noch einmal an zu sprechen.

„Ist gut…okay, dann – dann reden wir einfach morgen, in Ordnung? Gute Nacht, Shay.“, sagte er leise, aber so bestimmt, als würde er nicht Seamus sondern sich selbst überzeugen wollen.

Aber Seamus antwortete ihm nicht und Dean überkam das Gefühl, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nicht reden würden.

Und er lag richtig. Als sie aufwachten, war Seamus schon fast angezogen und verschwand ohne ein Wort aus dem Schlafsaal, bevor Dean überhaupt aufgestanden war.

„Denkt er, dass er zum Spinner wird, wenn er zu lange mit mir in einem Raum ist?“, fragte Harry als Seamus aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, seine Stimme war jedoch so laut, dass alle sicher waren, dass Seamus ihn hören konnte.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Harry.“, sagte Dean leise. „Er ist nur …“, seine Stimme verlor sich, unwissend, wie er etwas erklären sollte, was er selbst nicht verstand. Wie hätte er es Harry sagen können, der  
Seamus nicht einmal halb so gut kannte, wie er selbst?

Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

 

 

COMPROMISE

„Nun, da wir endlich diesen kleinen Störenfried los sind, können wir uns ja wieder unserer Lektüre zuwenden, nicht wahr?“, sagte Umbridge in ihrer honigsüßen Stimme. Sie hatte Harry wieder einmal zu McGonagall geschickt und war jetzt bester Laune.

Dean öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch eine Hand auf seinem Arm und der warnende Blick in Seamus Augen hielt ihn zurück. Sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen, seit Seamus und Harry sich gestritten hatten und Seamus mit Dean hatte reden wollen. Eilig kritzelte Seamus etwas in sein Buch und schob es Dean zu.

Nicht. Das ist es nicht wert, stand dort.

Dean sah auf um sicher zu gehen, dass Umbridge ihnen den Rücken zudrehte und schrieb: Es ist so, als würde sie Harry bestrafen, nur weil er die Wahrheit sagt.

Seamus stockte einen Moment. Also glaubst du ihm?

Ja.

Seamus stockte wieder, machte aber keine Anstalten etwas zu schreiben, also schrieb Dean:

Problem damit?

Nein, ist schon gut. Ich will nur nicht drüber reden.

Dean nickte und war glücklich, dass sie wenigstens diesen Kompromiss gemacht hatten.

Klingt gut.

 

 

STRAIN

„Wohin geht ihr?“, fragte Seamus mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Dean und Neville standen auf den Treppen hinunter zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen einander schuldbewusst an. Dean gab Neville ein Zeichen, das er gehen sollte und blickte dann unbehaglich zu seinem besten Freund hinauf.

„Ein Treffen.“, sagte Dean wahrheitsgemäß, als Neville schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war. „Wenn du mitkommen willst – “

„Ich lass mir keine Zauber von diesem Verrückten beibring.“, sagte Seamus patzig. „Geh schon und hab Spaß in deinem komischen kleinen Club.“

Dean kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Hör mal, Shay, wir lernen dort wirklich nützliches Zeug – “

„Ist mir egal.“, Seamus starrte gekonnt an ihm vorbei gegen die Wand. „Wir ham doch abgemacht, dass wir nich‘ drüber reden, oder?“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber – “

„Was haste mir dann noch zu sagen?“

Dean seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seamus weigerte sich immer noch strikt Harry nicht als Verrückten oder Lügner zu sehen. Dean dagegen glaubte Harry und war auch in die DA eingetreten, was Seamus und ihn noch mehr voneinander entfernte, da sie nun mindestens die Hälfte ihrer sonst gemeinsamen Zeit allein waren. Langsam wurde es auch für Dean, der sonst so geduldig war, anstrengend, dabei wollte er nur, dass sein Freund endlich zur Besinnung kam. Er hasste ihren Streit.

„Dabei bleib ich auch.“, sagte Seamus jetzt und machte sich mit seinem Astronomie Buch auf den Weg zum Kamin. „Geh einfach, aber lass dich bitte nich erwischen.“

Dean seufzte noch einmal resigniert, vor dem Portraitloch hielt er aber noch einmal inne und drehte sich um. „Shay, eigentlich darfst du gar nichts davon wissen, du bist ja nicht im DA.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Du … du wirst es nicht irgendwem erzählen, oder?“, fragte er nervös. „Behältst du es bitte für dich?“

Seamus sah ihn an. Verletzt und enttäuscht, Dean hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. „Natürlich behalt ich’s für mich! Ich kein verdammter Verräter, oder was hast du gedacht?“

„Tut mir leid, Shay, ich-“

„Nein, is‘ gut, Dean, ich versteh schon.“, Seamus fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar. Mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln, dass Dean mehr wehtat als ein wütender Blick, sagte er: „Geh einfach, Dean. Ich hab’s niemandem erzählt und das werd ich auch nich. Ich will Potter zwar nich hier, aber dass du rausfliegst, will ich noch weniger.“

Dean nickte, er versuchte Seamus dankend anzulächeln, aber seine Mundwinkel schienen wie eingefroren zu sein. Im Innersten war er jedoch sehr erleichtert, wenigstens wollte Seamus noch sein Freund sein.

 

 

QUIBBLER

„Hast du es schon gehört?“

Seamus grinste, als er hörte, dass Dean seinen typischen Seamus-Satz sagte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Feuer ab und Dean zu. Normalerweise kam es nie vor, dass Dean etwas wusste, was er nicht wusste, aber was war schon normal…

„Was gehört?“, fragte er.

Dean ließ eine Ausgabe des Klitterers vor Seamus auf den Tisch fallen.

„Hast du das schon gelesen?“, fragte ihn Dean.

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig, als er die Überschrift ‚Harry Potter packt endlich aus‘ las.

„Jedenfalls solltest du das.“, sagte Dean leise. „Vielleicht siehst du die Dinge dann in einem anderen Licht.“

Dean lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ Seamus allein vor dem Feuer sitzen, der die Zeitschrift in den Händen hielt. Seamus sah diese skeptisch an, aber schlug sie schließlich doch auf.

 

 

TEACHER

„Arme Trelawney“, sagte Dean, als er mit Seamus zusammen zum Gryffindor Turm zurückliefen. Umbridge hatte gerade versucht Trelawney aus dem Schloss zu werfen, nachdem sie sie runtergemacht hatte, aber glücklicherweise war Dumbledore im richtigen Moment gekommen, um sie aufzuhalten einen seiner Lehrer zu entlassen.

Seamus lachte leise. „Ich hätt nich gedacht, dass du das mal sagen würdest.“

Dean grinste. „Ich auch nicht.“

„Diese alte Schachtel macht mich noch verrückt mit ihrem ständigen Gelaber und ihren dämlichen Vorschriften.“, grummelte Seamus. „Und dann is‘ sie auch noch so ‘ne grauenvolle Lehrerin. Ich wird niemals die ZAGs bestehn, wenn mir nich bald was Nützliches beigebracht wird.“

Dean stoppte mitten im Gehen und starrte Seamus mit großen Augen an. „Shay, meinst du –?“

Seamus nickte kleinlaut. „Glaubste Harry würd’s was ausmachen, wenn ich zum nächsten Treffen komme? Ich hab mich schon bei ihm entschuldigt und so und ich – “

Er wurde von Dean unterbrochen, der ihn umarmte. Seamus erstarrte, von dem plötzlichen Kontakt überrascht. Sie hatten sich nicht umarmt seit…. Nun ja, seit Cedric gestorben war.

„Lass mich los, du Spinner.“, lachte er, machte seinerseits allerdings keine Anstalten Dean loszulassen.

„Das ist super, Shay!“, sagte dieser, als er sich von ihm löste. „Du wirst es hundertprozentig lieben. Harry ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer.“

Seamus nickte und grinste ihn an. „Das sollt er wohl sein, nach dem, was er gemacht hat.“

„Vertrau mir.“, versicherte ihm Dean.

„Tu ich doch.“, erwiderte sein Freund lächelnd.


	8. Jahr 5 – No.2

FOXY

„Harry, ich glaub, ich schaff‘s!“, rief Seamus, eine silberne klare Form floss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. „Sieh hin – ah – ‘S is‘ weg… aber es war ganz sicher was haariges, Harry!“

Seamus drehte sich zu Dean, der seinem Patronus, in Form einer riesigen deutschen Dogge, zusah, wie er durch den Raum der Wünsche tollte. Seamus zog missmutig eine Schnute.

„Warum is‘ deiner so gut?“, fragte er, halb bewundernd, halb frustriert.

 

„Du musst an etwas denken, was dich wirklich glücklich macht, Shay.“, sagte Dean.

„Ich versuch’s ja!“, rief Seamus ungeduldig. „Aber ‘s is‘ nich gerade leicht an was Glückliches zu denken, wenn Du- Weißt-Schon-Wer zurück is‘ und alles…“

Dean sah zu seinem kleinen Freund hinunter, der schmollend zu ihm hinaufsah. Er rollte die Augen und wuschelte ihm aufmunternd durchs Haar.

„Wie wär‘s mit der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, als Irland gewonnen hat?“, schlug Dean vor. „Da warst du doch ziemlich glücklich?!“

Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun das Gesicht seines Freundes, als er sich an den Tag zurückerinnerte. Doch der glücklichste Moment, war nicht der, als Irland gewonnen hatte, wie Dean vermutete. Er errötete leicht als er sich an die Freude erinnerte, die in ihm aufgestiegen war und seinen ganzen Körper gewärmt hatte, als sich Deans Lippen ganz unerwartet auf seine gepresst hatten.

Seamus schloss seine Augen, hielt das Gefühl fest und rief: „Expecto Patronum!“

Ein silberner Fuchs brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und fing an neben Deans Patronum herzulaufen, solange bis sie sich in schimmernden Rauch verwandelten. Seamus drehte sich aufgeregt und nicht minder stolz zu seinem Freund herum, der ihn angrinste.

„Super!“, sagte er lachend.

„Danke!“

„Gern. War das ein Fuchs?“, fragte er.

Seamus nickte. „Jep! Nicht überraschend, was?“

„Warum?“, fragte Dean ihn amüsiert.

„Weil ich so verdammt fuchsig₁ bin natürlich.“, antwortete Seamus und wackelte anzüglich mit seinen Augenbrauen. (Anm.d.R.: foxy = sexy, hip :D)

Dean brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Seamus lachte auch. Ein paar der umstehenden Leute fingen ebenfalls an zu grinsen oder zu lächeln. Auch Hermine, die gleich neben ihnen stand warf ihnen ein kurzes Lächeln zu, das erste Mal seit langem, denn als Seamus und Dean noch darüber gestritten hatten, ob Harry nun recht hatte oder nicht, hatte sie sie ständig mit einem bedauernden Blick bedacht.

„Was war jetzt deine Erinnerung?“, fragte Dean, „Dass Irland gewonnen hat?“

„Äh, ja, das war’s…“, Seamus strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er mochte es wirklich nicht, Dean anzulügen. „Was war deine?“

Dean sah fast so aus, als würde er erröten, was man bei seiner dunklen Haut allerdings nur schwer erkennen konnte. Aber die Entscheidung zu antworten wurde ihm abgenommen, denn es knallte einmal laut und jemand kam in den Raum. Dean konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, aber als die Person Harry erreicht hatte, erkannte er Dobby den Hauself.

„Was is‘ los?“, flüsterte Seamus fragend.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es sieht nicht so gut aus.“, murmelte Dean, als Dobby seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlug.

Harry sprach eindringlich auf den Hauselfen ein und hielt ihn davon ab, sich weiter zu verletzen. Ein Krachen kam von der anderen Seite des Raums der Wünsche und plötzlich ließ Dobby ein Winseln aus und Harry, blass wie ein Leichentuch schrie:

„WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH? LAUFT!!!“

Sie liefen alle durcheinander, aber doch alle in die Richtung des Ausgangs. Jeder wusste, dass das Krachen und Harrys Reaktion nur bedeuten konnte, dass ihr Versteck entdeckt worden war.

„Komm schon, Shay!“, schrie Dean, der seinen Schritt verlangsamte, sodass Seamus neben ihm herlaufen konnte. Er griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich, weg von der Masse, die alle den Fluchtweg hinunter zur Eulerei liefen. Sie und ein paar der Hufflepuffs waren die ersten, die diese erreichten. Dort verschnauften sie eine Weile um wieder Atem zu schöpfen, während sie versuchten so beschäftigt mit den Eulen oder etwaigen Briefen zu wirken wie möglich.

„Shay, hast du… hast du was gesagt?“, wisperte Dean so leise wie möglich.

Dieser starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Nein, wie kannst du - ?“

„Seid still, ich höre Schritte!“, unterbrach sie Susan scharf.

Nur ein paar Momente später sahen sie, wie Crabbe und Goyle die Stufen der Eulerei empor schlurften.

„Ihr kommt mit uns.“, sagte Goyle, der malwieder so intelligent aussah, wie ein Goldfisch in der Wüste.

„Oh really?“, fragte Ernie, der das offenbar auch dachte, und hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum sollten wir das tun?“

„Weil wir euch erwischt haben!“, ereiferte sich Crabbe. Das IQ sank sprichwörtlich beim zusehen.

Seamus sah ihn skeptisch an und fragte trocken. „Und bei was genau, habt ihr uns erwischt?“

„Ihr …. Ihr seid bei einem Geheimclub.“, sagte Goyle wichtigtuerisch, allerdings nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt von sich.

„Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst, dass wir einen geheimen Eulen-Club haben.“, spottete Dean, „War dir das klar, Shay?“

„Nö, klingt eh laaangweilig, ich wär also gar nicht erst beigetreten.“, erwiderte Seamus grinsend angesichts der vertrottelten Miene von Crabbe und Goyle, den beiden Trollen. Diese fingen sich schließlich wieder und knirschten bedrohlich mit den Zähnen. Sie machten einen Schritt auf die vier zu. Die Gryffindors spannten sich, lächelten aber immer noch herausfordernd. Die Hufflepuffs stellten sich an ihre Seiten, wenn sie im Falle des Falles Verstärkung brauchen sollten.

Da trat Malfoy in die Eulerei, wie üblich mit einem eisigen Blick und desinteressierter Miene.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, schnarrte er.

„Ach, nur ‘n geheimer Eulen-Club, Malfoy.“, sagte Seamus fröhlich, seine Augen jedoch straften die Stimme Lügen. „Willste mitmachen?“

Malfoy funkelte ihn gereizt an, drehte sich aber schließlich um und ging. Crabbe und Goyle machten allerdings keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen, ihre kleinen Trollaugen immer noch auf Dean und Seamus fixiert. Am Eingang drehte sich Malfoy noch einmal um und rief ihnen zu:

„Crabbe, Goyle! Lasst es sein, wir können ihnen schließlich nichts nachweisen und außerdem – den Trumpf habe ich schon gefangen, den lieben Mr. Potter.“

Crabbe und Goyle tauschten ein dümmliches Grinsen, dass sie noch dämlicher aussehen ließ als sie ohnehin schon aussahen, drehten sich um und folgten Malfoy, der schadenfroh vor sich hin kicherte. Dean, Seamus, Ernie und Susan sahen sich ernst an, waren jedoch erleichtert, dass Crabbe und Goyle, die Slytherin-Schläger weg waren. Zwar waren sie alle mutig genug um es mit ihnen aufzunehmen aber bestimmt nicht stark genug um sie in die Schranken zu weisen.  
Sie verließen alle schweigend die Eulerei und machten sich, jeweils zu zweit auf den Weg zu ihren Häusern.

Kaum waren sie unter sich, sah Dean Seamus bittend an. Seamus wich seinem Blick aus und wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Deans Verdacht hatte ihn schwerer getroffen, als er zeigte.

„Shay – “, begann Dean, wurde aber überraschend von Seamus unterbrochen.

„Wie konnteste nur denken, ich hätt euch… ich hätt uns verraten, Dean?“, fragte Seamus leise. Er hielt seinen Kopf immer noch gesenkt, sodass er Dean nicht ansehen musste.

„Ich dachte, nein – ich hab es nicht so gemeint – ich wollte nur – “

Seamus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Lass es einfach, Dean.“

 

 

TRUST

„Haste Marietta gesehn?“, fragte Seamus am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Seine Stimme war bitter.

Dean fühlte sich schuldig und bereute seine leichtsinnige Frage. „Ja, habe ich Shay. Ich – “

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich kein Verräter bin.“, sagte Seamus leise. „Ich hab gesagt, dass ich’s niemals irgendwem erzählen würde und das hab ich auch nich. Du bist mein bester Freund, Dean, und du solltest mir echt vertraun. Wie konnstest du so ‘ne Frage stellen?“, seine Stimme war kein bisschen lauter geworden, aber es wäre Dean lieber gewesen, sie wäre es gewesen, stattdessen, fing sie an zu zittern.

„Nein, ich – “

Aber Seamus stand schon wieder vom Tisch und lief zum Ausgang der Halle. Dean sah ihm verzweifelt nach, aber Seamus war darauf bedacht, ihm die ganze Zeit seinen Rücken zuzudrehen, damit sein Freund die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die ihm während des Sprechens gekommen waren.

„ich wollte nur sicher sein.“, murmelte Dean mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem schon verschwundenen Seamus. Er starrte seinen Teller an, der ihm nun viel weniger appetitlich schien als vorher.  
Er hasste es wirklich sich mit Seamus zu streiten.

 

 

FUTURE

Dean suchte Seamus den ganzen Tag über und fand ihn schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er saß allein in einer Ecke und gab allem und jedem missmutige Blicke. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Seamus stand auf um zu gehen, aber Dean hielt ihn fest und sagte:

„Egal wohin du gehst, ich werde dir hinterhergehen, als setzt du dich jetzt am besten einfach hin und hörst dir n, was ich dir zu sagen habe.“

Seamus starrte ihn gereizt an und wandte sich dann geschlagen, aber nicht weniger stur ab. Er saß da im Schneidersitz und mit verschränkten Armen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die schmollend vorgeschobene Unterlippe, dachte sich Dean. Er nahm Seamus Kinn zwischen die Finger und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die seltsamen Blicke, die sie zugeworfen bekamen, störten ihn nicht im Geringsten.

„Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du es warst, habe ich dich nicht beschuldigt.“, sagte Dean, der seine Stimme möglichst neutral hielt. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, denn ich war mir sehr, sehr sicher, dass du es nicht warst. Und nur weil ich diesen Gedanken total löschen wollte, verstehst du?“

Ein erleichterter Ausdruck huschte für einen kurzen Moment über sein Gesicht und Seamus nickte langsam. Dean ließ sein Kinn los und stieß einen ebenfalls erleichterten Seufzer aus. Seamus sah wieder weg, aber diesmal anders als zuvor. Dean stand nun in der Gegend herum und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst wie viele merkwürdige Blicke sie zugeworfen bekamen. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Darf ich mich setzten?“, fragte er schließlich, auf den Platz neben seinem Freund deutend.

Seamus zuckte mit den Achseln, konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. „Klar.“

Dean setzte sich und es entstand eine weitere unangenehme Pause. „Wie war die Befragung zu deiner Berufswahl?“, fragte er schließlich, einerseits nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, andererseits, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte.

Seamus zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

„Muggelpolizisten haben etwas das nennt man Phantombildzeichner oder auch Gerichtszeichner.“, erzählte Dean. „Sie fragen Augenzeugen nach dem Aussehen oder besonderen Merkmalen des Gesuchten, beziehungsweise des Verbrechers und zeichnen nach diesen Vorgaben Menschen, damit die Leute eine Vorstellung von dem Gesuchten bekommen und ihn besser erkennen können. Ich dachte Auroren haben auch so etwas, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

Seamus schwieg. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur nebeneinander saßen und sich anschwiegen, stand Dean auf und wollte hinauf in den Schlafsaal gehen.

„Du hast in letzter Zeit nich gezeichnet.“, sagte Seamus leise, als Dean gerade gehen wollte.

Dean dachte nach. Nun wo Seamus es sagte, fiel es ihm auch auf, er hatte wirklich nichts gezeichnet.

„Ich hatte einfach nichts, was ich wirklich zeichnen wollte, denke ich.“, antwortete er. „Außerdem hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit und naja…“

Seamus warf ihm einen leicht neckischen Blick zu. „Du könntest immer noch versuchen, mich nackt auf ‘nem Hippogreif zu malen.“

Dean lachte, er konnte sich noch genau an dieses Gespräch in ihrem dritten Schuljahr erinnern. „ich hab es dir schon gesagt, Kumpel, dass ich das niemals machen werde.“

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.“, grinste Seamus. Offenbar hielt er Dean durch sein vorheriges Schweigen genug gestraft. „Ich hab McGonagall gefragt, ob sie denkt, dass die Abteilung Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen für mich gut wär. Sie dachte anscheinend nich so und sah mich an als hätt sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. Wirklich, kein Scherz, du hättst ihr Gesicht sehn solln!“

Dean kicherte und unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen. „Du würdest wahrscheinlich für die Hälfte der Einsätze verantwortlich sein!“

Seamus lachte leise, wurde dann aber wieder unnormal ernst. „Ich weiß echt nich, was ich später mal tun werde, Dean. Ich hab echt keinen Plan, die Zukunft is‘ n‘ riesiges Wirrwarr für mich.“

Dean stieß ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kumpel. Das wird sich schon noch finden.“

Seamus lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Ich hoff, das du so ‘n… ‘n zeichnerischer Typ für die Auroren sein kannst, Dean.“

„Phantomzeichner.“, korrigierte ihn Dean. „Danke, Shay.“

„Gerne.“

 

 

SNOGGING

, Sie sind vorbei ‘, dachte Dean erleichtert. , Sie sind endlich vorbei. ‘

Gerade erst war er aus seiner allerletzten Z.A.G. Prüfung gekommen. – Astronomie. Auf dem Weg zurück zu den Gryffindor Schlafsälen hatte er Hagrid gesehen, der von Umbridge und ihren Leuten angegriffen wurde und seine Laune sank innerhalb weniger Sekunden von hundert auf null. Doch Dean, der todmüde war, es war bereits nach Mitternacht, verdrängte sowohl die Prüfungen als auch den Wildhüter aus seinem Kopf. Er wankte nun eher als das er lief hinauf in den siebten Stock um zur Fetten Dame zu gelangen, als er etwas sah, dass sein Herz in die Kniekehlen sinken ließ.

Es waren zwei Schüler, die sich im Flur küssten, eine Ravenclaw und ein Gryffindor, wenn man die Häuserfarben beachtete – und Dean erkannte mit einem Schlag, dass der Gryffindor Seamus war. Er hatte eine Hand im glatten braunen Haar des Mädchens vergraben und die andere um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Das Ravenclaw Mädchen, das vor ihm saß, hatte ihre Beine um Seamus Hüfte geschlungen und die oberen Knöpfe ihres Oberteils waren offen. Die Geräusche, die das Paar von sich gab ließen Dean erröten und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was er tun sollte, denn nichts schien ihm wirklich passend zu sein. Sollte er sie unterbrechen, sollte er sie einfach ignorieren und weiterlaufen oder sollte er sich umdrehen und einfach so tun, als hätte er nichts gesehen? Das dritte schien ihm schließlich das passendste zu sein und gerade wollte er wieder verschwinden, als die beiden sich voneinander lösten.

„Oh, hey, Dean!“, rief Seamus fröhlich.

Dean erstarrte, seine Zuversicht schwand. Jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich absolute fehl am Platz. Langsam drehte er sich um, da ihm jede andere (Ausweich)Möglichkeit unhöflich oder schlichtweg unmöglich vorkam. Obwohl sie sich jetzt nicht mehr küssten waren sie in genau derselben Position wie zuvor geblieben. Das Mädchen schien nicht im Geringsten verlegen zu sein, sie schaute Seamus weiterhin verführerisch an und warf Dean nur einen kurzen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Hey, Shay.“, sagte Dean und fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Äh, wir sollten langsam wirklich zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, aber wenn du weitermachen willst, was du … was du gerade machst, kann ich ja schon mal vorgehen.“

Seamus verdrehte die Augen. „Ne, hast Recht. Bis später, Lisa.“, er küsste sie noch einmal flüchtig, ließ dann aber von ihr ab und ging mit Dean davon.

„Bringst du mich nicht noch zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum?“, fragte Lisa mit einer etwas gekünstelten nervigen Tonlage.

Seamus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Kannste nich mal den Weg finden, oder was? Ich hoff, du kannst. Immerhin haste für fünf Jahre schon hier gelebt.“

Lisa sah ihn verärgert an und stakste dann beleidigt davon. Seamus sah mit verwirrter Miene zu Dean hoch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und lief weiter.

„Ich glaube, du hast sie ziemlich wütend gemacht.“, sagte Dean.

„Ah ja, ich hab sie eh nich so gemocht.“, erwiderte Seamus leichthin.

Dean hob skeptisch eine Braue. „Du hast gerade mit ihr rumgeknutscht!“

„Ach, wir warn nur aufgeregt, dass die Prüfungen endlich vorbei sind.“, erklärte er. „Geladene Emotionen und so, aber kein wirkliches Interesse. Aber egal, sie hat gut geküsst.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich.“

Aber du liebst mich dafür.“, grinste Seamus.

„Klar.“

 

 

STUPID

Als Dean von der Eulerei zurückkam, hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch. Fast hätte er es als Wind oder ähnliches abgehakt, doch als er genauer hinhörte, klang es wie Weinen. Oder bessergesagt es klang wie ein weinendes Mädchen. Er folgte dem Geräusch und kam in einen Gang mit vielen Rüstungen. Hinter einer von ihnen saß Ginny und weinte.

„Ginny?“, fragte er, zögernd näher tretend. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sie schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Was denkst du denn?“, fuhr sie ihn ungehalten an.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er leise.

„Nichts.“, sie schniefte wieder. „Alles.“

Er hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. „Das macht nicht wirklich Sinn.“

Sie lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. „Naja, ich habe angefangen wegen einer Sache zu weinen, aber als ich geweint habe – “

„Hast du angefangen über alles Mögliche zu weinen.“, schloss er.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich habe drei kleine Schwestern.“, sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Langsam weiß ich also ein bisschen was über Mädchen.“

Sie lachte ein wenig. „Ach so.“

Er lächelte sie an. „ Also… Willst du drüber reden. Über das eine Ding, das dich zum Weinen gebracht hat?“

„Nein, es ist einfach nur dumm.“, sagte sie leise und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ginny, was auch immer es ist, es kann ja nicht so dumm sein, wenn du deswegen geweint hast.“, erwiderte er und legt eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen und er nahm seine Hand peinlich berührt von ihrem Knie. Ginny nahm sie aber in ihre eigene und drückte sie leicht. Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und Ginny lehnte sich plötzlich vor und küsste ihn. Es war ein kurzer Kuss und sie sah ihn verlegen an, als sie sich zurücklehnte.

„Tschuldige.“, murmelte sie und ließ seine Hand los. „Das war dumm.“

Eine kurze Erinnerung schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Seamus und Lisa, die sich im Flur küssten. Dean verscheuchte sie wieder.

„Nein, war es nicht.“, sagte er sanft.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an, wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Doch beide lehnten sich wieder zueinander und ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Dean konnte nicht anders, als diesen Kuss mit dem von der Weltmeisterschaft zu vergleichen, den Seamus ihm gegeben hatte. Dieser Kuss war längst nicht so durcheinander, ihre Zähne berührten sich nicht und Dean fühlte sich weder benebelt noch schwindelig. Es fühlte sich auch nicht so fiebrig oder so verwirrend an.

Ginny brach den Kuss und grinste ihn verlegen an. „Willst du mit mir gehen?“

Dean blinzelte verblüfft. Wollte er mit ihr gehen? Natürlich, er hatte sie gerade geküsst und sie auch sonst für ein ziemlich nettes Mädchen gehalten, aber wollte er wirklich ihr Freund sein?

„Okay.“, sagte er. „Hört sich echt gut an.“, und das tat es wirklich.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Danach liefen sie, nah beieinander gehend, zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, wo sie sich, als sei nichts gewesen, trennten und in ihre Schlafsäle gingen. Dean ging mit einem breiten Grinsen hinauf, dass er auf irgendeine Weise nicht loszuwerden schien. Er schob die Tür auf und lief auf seinen Freund zu, der schon dort war.

„Hey, Shay – “, begann er.

„Dean!“,rief Seamus und kam auf ihn zu. „Du wirst nich glauben, was diese Lisa Turpin gemacht hat!“

„Was hat Lisa Turpin gemacht?“, fragte Dean, verdrehte die Augen und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber. Er würde Seamus später von Ginny erzählen.

„Naja, zuerst hast sie es ihren Freundinnen erzählt...“

 

 

HAPPENING

„Es passiert wirklich, oder?“, fragte Seamus und sah von dem Tagespropheten auf, den er vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, damit Dean über seine Schulter mitlesen konnte.

„Ich denke schon.“, murmelte Dean, er sah bedrückt aus.

Seamus bemerkte es und stieß im sanft in die Seite. „Hey, was is‘ los?“

„Glaubst du…“, er holte tief Luft. „Glaubst du, deine Mum wird dich zurückkommen lassen, jetzt wo…?“

Seamus grinste. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich dir so viel bedeute, Dean!“

Dean sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an. „Ich brauch dich in meiner Nähe, Shay. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde.“, witzelte er, doch sie beide wussten, dass er das absolut ernst meinte.

„Naja, der einzige Grund, warum sie nich wollte, dass ich zurückgehe war, dass sie dachte, Harry und Dumbledore wärn Verrückte.“, sagte Seamus. „Jetzte wo klar is‘, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurück is‘, is‘ Hogwarts der sicherste Ort für uns alle.“

Dean nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Ich – “

„Dean!“

Er drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte und sah wie Ginny zu ihnen herüber gelaufen kam. Sie schlang die Arme um Deans Oberkörper und küsste ihn flüchtig.

„Ich gehe gleich zum Krankenflügel und sehe nach Hermine und den anderen.“, erzählte sie.

„Klingt gut.“, erwiderte er und küsste sie ein letztes Mal bevor sie davon lief und aus der Großen Halle verschwand.  
Seamus starrte ihn an und versteckte seine empörte Miene nicht einmal.

„Was war das denn?!“, fragte er verwirrt.

Dean fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. „Oh, also, Ginny und ich sind … wir sind jetzt ein Paar.“

„Seit wann?!“

„Seit gestern.“, sagte er und fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Weise ertappt. „Ich habe vergessen, es dir zu erzählen, tut mir leid.“

Seamus biss sich auf die Lippe. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm diese Information gar nicht. Er selbst wusste nicht, was dieses Unbehagen, dieses elende und bedrückende Gefühl, das in ihm wuchs auslöste, aber es war und blieb da. Ihm gefiel auch die Idee, dass Dean und Ginny ein Paar waren nicht, auch wenn er sich dazu zwang diesen Gedanken auszublenden. Dean war sein bester Freund und die beiden waren einfach zu verschieden und kannten sich kaum. Dean brauchte jemanden, dem er vertraut war, der ihn verstand und der merkte, wenn es Dean nicht gut ging, denn dieser behielt seine Gefühle viel zu oft für sich und schwieg.

Aber Seamus schluckte diese Bedenken einfach runter und sagte nichts davon. Er räusperte sich nur und sagte, wenn auch nicht ganz so fröhlich wie sonst. „Is‘ doch schön für dich, ich wünsch dir alles Beste.“

Dean lächelte ihn an, er schien den Unterton seines besten Freundes nicht zu hören. „Danke, Shay.“

Seamus nickte ihm zu. „Gerne.“, erwiderte er, auch wenn der sorgenvolle Ton in seiner Stimme blieb.


	9. Jahr 6 – No. 1

FUN

„Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!“

Dean und Seamus fuhren aus dem Schlaf, alles was sie sahen war ein Lichtblitz, dann wurde es wieder dunkel im Saal. Nur noch ein Krachen war zu hören, Neville war aus dem Bett gefallen. Sie kniffen die Augen zusammen und erkannten Ron, der kopfüber an seiner Ferse in der Luft schwebte. Warum das allerdings so war, wussten sie nicht.

„Was ist los – “

„Wer‘n wir angegriffen?“

„Was ist pass – “

„‘Tschuldigung!“, rief Harry und begann wüst in einem kleinen Buch herumzublättern.

Dean und Seamus sahen sich amüsiert an und fingen prompt an zu lachen, als sie Neville sahen, der sich seinen Kopf rieb und aussah als verstünde er die Welt nicht mehr. Rons Miene war genervt, sein Gesicht lief aber langsam rot an, da er immer noch verkehrtherum hing und das Blut in seinen Kopf floss. Seine vorwurfsvollen Blicke seitens Harry wirkten dadurch nicht anklagend sondern eher kläglich.

Plötzlich erhellte ein weiterer Lichtblitz den Raum und Ron fiel kopfüber zurück auf sein Bett. Dean und Seamus lachten immer noch. Letzterer so stark, dass er bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und kichernd ins Kopfkissen schlug. Harry war damit beschäftigt sich immer wieder bei Ron zu entschuldigen.

„Morgen wär es mir lieber, du würdest einen Wecker stellen.“, murrte Ron, der es nicht halb so witzig fand wie Dean und Seamus.  
Sie beschlossen aufzustehen, da es wohl ziemlich sinnlos wäre, wieder einschlafen zu wollen, genug Zeit wäre ohnehin nicht gewesen. Also zogen sie sich an und machten sich als erste auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

„Na.“, sagte Seamus immer noch grinsend, als er neben Dean herlief. „Das war doch mal ‘n lustiger Weg aufzustehn.“

 

 

ALONE

„Gehen wir heute zuerst zum Honigtopf?“, fragte Seamus. Er zog gerade sein Portemonnaie aus seinem Koffer.

Ein schuldiger Ausdruck glitt über Deans Gesicht und er strich sich nervös übers Haar. „Oh, also eigentlich habe ich Ginny gesagt, dass ich mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehe.“

Seamus schwieg, überrascht. Er fühlte sich ein wenig verletzt, auch wenn er sich selbst sagte, dass es Unsinn war, sich verletzt zu fühlen. Immerhin war Ginny Deans Freundin und es war logisch, dass sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen würden, er würde da sicher nicht dazwischen funken.

„ … jedes Mal nach Hogsmeade. Also dachte ich, es wäre okay – “, sagte Dean gerade und Seamus schnitt ihm mit einer einfachen Geste das Wort ab.

„Natürlich isses okay.“, sagte er, auch wenn seine Stimme für ihn unnatürlich hoch klang. „Ich versteh’s schon.“

Dean lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke, Shay.“, dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Oh, es wird langsam Zeit. Ich muss weg! Wir sehen uns später, ja?“

Seamus blieb im Schlafsaal zurück und fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte.

Er könnte mit einem anderen Freund gehen, dachte er sich. Aber das Problem war, eigentlich hatte er nur Dean und kaum andere Freunde. Er kam mit eigentlich allen klar, solange sie keine Slytherins waren, aber wirklich als Freunde zählten sie dann trotzdem nicht.  
Lavender und Parvati gingen ihm auf die Nerven mit ihrem ständigen Kichern und Giggeln, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, sodass er sich ihnen niemals für einen ganzen Tag anschließen würde, schon allein seiner Ohren zuliebe.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zusammengeschweißt und taten immer irgendetwas zusammen, Seamus wollte lieber nicht wissen was, denn oft genug waren sie schon in Schwierigkeiten gekommen. Außerdem wäre er sowieso nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
Und Neville, der einzige, der aus seinem Haus noch übrig blieb mochte Hogsmeade nicht besonders und verbrachte die Tage, an denen sie ins Dorf durften, meistens in den Gewächshäusern der Schule.  
Seamus blieb demnach nichts anderes, als allein hinunter ins Dorf zu gehen, aber darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er gerade auch auf den Honigtopf keine Lust.

Also setzte er sich einfach auf sein Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich – für das allererste Mal in Hogwarts – sehr allein.

 

 

JEALOUS

Dean lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging direkt auf Seamus zu, der wie immer in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und sein Verwandlungsbuch vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. Kaum war er angekommen, ließ er sich im Sessel neben ihm fallen.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist!“, sagte er atemlos.

Seamus nickte leicht und bedeutete Dean fortzufahren, blickte aber nicht von seinem Lehrbuch auf.

„ich habe gerade mit Ginny geknutscht – “, Seamus riss die Seite seines Buches ein, die er gerade umblättern wollte. „ – als Ron und Harry dazukamen. Ich glaube sie streitet gerade ziemlich doll mit ihm.“

„Toll.“, sagte Seamus tonlos und reparierte die Seite mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs, dann las er weiter. Zumindest versuchte er es.

Dean sah ihn an. „Bist du böse, weil ich der neue Jäger bin und Katie nicht mehr?“

„Nein, ich – “

„Doch bist du!“, rief Dean und stand auf. „Weißt du, Shay, ich dachte, wenn mich jemand unterstützt, dann du! Bei jedem anderen ist mir das ja egal aber – “

Seamus sah zu ihm auf. „Dean – “

„Du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich ein besserer Flieger bin als du und, dass ich eine Freundin habe.“, schnappte er. „Stimmt‘s?“

„Warum sollte ich wegen Ginny eifersüchtig sein?“, fragte Seamus leise. „Oh, toll, dann haste dir halt ‘n netten, feurigen Rotschopf gekrallt. Wow, super gemacht, Kumpel.“, sagte er sarkastisch.

„Sprich nicht so über sie.“, knurrte Dean.

„Sag mir nich, was ich tun soll!“

Einige der Schüler um sie herum starrten sie an und das nicht nur wegen des Schreiens. Geschrien wurde ständig im Gemeinschaftsraum, wegen kleinen oder großen Streitigkeiten, die eigentlich niemanden wirklich interessierten.  
Aber allein der Fakt, dass sich hier Dean und Seamus stritten – das unzertrennliche Duo, das ermüdend gutgelaunte Pärchen, die zwei Hälften eines Ganzen – zog unglaubliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ich kenne dich nicht mal mehr, Shay.“, sagte Dean müde, mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme und drehte ihm den Rücken zu als er die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging.

„Vielleicht würdeste das, wenn de tatsächlich mal Zeit für mich hättest, Dean!“, schrie ihm Seamus hinterher und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Buch. Er hatte das letzte Wort, fühlte sich aber kein bisschen triumphal, er fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich. Als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

 

 

APOLOGY

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wurde laut und begeistert gefeiert. Das Quidditch Turnier war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und sie hatten haushoch gewonnen. Schon den ganzen Abend lang toste das Fest: das Feuer flackerte gemütlich, es gab Butterbier, die Gemüter waren angeheitert und alle hatten gute Laune. Alle außer Dean, Seamus und Hermine.

Seamus sah seinen Freund, wie er allein am Rand einer Gruppe stand, die fröhlich und laut redete. Er war überrascht, dass Ginny nicht bei ihm war. Er sah sich um und sah, dass sich das Weasley Mädchen angeregt mit Harry unterhielt. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu Dean hinüber.

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte Dean kalt, als Seamus ihn am Ärmel zupfte.

„Ich, äh … ich wollt mich entschuldigen.“, murmelte Seamus ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, seine Stimme ging fast im Trubel unter. „Du warst echt toll beim Spiel, Dean, und ich find, du verdienst‘s echt im Team zu sein.“

Dean nickte steif, doch seine Miene hellte sich fast unmerklich auf. „Und?“, fragte er.

„Und …“, Seamus verschlang die Hände nervös ineinander. „Und ich hätte nich so über Ginny reden solln.“

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

Seamus sah ihn ungläubig an. „Im Ernst?“

Dean lächelte ihn an. „Klar Kumpel, ich hab dich echt vermisst.“

Seamus drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sein Lächeln konnte er trotzdem nicht verbergen. Er nickte leicht.

„Hast du Ron und Lavender zusammen gesehen?“, fragte Dean mit gehobener Braue.

Seamus zog seine Nase kraus. „Ja. Ziemlich eklig.“

„Arme Hermine.“

Seamus öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas anderes zu sagen, als Ginny zu den beiden kam, sie hielt zwei Butterbiere in der Hand. Sie sah sie überrascht an, eigentlich hätte sie es nicht erwartet die zwei wieder beieinander zu sehen, da sie sich gerade erst gestritten hatten.

„Oh, entschuldige Seamus, soll ich dir auch eins holen?“, fragte sie als sie ein Bier Dean reichte.

Seamus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, insgeheim wütend, dass sie ihn und Dean unterbrochen hatte. „Ne, is‘ schon gut. Ich hol mir selber eins.“

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon und ließ das Paar allein. Dean sah ihm mit trauriger Miene hinterher, aber Ginny zuckte nur mit den Achseln und fing an mit Dean zu reden.

‚Ja, arme Hermine.‘, dachte er wehmütig, als er an Ron und Lavender vorbeiging. Doch seine Gedanken wanderten trotzdem weiter.

 

 

DEFINED

Seamus lag auf seinem Bett und starrte aus Langeweile an die Decke. Sie hatte drei lange und sechs kleine Risse über seinem Kopf. Wenn die Zaubererwelt ihn nicht umbrachte, so tat es die Langeweile, sagte er sich.   
Dean war irgendwohin gegangen ohne es ihm zu sagen, wahrscheinlich mit Ginny und die anderen waren in der Gegend verstreut und taten weiß Gott was. Er saß auf und ging hinüber zu Deans Nachtschränkchen. Er zog die oberste Schublade auf und nahm gedankenverloren sein Zeichenbuch heraus, in dem er all seine Zeichnungen aufbewahrte, auch die von Seamus.

Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte durch, bis er zu seinem ersten Bild kam, auf dem er im Schneidersitz dasaß, mit verschwommenen Umrissen und strahlendem Lächeln. Das zweite Bild zeigte ihn beim Lernen. Er saß konzentriert über seinen Lehrbüchern, mit Tinte an der Stirn und einem brennenden Federkiel. Das dritte Bild zeigte nur sein Gesicht, wie er mit besorgtem Ausdruck ins Leere schaute. Auf allen Bildern hatte Seamus verschwommene Umrisse, die mit seiner Umgebung verschmolzen. Seamus hatte Dean noch nie gefragt, warum das so war, aber eigentlich kümmerte es ihn auch nicht. Er fand es sah cool aus.

Seamus sah sich alle Skizzen und Bilder von Dean noch einmal an und begann sich besser zu fühlen. Auch wenn Dean zusammen mit Ginny war und es immer um Ginny ging, war er wenigstens –

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und die Zweifel kamen alle zurück. Er blätterte eine Seite um, auf der er selbst, wenn auch unvollständig, zu sehen war. Dahinter war ein fertiges Bild von Ginny. Sie stand in einem Umhang und mit Schal mitten im Schnee. Ihr rotes Haar hob sich wunderbar von der Blässe des Schnees ab und ihre Umrisse waren klar zu erkennen.

Es war ein wunderschönes Bild.

Seamus hasste es.

Er klatschte das Skizzenbuch zu und verstaute es wieder in der obersten Schublade. Dann schmiss er sich wieder auf sein eigenes Bett und starrte verärgert an die Decke. Bis Dean zurückkam.

„Hey, Shay.“, rief er, als er in den Saal trat und schmiss seine Schultasche schwungvoll auf sein Bett.

Seamus nuschelte nur etwas Unverständliches zur Begrüßung.

Dean sah skeptisch zu ihm hinüber. „Geht’s dir gut?“

„Toll, danke.“, schnappte er.

Sein Freund zog die brauen zusammen. „Was ist los, Shay?“

„Nichts is‘ los.“, erwiderte Seamus und stand auf. „Wie geht’s der Freundin?“

Seamus hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit geweigert Ginnys Namen zu sagen und nannte sie nur noch „die Freundin“. Es nervte Dean zwar, aber er ignorierte es so gut es ging, um nicht noch einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Ihr geht’s – “, begann Dean, doch Seamus hatte schon den Raum verlassen.

 

 

WRONG

Seamus stöhnte und zerknitterte den Brief, den er bekommen hatte.

„Weihnachten mit Fergus?“, fragte Dean.

Seamus nickte und begann Würstchen in sich rein zu schaufeln.

„Du könntest wieder zu uns kommen und mit uns Weihnachten feiern.“, schlug Dean vor. „Michelle fragt ziemlich oft nach dir. Sie will immer wissen, wo mein lustiger Freund Shame ist.“

Dean glaubte, dass Seamus lachen würde, doch er aß einfach weiter. Er lachte schon seit Wochen viel weniger als sonst. Doch Dean zuckte nur mit den Achseln und Seamus schluckte, bevor er fragte:

„Biste nich mit der Freundin zu Weihnachten zusammen?“

„Nein, zu Weihnachten ist sie bei ihrer Familie.“, erklärte er und blinzelte überrascht. „Also was ist? Du würdest auch mehr von Mums Essen kriegen.“

„Nein, danke.“, sagte Seamus leise. „Ich glaub, meine Ma will mich dieses Jahr zu Hause ham, du weißt schon, mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem und so…“

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Dean. „Meine Mum könnte mit ihr – “

„Wir sehn uns, Dean.“, unterrbrach ihn Seamus, er stand vom Tisch auf und verschwand aus der Großen Halle. Dean blieb verwirrt zurück und fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dass Seamus Weihnachten lieber mit seinem schrecklichen Cousin Fergus als mit ihm verbringen wollte.  
Doch er wusste es nicht.

 

 

BABOON

Als sie aus den Ferien zurückkamen, bekam Seamus bessere Laune, als er zuvor hatte, da ihnen die Apparierstunden angekündigt wurden.  
Seamus Ferien waren schrecklich gewesen. Er erzählte, in Zauberkunde wo sie eigentlich gerade Wasserstrahle erzeugen sollten, wie Fergus überall aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Er freute sich, endlich seine Rache zu bekommen, wenn auch er apparieren lernte.

Seamus schwang seinen Zauberstab aber etwas zu heftig und statt einer netten kleinen Fontäne schoss aus seinem Stab eine große Welle, die Professor Flitwick mit sich riss.

„Hey, wenigstens ist dieses Mal nichts explodiert.“, flüsterte Dean ihm neckisch ins Ohr.

Seamus biss sich auf die Lippe und stieß Dean halb verärgert, halb spielerisch in die Seite. Professor Flitwick trocknete sich trocknete sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und trippelte zu ihnen herüber. Seamus schlickte.

„Schreiben sie, Mr. Finnigan.“, sagte Professor Flitwick mit quiekender Stimme.

Seamus seufzte. „Was ist es diesmal?“, fragte er müde.

„Hm… wie wäre es mit, ‚Ich bin ein Zauberer und nicht ein Stock schwingender Pavian‘ .“

Dean brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Seamus schlug ihm ungehalten auf den Arm.

Später am Abend, als Seamus von seiner Strafarbeit, Sätze schreiben, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah Dean ihn schon am Protraitloch und verkündete laut:  
„Da kommt mein Pavian!“

Seamus errötete als sich alle im Raum zu ihm umdrehten und ihn merkwürdig ansahen. Ginny sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und finsterer Miene zu Dean, der ihr entschuldigende Blicke zuwarf.

„Dein WAS?“, hörte Seamus Ginny fragen, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, was ihn breiter grinsen ließ, als alles andere. Dann lief er immer noch rot und grinsend die Treppen hinauf.


	10. Jahr 6 – No.2

ATTENTION

„Dean, würdest du mir bitte endlich mal zuhören?!“, rief Ginny.

Dean sah von einer seiner Rohskizzen auf, die den Riesenkraken zeigte und sah sie an. „Ich höre dir doch zu.“

„Nein, tust du nicht, du zeichnest!“, sagte sie scharf.

„Ich höre dir zu und zeichne.“, konterte er leicht genervt und fuhr fort mit seinem Bleistift die Umrisse der Tentakeln nachzuziehen. „So was nennt man Multitasking.“

„Ok, schön, dann hörst du eben zu. Aber du beteiligst dich einfach nicht!“, sagte Ginny. „Ich in immer diejenige, die redet und du sagst nie was. Alles was du tust ist zeichnen und das mag ich nicht.“

„Seamus beklagt sich nie, wenn ich zeichne und er redet.“, schnappte Dean bevor er es verhindern konnte.  
Ginnys Augen bekamen einen gefährlichen Ausdruck und Dean bereute es, das gesagt zu haben. Obwohl es eigentlich stimmte. Viele von seinen und Seamus Gesprächen bestanden daraus, dass Seamus redete und redete und redete, während Dean mit seinem Zeichenblock daneben saß und zeichnete. Seamus wusste, dass Dean kein großer Redner war und lieber schwieg und zuhörte, anstatt selbst etwas zu sagen, doch auf irgendeine Weise funktionierte es. Seamus sprach sowieso oft genug mit sich selbst und mit Dean hatte er wenigstens einen verständnisvollen Zuhörer.  
Doch mit Ginny war das wirklich etwas ganz anderes…

„Sehe ich für dich vielleicht wie Seamus aus?“, fragte sie mit beunruhigend leiser Stimme.

Dean, der versuchen wollte sich halbwegs zu retten, witzelte: „Ne, viel hübscher. Und niemand ist auch nur halbwegs so feurig wie du.“

Sie lächelte leicht und setzte ihren Monolog über Professor Snape und seine Gräueltaten fort, warf Dean jedoch jedes Mal einen finsteren Blick zu, wenn dieser Anstalten machte, weiter zu zeichnen.  
Nach einigen Minuten gab er ich geschlagen und hörte ihr, auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, mit gelangweilter Miene zu.

Später am Abend, als er Seamus zuhörte, wie er über McGonagall herzog und sich lautstark beschwerte, dass sie einfach zu streng war, unterbrach er seinen Freund.

„Hey, Shay?“, fragte er und legte die Zeichnung von dem Riesenkraken für einen Moment zur Seite.

Seamus verharrte, eine Hand in der Luft, mit der er gerade noch in ausladenden Bewegungen gestikuliert hatte. „Was is‘ los?“

„Es…Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich zeichne, während du redest, oder?“fragte er, nervös mit der anderen Hand einen Pinsel hin- und herdrehend.

Seamus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wär’s nich‘ ziemlich komisch, wenn ich’s tun würd? Ich weiß doch, dass du zuhörst.“, er sah Dean verwundert an, ließ dann aber davon ab. „Is‘ ja auch egal, weißte was …“

Dean grinste und während Seamus weiterredete, nahm er sein Bild wieder in die Hand.

 

 

DIFFERENT

„Warum hast du über Harry gelacht?“, fragte Ginny, ihr Gesicht glich einer Gewitterwolke.

Dean zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, es sah ziemlich lustig aus und ich lache nun ml über lustige Dinge, Ginny.“

„Harry hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können!“, rief sie empört. „Das war ein harter Schlag, es war pures Glück, dass Peakes und Coote ihn aufgefangen haben, wer weiß, was sonst hätte passieren können!“

„Ach, komm schon, so schlimm war es wirklich nicht.“, erwiderte Dean ruhig. „Harry hatte wirklich schon schlimmere Verletzungen als die hier.“

„Das gibt dir aber trotzdem kein Recht ihn auszulachen.“, schnappte Ginny.

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, nicht sicher, ob er es sagen sollte, aber: „Warum sorgst du dich überhaupt so sehr um ihn? Du hast doch kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun!“

Ginny funkelte ihn an. „Er ist der beste Freund meines Bruders und unser Kapitän, falls du es schon vergessen hast!“

Dean schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge, er war kein bisschen überzeugt. Ginny merkte das und wurde noch wütender.

„Wenn Seamus verletzt worden wäre, würdest du in diesem Moment an seinem Krankenbett sitzen und nicht von seiner Seite weichen.“, sagte Ginny und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Hätte ich gesagt, dass es ziemlich witzig aussah, würdest du auch sauer auf mich sein. Sehr sauer sogar.“

„Aber – aber, dass ist etwas … etwas total anderes!“, rief Dean. „Seamus ist mein bester Freund und nicht der beste Freund meines Bruders!“

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, für sie war das letzte Wort in diesem Streit eigentlich schon längst gesprochen.  
„Mach was du willst, Dean. Wir sehen uns. Ich gehe jetzt nämlich zu Harry, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Du kannst meinetwegen mitkommen, wenn du dein Lachen zurückhalten kannst, da ja alles so unglaublich witzig für dich ist.“, sagte sie und stolzierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Dean wusste, dass er ihr hätte folgen sollen und ihr sagen sollen, dass er es nicht so gemeint habe. Aber im Moment hatte er wirklich keinen Nerv mehr sich darum zu kümmern, stattdessen lief er mit schweren Schritten zurück zum Gryffindor Turm, wobei er seinen Ärger an den Wänden des Schlosses ausließ.

Seamus hob den Kopf, als Dean den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und bemerkte sofort die riesige Regenwolke, die über dem Kopf seines Freundes hing.  
„Was is‘ dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte er.

„Hab mich mit Ginny gestritten.“, brummte dieser und schmiss sich in den nächstbesten Sessel.

„Oh.“, überrascht sah Seamus ihn an. „Oh, tut mir leid für dich, Kumpel.“, sagte er, des Anstands halber. Er fühlte nämlich keineswegs Bedauern, eher das genaue Gegenteil.

 

 

DONE

Dean und Ginny liefen zusammen die Treppen zum Portrait der Fetten Dame hinauf. Sie hatte einen schönen, wenn auch rein „platonischen“ Abend, am See verbracht und wollten jetzt in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgehen. Seit ihrem Streit über Harry war ihre Beziehung ein wenig kühler und die Gespräche weniger geworden. Dean war sich längst nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich mit Ginny zusammen sein wollte, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auch nicht Schluss machen. Eigentlich mochte er ihre Gesellschaft sehr, aber obwohl sie eine nette und liebenswürdige Person war, fühlte er, dass in ihrer Beziehung einfach etwas fehlte.

„Biste dir sicher, dass du nich‘ mit ihr zusamm bist, nur um mit jemandem zusamm zu sein?“  
Hatte ihn Seamus gefragt, als Dean ihm vor ein paar Tagen von seinen Zweifeln erzählt hatte.

Er hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. War er wirklich nur noch mit Ginny zusammen, um sagen zu können, dass er eine Beziehung führte?  
Es war wirklich toll eine Freundin zu haben, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man in der Pause knutschen konnte oder intime Momente teilen konnte. Andererseits war das meiste davon ihm und Ginny schon verloren gegangen.

„Schubs mich doch bitte nicht so, Dean.“, sagte Ginny ärgerlich und riss Dean damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Du machst das jedes Mal, aber ich komme wirklich sehr gut allein durch, vielen herzlichen Dank.“

Dean hob eine Augenbraue. In Ordnung, er hatte wirklich die Angewohnheit gehabt eine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen, um ihr durch das Portraitloch zu helfen (eine Angewohnheit, die er durch Seamus bekommen hatte), allerdings hatte er es geschafft diese zu brechen, wenn er mit ihr unterwegs war. Und diesmal hatte er sie nicht einmal berührt, also warum zur Hölle, war sie sauer auf ihn?

„Ich habe dich nicht geschubst.“, sagte er genervt.

Ginny lachte freudlos. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Außerdem kann ich dein Problem damit nicht verstehen.“, fuhr Dean unbeirrt fort. Er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, diese Unterhaltung weiterzuführen, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht lassen.

„Es nervt!“, sagte sie.

„Aber ich, ich will dir doch nur helfen und dir etwas erleichtern.“, rechtfertigte er sich, „Ist das nicht das, wofür ich als dein Freund da bin?“

„Ich kann mir sehr wohl selbst helfen!“

„Wofür bin ich dann da?“, fragte er, lauter und nachdrücklicher als das vorige Mal.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern.“, antwortete Ginny kalt.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit energischen Schritten auf den Mädchenschlafsaal zu. Er wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt ihrer Wut Luft machte, ihr Streit am nächsten Morgen wohl vergessen sein würde, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das so nicht wollte. Er hatte ihre ständigen Streitereien und Ginnys Gezeter satt.

Also sagte er etwas, von dem er wusste, dass er es besser nicht sagen sollte.

„Seamus lässt sich immer von mir durch das Portraitloch helfen.“, sein Ton war leise.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um, ihr rotes Haar flog durch die Luft und in einem gewissen Sinne ähnelte sie in diesem Moment einer wütenden Harpie.

„Schön, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach weg und fragst deinen liebsten Seamus, ob er mit dir geht?“, knurrte sie.

„Vielleicht werde ich genau das tun!“, rief er und errötete als er verstand, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Ginnys Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. „Schön!“

„Also war’s das dann?“, fragte er, ebenfalls zornig.

„Ja, Dean, das war‘s dann.“, giftete sie und ging mit polternden Schritten die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Dean drehte sich um und ignorierte die vielen neugierig starrenden Blicke und das Geflüster, das sich erhob, nachdem Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Er lief ebenfalls die Treppen hinauf, allerdings bedeutend leiser, und schmiss sich in seinem Schlafsaal auf sein Bett. Der Raum war leer und er war froh darüber, dann müsste er wenigstens niemanden sehen oder irgendwelchen Fragen ausweichen.  
Eine Stunde später, es war schon Abend geworden, platzte Seamus atemlos in den Schlafsaal.

„Ich…ich hab’s grad gehört.“, keuchte er und lief so schnell er konnte zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Was is‘ passiert?“

„Ginny und ich haben Schluss gemacht.“, sagte er emotionslos.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel.“

Seamus beugte sich über seinen Koffer, mit der offensichtlichen Absicht, seinen Schlafanzug herauszuholen, aber eigentlich nur um sein Lächeln vor Dean zu verbergen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“, sagte Dean schulterzuckend und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Hab ich eigentlich sowieso schon kommen sehen.“

Sie zogen sich beide schweigend um und setzten sich dann nebeneinander auf Deans Bett. Dean zog an den sich auflösenden Maschen an seiner Hose herum.

„Warum habt ihr Schluss gemacht?“, fragte Seamus.

„Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ich ihr durchs Portraitloch geholfen habe.“, sagte Dean und auf einen ungläubigen Blick von Seamus setzte er ein „Unter anderem“ hinzu.

„Ihr durchhelfen?“, fragte Seamus und setzte leise hinzu, „Wie du’s mit mir machst?“

Dean nickte. „Sie mochte es nicht. Sie mochte eine Menge nicht, von dem, was ich tat.“

„Also, ich mag‘s.“, sagte Seamus geradeheraus, mit leicht geröteten Wangen. „Es is‘, ich weiß nich…schön zu wissen, dass du das bist… oder so.“

Dean lächelte, das erste Mal an diesem Abend.

„Biste traurig, dasses vorbei is‘?“

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich hab das schon lange gewusst.“, antwortete Dean. „Aber ich wünschte wir waren, nun ja, friedlicher auseinandergegangen. Sie ist eine sehr nette Person und ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir Freunde bleiben, aber wir…“

„…ham einfach nich zusammgepasst.“, beendete Seamus den Satz.

Dean sah auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde seltsam als er Seamus ansah. „Ja.“

 

„Also, ich hätt‘s dir schon eher sagen könn.“, sagte Seamus besserwisserisch. „Du brauchst nich so jemanden wie sie, Dean.“

„Wen brauche ich dann?“, fragte dieser leise und vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Vor allem brauchst du jemanden, der all die kleinen Dinge mag, die du tust.“, murmelte Seamus. „Und wer, der dein Schweigen versteht und jemand…“

Seine Stimme verlor sich als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Jemand…?“, begann Dean.

Sie sahen sich an, eine kleine Ewigkeit in der blau auf dunkelbraun traf, bis Seamus zu Boden sah und sich räusperte.

„Du weißt, was ich mein.“, sagte er vage und machte Anstalten von Deans Bett zu klettern. „Naja, ich bin ziemlich fertig. Wir sehn uns – “

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, sah zu Deans Hand herab, die sein Handgelenk festhielt und dann zu Dean hinauf. Dean biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe und zog ein weiteres Mal an dem Handgelenk seines Freundes, wortlos fragend, ob er bei ihm bliebe. Seamus errötete und nickte sowohl peinlich berührt als auch fröhlich.

Sie zogen gemeinsam die Vorhänge vor Deans Bett zusammen und schlüpften unter die Decke. Es stellte sich jedoch als schwieriger heraus, als sie gedacht hatten eine einigermaßen bequeme Lage zu finden. Sie hatten seit dem dritten Jahr nicht mehr zusammen in einem Bett gelegen.

„Wir wern zu groß für sowas.“, flüsterte Seamus grinsend. „Naja, du zumindest. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren nich mehr gewachsen.“

Dean lachte und schlang einen Arm um Seamus Taille, in der Hoffnung, dass es völlig alltäglich wäre, so etwas zu tun. Er tat es um sicher zu gehen, das der kleine Ire nicht aus dem Bett fiel, aber andererseits hatte er auch den seltsamen Wunsch ihn so nah wie möglich bei sich zu haben.  
Seamus legte fast instinktiv seinen Kopf auf Deans Brust, eine Hand auf den Bauch und lauschte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlägen.

„‘S mit Ginny tut mir leid, wirklich.“, sagte Seamus nach einigen Minuten Schweigen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Werd aber das Knutschen vermissen, wenigstens das war gut.“

„Wenn du wen zum Knutschen suchst, ich bin immer da!“, witzelte Seamus, aber seine Stimme klang nicht so nonchalant wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Dean grinste. „Danke, Shay. Ich werd drauf zurückkommen.“

„Gern.“, sagte Seamus automatisch, konnte aber die schwache Röte, die in sein Gesicht stieg nicht verscheuchen.

Er kuschelte sich noch dichter an Dean und fragte sich, warum ihm die Idee, Dean zu küssen (Wieder, murmelte eine Stimme in ihm) so gut gefiel. Oder warum er so glücklich war, dass Ginny und Dean Schluss gemacht hatten und auch, warum er und Dean so taten, als wäre es ganz normal für zwei Freunde in einem Bett zu schlafen und übers Küssen zu witzeln.

Dean andererseits fragte sich, warum er den Drang verspürte für immer mit Seamus an sich gedrückt im Bett zu bleiben und ihn niemals gehen zu lassen. Aber sobald er sich die Frage gestellt hatte, erkannte er, dass er die Antwort wahrscheinlich schon wusste.

 

 

 

GLASS

Sobald Harry und Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, fingen alle laut und ungehemmt zu reden an. Die beiden selbst, das neue Pärchen von Gryffindor, gehörten zu den Topthemen, das andere war der Gewinn des Quidditch Pokals.  
Seamus versuchte Dean davon zu überzeugen zum Krankenflügel zu gehen (Dean hatte sein Glas mit Butterbier zerbrochen, als er Harry und Ginny hatte küssen sehen und es sah ziemlich übel aus.), aber Dean lehnte ab, eigentlich nur, weil er nicht riskieren wollte auf den Gängen Ginny und Harry zu begegnen. Seamus gab nach einiger Zeit auf, bestand aber darauf Hermine zu holen, die seine Hand halbwegs wieder hinbekam.

„Biste in Ordnung?“, fragte Seamus ihn.

Sie waren hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen, um den ganzen Blicken und dem Getuschel zu entkommen, dem Dean sonst ausgeliefert worden wäre. Nun saßen sie auf Deans Bett.

Dean zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern, aber Seamus wusste genau, dass er nicht in Ordnung war. Dean hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich viel Glück gehabt. Zu allererst war da die Trennung von Ginny, die nicht gerade freundlich war, dann wurde er aus dem Quidditchteam geworfen, weil Katie wieder spielen konnte und bald darauf musste er ansehen, wie seine Ex-Freundin und einer seiner guten Freunde rumknutschten, nur wenige Tage nach ihrer Trennung.

„Bin schon in Ordnung.“, sagte Dean nach einer Weile. „Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen, und das wusste auch jeder.“, er seufzte und sah schuldbewusst zu Seamus hinüber. „Ich… ich würde gerne etwas allein sein, wenn das okay ist.“

Seamus nickte und drückte verständnisvoll Deans Schulter, dann sprang er vom Bett. „Is‘ schon gut. Ich bin unten, wenn de mich brauchst.“

Dean lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Shay.“

„Gern.“, Seamus erwiderte sein Lächeln und lief die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, als Hermine ihm entgegenkam.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen, weißt du.“, sagte sie im Flüsterton.

„Wem soll ich was sagen?“, fragte er abwehrend.

Sie drehte ich nach allen Seiten um und wisperte dann. „Sag Dean, was du für ihn empfindest.“

Seamus trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte sein errötetes Gesicht zu verstecken, sogar seine Ohren waren rot. „Ich- Ich weiß nich, wovon du redest! Ich bin … Ich bin – Nein, ich – “

„Oh bitte.“, sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe euch zugesehen wie ihr euch ständig umkreist und das schon seit sechs Jahren.“

Seamus biss sich auf die Lippe. Hatte er Gefühle für Dean? Er sorgte sich um Dean mehr als um irgendeinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt, vielleicht mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter. Aber Dean war auch sein bester Freund und er war bestimmt nicht schwul. Andererseits, hatte Seamus auch nie gedacht er wäre schwul, aber offensichtlich war er das.

„Ich werd’s ihm sagen, wenn du’s Ron sagst.“, konterte er.

Hermine war sprachlos. „Aber, das ist – was total anderes! Wir sind nicht - es nicht so!“, rief sie, aber Seamus konnte an ihren roten Wangen sehen, dass es absolut so war.

 

 

DUMBLEDORE

Nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine rang Seamus eine ganze Weile mit sich. Wie sollte er es angehen? Denn, dass er es tun musste stand außer Frage, oder? Wie sollte er denn so etwas überhaupt fragen oder sagen?  
Er konnte doch nicht einfach zu Dean gehen und sagen: „Hey Kumpel, ich hab homosexuelle Gefühle für dich, hast du zufälligerweise auch homosexuelle Gefühle für mich?“

Nein.

Also machte er einfach so weiter wie bisher und ignorierte die wissenden Blicke, die ihm Hermine ständig zuwarf.

Schließlich beschloss er es ihm zu sagen, er musste einfach. Genau das dachte er schon seit Tagen, aber wann sollte er es tun? Morgen. Ja, der nächste Tag war immer ein guter Tag. Sein Motto war ohnehin, was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe stets auf morgen.

Seamus lag wach in seinem Bett. Es war schon spät, aber er kam nicht von seinen Gedanken los. Wie zur Hölle sollte er es Dean sagen? Er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Wecker. 12:04. Theoretisch war es ‚morgen‘, sagte er sich. Er würde es tun. Jetzt.

„Hey, Dean?“, wisperte er und steckte den Kopf durch seine Vorhänge um zu Deans Bett hinüberzusehen.

Dean atmete laut, gab ein schnarchendes Geräusch von sich und rollte auf die Seite. Seamus schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich wieder hin. Er würde es Dean am Morgen sagen, oder am nächsten Tag, oder irgendwann anders. Oder gar nicht. Dann schlief er ein.

Jemand schrie.

Dean und Seamus fuhren auf und sahen sich um. Der Schlafsaal war leer bis auf sie. Sie sprangen aus den Betten und rannten in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo ein Fünftklässler versuchte die anderen Schüler zu beruhigen und zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Als er versuchte Seamus und Dean aufzuhalten den Turm zu verlassen, trugen diese ihm auf die Jüngeren zu beschützen und waren ehe er sich‘s versah schon auf dem Korridor, die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

„Shay, was ist hier los?“, fragte Dean ihn leise.

Sie hörten Schreien und Weinen, das von anderen Korridoren zu ihnen herüber klang.

„Weiß nich, aber ‘s is‘ nichts Gutes.“, erwiderte Seamus.

Sie kamen auf ihrem Weg in die Halle hinunter an einigen verängstigten und weinenden Schülern vorbei, aber es war niemand dabei, den sie kannten. Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten in die Große  
Halle und sahen, das einige der Wände blutbefleckt waren und die Tore der Schule sperrangelweit offen standen. In Seamus Bauch verknotete sich etwas.  
Sie fanden Ernie und Hannah an einem der Tische sitzen. Hanna weinte und Ernie hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Was is‘ passiert?“, fragte Seamus außer Atem.

„Todesser.“, erwiderte Ernie grimmig und Hannah schluchzte erneut auf. „Sie … sie kamen irgendwie in die Schule, wie wissen wir nicht. Und da ist e-ein…ein Dunkles Mal…über dem Astronomieturm.“

Dean drehte sich zu Seamus um. „Denkst du, dass – “

„Ich hoff nich.“, sagte Seamus leise. „Wo sind Harry und die andern?“

„Harry ist vor fünf Minuten hier vorbei gekommen.“, erzählte Ernie, „Jagt wahrscheinlich die Todesser.“

Dean und Seamus sahen sich an und nickten. Sie dankten Ernie und liefen rasch aus dem Schloss. Ernie und Hannah folgten ihnen und auch eine Menge anderer Schüler, die aus dem Schloss auf das Gelände liefen. Sie wollten alle zum Astronomieturm, denn die Nachricht von dem Dunklen Mal hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.  
Dort angekommen sahen sie eine Gestalt unnatürlich verdreht und still im Gras liegen.

„Dean… Dean, jemand is‘ runtergefalln!“, rief Seamus ängstlich. „Jemand – “  
Er rannte los, um zu sehen wer es war, aber Dean griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Ein schreckliches Gefühl überkam ihn, als Dean den Kopf schüttelte.

„Shay, ich möchte… ich will da nicht hin.“, wisperte er und stand stocksteif an seinem Platz. Sein Gesicht war gefüllt mit Angst und Unwohlsein.

Auch die Menge hinter ihnen konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen zu dem leblosen Körper zu gehen und so stand sie da und ein Wispern erhob sich. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sich niemand traute weiterzugehen und auf jemanden wartete, der es tat, um diesem folgen zu können. Angst mischte sich in das Flüstern und verstreute sich mit jedem Atemzug, den sie taten.

Seamus griff nach Deans Arm, der ihm nur langsam und widerwillig folgte. Sie traten näher, der Körper wurde deutlicher und vertraut. Als sie ihn erkannten, blieben sie ruckartig stehen.

„Dean, das is‘… das is‘ – “

„Dumbledore.“, endete Dean mit gebrochener Stimme.

Ein kalte Welle Panik schwappte über sie und riss sie mit.  
Dumbledore – TOT?!  
Das war nicht möglich. Es war bestimmt irgendein grausiger Trick, irgendein Scherz, den er mit ihnen trieb. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Dumbledore tot war. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich. Er war der einzige, den der Dunkle Lord je gefürchtet hatte. Nichts konnte Dumbledore etwas anhaben.

Aber jeder einzelne, der hier stand wusste, dass es nicht so war. Sie wussten, etwas hatte Dumbledore besiegt und sie wussten, dass er tot war.

Seamus klammerte sich an Deans Arm und Dean umschlang Seamus Schultern. Sie hielten sich aneinander fest als die Schüler um sie herum begannen ihre Trauer loszulassen und weinten.

 

 

FUNERAL

„Ich hab’s dir gesagt, Ich geh noch nich nach Hause!“, rief Seamus und lenkte dabei die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit in der Empfangshalle auf sich und seine Mutter.

„Sei vernünftig!“, schnappte sie. „Dein Da und ich würden und viel besser fühln – “

„NEIN!“, schrie Seamus und sein Körper wurde zunehmend angespannter. „Ich bleib bis zur Beerdigung, Mam, und du kannst nichts dran ändern!“

Mrs. Finnigan sah sich nervös um, ihr gefielen die ganzen Blicke nicht die sie zugeworfen bekamen.

„Schön, schön.“, sagte sie vehement. „Aber ich bleib auch. Ich werd versuchen ‘n Zimmer in Hogsmeade zu bekomm, auch wenn’s schwer wird. Die Leute komm von überall her.“

Seamus seufzte erleichtert. „Danke, Mam.“

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und verließ die Halle. Seamus ging schlendernd zu den Treppen, wo Dean stand und auf ihn wartete. Sie liefen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, schweigend, aber die Stille zwischen ihnen war angenehm. Wörter wären nur überflüssig gewesen.  
Dean hatte den gesamten Weg eine Hand auf Seamus Rücken. Er sagte sich, es sei nur, um Seamus Zittern zu stoppen, aber eigentlich war Seamus sein Halt geworden, seit Dumbledores Tod. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als würde er im Meer versinken, doch wenn er Seamus berührte schwand dieses beklemmende Gefühl.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie schon zeitig, zogen sich rasch an und packten schweigend ihre Koffer. Niemand hatte den Wunsch zu reden, die Stille und die Trauer, die man überall in der Schule verspürte, ergänzten sich. Nach dem Frühstück stand Professor McGonagall von ihrem Platz auf, trat vor und bat alle ihr zu folgen. Es war ein sonniger warmer Tag, aber niemand konnte sich wirklich daran freuen. Der Tod lag zu schwer in der Luft.

Zentauren kamen aus dem verbotenen Wald und Meerfrauen und –männer steckten ihre Köpfe aus dem See. Es waren unglaublich viele Menschen gekommen um Dumbledore zu betrauern.  
Ein kleiner Mann hielt eine Rede, aber Seamus und Dean hörten ihm nicht zu. Sie saßen eng beieinander, ihre Finger ineinander verschlungen und weinten leise. Neben Seamus saß seine Mutter, die ihm verständnisvoll und beruhigend übers Knie strich.

Nach der Beerdigung hielten sie sich immer noch bei den Händen. Sie standen entfernt von der Menge, denn ihnen war einfach nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Mrs. Finnigan hielt ebenfalls Abstand zu ihnen, um ihnen noch ein paar Momente für sich zu verschaffen.

„Sie sagen, Hogwarts schließt vielleicht.“, sagte Dean mit leiser sanfter Stimme.

„Was wirste tun, wenn’s passiert?“, fragte Seamus.

„Ich weiß nicht.“, erwiderte er. „Es ist alles gefährlicher geworden, Seamus, vor allem für mich. Das weißt du, oder?“

Seamus nickte und mies Deans Blick, stattdessen sah er auf ihre Hände.

„Wenn es … noch schlimmer wird, wirst du wahrscheinlich eine Weile nichts mehr von mir hören.“, fuhr Dean fort. „Ich muss vielleicht untertauchen, damit meine Familie nicht gefährdet wird.“

Seamus biss sich auf die Lippe und drückte Deans Hand noch fester. Er mochte das ganz und gar nicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass es notwendig war. Dean war muggelstämmig und Muggelstämmige waren ganz oben auf der Aussonderungsliste der Tosesser. Er kiff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung das würde seinen Schmerz wenigstens für eine Zeit lang aufhalten.

„Dean, ich muss dir was sagen.“, sagte Seamus, fast förmlich und sah mit geröteten Augen zu Dean hinauf. Wenn er eins von Dumbledores Tod gelernt hatte, dann das, dass der nächste Tag keine Garantie mehr war.  
„Ich wollt‘s dir schon seit ‚ner Weile sagen, aber ich hab einfach nich den Mut dazu gehabt, aber ich musses dir sagen, bevor… bevor du gehst und alles.“

Dean sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, aus dem Seamus nicht schlau wurde. Er schluckte schwer.

„Bitte hass mich nich dafür. Bitte.“, sagte er verzweifelt. „Dean … Dean, ich – “

„Nein, tu es nicht!“, unterbrach ihn Dean plötzlich, die Augen weit und angsterfüllt aufgerissen.

Seamus sah ihn verstört an.

Dean legte seine Hände auf Seamus Wangen und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er ihm tief in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, Shay, ich weiß.“, wisperte er, ein zärtlicher Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Denkst du, nach all dem – nach all dem, was wir durchgemacht haben – dass ich nicht… dass ich nichts davon weiß oder … oder dasselbe fühle?“, fragte er leise.

Seamus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Sag es nur noch nicht.“, sagte Dean. „Noch nicht. Gib mir etwas auf das ich mich freuen kann, wenn alles vorbei ist, ja?“

Seamus nickte und fing an zu weinen. Dean ließ ihn los und seine Arme fielen zur Seite.

„Meine Ma wartet auf mich.“, murmelte Seamus und trat zitternd ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich sollte gehen.“

Dean nickte. Trauer trübte seinen Blick und er sah Seamus nur noch halb, wie er sich umdrehte und gehen wollte. Plötzlich riss er sich zusammen, eilte Seamus nach, griff nach seinem Arm. Seamus drehte sich überrascht um und Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
Seamus erwiderte den Kuss, griff mit seinen Fingern in Deans Haar und presste sich an ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. Dean strich mit seiner Zunge über Seamus Lippe und flüchtig berührten sich ihre Zungen, tanzten kurz und doch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit umeinander. Dann brachen sie den Kuss und entfernten sich voneinander.

Dean schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Pass auf dich auf, Shay.“

„Solang du zu mir zurückkommst.“, erwiderte Seamus mit belegter Stimme.

Dean nickte schmerzhaft und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Klar.“

Seamus ging fort, er fühlte sich immer elender, als würde ihm jeder Schritt den er von seinem Freund wegging körperliche Schmerzen bereiten. Es schmerzte wirklich.  
Seine Mutter erblickte ihn, als er noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt war. Hastig lief sie auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er brach in Tränen aus.

„Es ist alles gut, Kleines. Alles gut.“, wiederholte sie immer wieder, während sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegte.

Aber er wusste, dass es nicht gut war.


	11. Jahr 7 – No. 1

SOON

Dean packte schnell und leise. Die Todesser hatten das Ministerium übernommen. Scrimgeour war tot. Es gab nun keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als zu rennen, zu fliehen, bevor sie kamen um ihn zu holen. Er warf einige Klamotten in eine Tasche und griff sich seinen Schlafsack.  
Doch bevor er ging setzte er sich noch einmal an seinen Schreibtisch um einen Brief an seine Eltern und einen an Seamus zu schreiben. Der an seine Eltern war viel schwerer zu schreiben, vor allem, weil er nicht wusste, was genau er schreiben sollte.

 

Mum und Dad,

Es tut mir so leid. Die Dinge haben sich zum Schlechten gewendet und ich bin nun auf der Flucht. Erzählt Michelle einfach, dass ich früher zur Schule zurück musste. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Ich will auch nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht, aber ich weiß, dass ihr es sowieso machen werdet.

Ich versuche aufzupassen und mich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Das ist auch das letzte, was ihr im Moment von mir hören werdet, aber bitte versucht nicht, mich zu erreichen. Es würde sehr gefährlich für euch sein, irgendetwas zu wissen.  
Ihr solltet auch diesen Brief verbrennen, wenn ihr ihn gelesen habt.

Habt Vertrauen. Bis bald.

\- Dean

P.S.: Könntet ihr zum King’s Cross fahren und entweder Seamus oder einem unserer Klassenkameraden den zweiten Brief geben? Danke. Ich liebe euch.

 

Er faltete den Brief an seine Eltern zusammen und legte ihn neben sich auf den Schreibtisch, dann steckte er den Brief an Seamus in einen Umschlag und legte ihn neben den anderen. Danach schaltete er seine Lampe aus und ging auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe zur Küche hinunter, um sich noch etwas zu Essen mitzunehmen, bevor er endgültig verschwand.

„Deanie?“

Scheiße.

Dean hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich herum. Michelle stand am Fuß der Treppe und rieb verschlafen ihre Augen.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte sie.

„Ich … ich habe mir nur etwas zu essen geholt.“, antwortete er.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Mit einem Schlafsack?“

„Ähm …“, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Gehst du zu Shame?“, fragte sie.

Deans Magen zog sich bei Seamus Namen zusammen. Er schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Ja. Ja, ich gehe Seamus besuchen.“, sagte er.

„Wissen Mummy und Daddy davon?“

Er nickte wieder. „Ja, ich hab es ihnen gestern gesagt.“

Sie lief mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Komm bald zurück.“

Tränen stiegen in Deans Augen und er schlang die Arme um seine kleine Schwester und drückte sie fest.

„Das werde ich.“, wisperte er. „Das werde ich.

 

 

LETTER

Seamus saß mit Neville, Luna und Ginny in einem Abteil. Sie hatten nicht viel zu reden, darum saßen sie die meiste Zeit schweigend da. Seamus sah missgelaunt aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, Neville spielte mit der D.A. Münze in seiner Tasche herum, Luna las eine Ausgabe des Klitterers falsch herum und Ginny rieb an ihrem Zauberstab. Auch wenn er froh über ihre Gesellschaft war (er wäre lieber mit Dean zusammen gewesen), wollte er doch lieber ein wenig allein sein, damit er endlich den Brief lesen konnte, den ihm Neville gegeben hatte. Er sagte, Deans Mutter hätte ihn ihm gegeben.  
Seamus hatte sofort Deans Handschrift auf dem Briefcouvert erkannt.

Das Willkommensfest in Hogwarts war düster und ungewohnt bedrückt und sogar das Essen war nicht so gut wie immer. Snape war der neue Schulleiter und die Schülersprecher waren ein Zwillingspaar, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die sie wie die Geier beäugten.  
Es gab auch neue Regelungen innerhalb der Fächer: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war zu den Dunklen Künsten geworden und das Fach Muggelkunde wurde gestrichen. Muggelgeborene waren nicht mehr an der Schule zugelassen.  
Es würde das schlimmste Jahr in Hogwarts werden, das er je gehabt hatte, soviel war Seamus sicher.

Dieses Jahr waren nur er und Neville von den Jungen übriggeblieben. Neville hatte wortlos zugesehen, als Seamus seine Sachen auf Deans Bett packte, sich darauf legte und die Vorhänge zuzog. Er zog Deans Brief hervor und fing an ihn zu lesen.

 

Shay,

Ich bin auf der Flucht. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal kontaktieren bis alles wieder sicher ist und ich bitte dich, auch nicht zu versuchen mich zu erreichen. Wahrscheinlich solltest du auch diesen Brief verbrennen, wenn du ihn gelesen hast.

Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Shay, das verspreche ich dir. Sorg dich nicht um mich, sorge dich lieber um dich. Pass auf dich auf und bitte, bitte tu nichts Unvorsichtiges.

Ich werde zu dir zurück kommen.

\- Dean

 

Seamus fuhr mit den Fingern leicht über Deans ordentliche Schrift, dann faltete er den Brief einmal zusammen und versteckte ihn in seinem Kissenbezug. Es war undenkbar für ihn, den Brief zu verbrennen. Es war das einzige, was ihm von Dean geblieben war und er würde es für keinen Preis der Welt hergeben.

 

 

COIN

Seamus stolperte, mehr fallend als gehend, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er hatte sich geweigert den Cruciatus Fluch an einigen Erstklässlern zu testen und Professor Carrow war nicht sehr begeistert davon. Stattdessen hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten ihn an Seamus auszuprobieren.

Er stöhnte leise, als er sich durchs Portraitloch hievte und wünschte sich Dean stünde neben ihm und hülfe ihm hindurch. Er lief so schnell wie möglich die Treppen hinauf, um all den mitleidigen oder verstörten Blicken seiner Mitschüler zu entgehen und blieb erst im Schlafsaal stehen, wo er Neville fand, der lächelnd auf seinem Bett saß – er LÄCHELTE.

„Worüber biste denn so glücklich?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Hast du noch deine DA Münze?“, fragte Neville und ballte aufgeregt seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hat nie ‘ne Münze, erinnerste dich? Warum?“, seine Augen weitenden sich. „Seid ihr – “

„Jep.“, sagte Neville immer noch aufgeregt und nickte enthusiastisch. „Wir fangen wieder an.“

 

 

COMPANY

Dean schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack und er schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er in Hogwarts wäre in seinem Bett mit den vier Postern und Seamus an seiner Seite. Er war schon seit Monaten auf der Flucht und reiste kreuz und quer durch Land und schon bald bereute er es, nie vernünftig apparieren gelernt zu haben.  
Er versteckte sich immer in Wäldern oder in alten Scheunen, so wie heute auch, wenn es zu spät wurde, um weiterzulaufen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken und leise Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Jemand war in die Scheune appariert. Dean setzte sich leise auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er betete inständig, dass es keine Greifer waren, er war erst einmal welchen begegnet, aber für seinen Geschmack war es bereits einmal zu viel gewesen.

Ein Mann trat um die Ecke, sah Dean und schrie: „Stupor!“ zugleich schrie Dean: „Protego!“

Der Mann sprang zur Seite und Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aufzustehen. Sie richteten die Stäbe aufeinander, beide mit Licht an ihren Spitzen.

„Bist du ein Todesser?“, fragte Dean.

„Ich?“, fragte der Mann. „Um Gottes willen, nein!

„Beweis es.“, knurrte Dean.

Der Mann seufzte. „Mein Name ist Ted Tonks und ich bin muggelstämmig. Hier, sieh meinen Arm an, siehst du irgendein Dunkles Mal?“

Ted zog seinen Ärmel zurück und entblößte seinen Unterarm.

„Jetzt beweis du es mir.“

„Ich bin Dean Thomas.“, sagte Dean und zog ebenfalls seinen Ärmel zurück, um ihn Ted zu zeigen.

„Nett dich kennenzulernen, Dean.“, Ted setzte sich neben ihn und entfachte binnen Sekunden ein flackerndes Feuer. „Du siehst etwas zu jung aus, um auf der Flucht zu sein. Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?“

„Ich wäre im siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, aber ich glaube, dass ich muggelstämmig bin.“, antwortete Dean schlicht.

„Du glaubst?“

Dean nickte. „Mein echter Vater ist abgehauen, als ich ein Baby war und meine Mutter ist ganz sicher ein Muggel.“

„Naja, besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht.“, sagte Ted. „Auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, dass man wirklich sicher ist, wenn man flüchtet.“

Dean lachte und Ted lächelte ihn an.

„Siebtes Jahr, hm? Dann kennst du also Harry Potter!“

„Ja, allerdings.“, erwiderte Dean. „Wir waren sogar im selben Haus. Du hast nicht zufällig in letzter Zeit etwas über ihn gehört?“

„Nur, dass er wie wir auf der Flucht ist.“, sagte Ted nachdenklich. „Er wurde jedenfalls noch nicht gefangen genommen. Nun es wäre in allen Nachrichten gewesen, wenn es so wäre. Vielleicht begegnen wir ihm ja irgendwann …“

„Wir?“, fragte Dean.

Ted sah ihn überrascht an. „Naja, zumindest, wenn du willst, dass wir zusammen weiterreisen. Ich dachte schon immer, vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei und ein wenig Gesellschaft ist immer gut zu gebrauchen. Also, wie wär‘s?“

Dean nickte lächelnd. „Klingt echt gut.“

 

 

MISERABLE

Seamus war schlechter gelaunt als sonst, als er und Neville leise zurück in den Gryffindorturm gingen, nachdem sie DA Schriftzüge mit Graffiti an die Wände des vierten Stocks gepinselt hatten.

„Was ist los, Shay?“, fragte Neville.

„Nenn mich nicht so.“, blaffte Seamus ihn an.

„Tschuldige.“, Neville sah verlegen auf seine Füße.

Seamus schmiss sich auf Deans altes Bett, dass nun seins war und starrte mit grimmiger Miene an die Decke.

„Ich wünscht nur – “, er seufzte und redete dann weiter. „Ich wünscht nur, wir könntn besseres tun, als dumme Graffitis an die Wände zu sprühn.“

„Wie zum Beispiel?“, fragte Neville. „Seamus, du wirst schon jeden Tag von den Carrows zusammen geschlagen. Wenn du sie noch mehr provozierst, bist du irgendwann tot.“

„Es is‘ nur so, Harry, Ron und Hermine sind auf der Flucht und machen irgendwas ultra wichtiges, aber wenigstens wissen wir, dass sie leben. Schließlich stünd’s in jeder verdammten Zeitung, wenn’s nich so wär.“, grummelte Seamus. „Dean stattdessen könnte, er könnt – “, er brach ab und drehte Neville den Rücken zu.

„Du bist nicht der einzige der ihn vermisst, weißt du?“, sagte Neville. „Er war auch mein Freund.“

„Er war vielleicht dein Freund, aber er is‘ mein BESTER Freund.“, sagte Seamus so laut, dass er schon fast schrie und setzte sich auf. „Und ich vermiss ihn nich nur. Ich fühl mich schrecklich ohne ihn.“, endete er leise.

Neville sah ihn einige Momente stumm an, dann begriff er plötzlich. „Du liebst ihn, stimmt’s?“

Seamus sah ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen an.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was das mit euch zwei ist, weißt du.“, fuhr Neville fort.

„Neville – “

„Ihr wart euch schon immer extrem nah – sogar näher als Harry und Ron. Außerdem habt ihr zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen und – “

„Neville, ich will nicht drüber reden.“, sagte Seamus mit gebrochener Stimme. „Also halt den Mund, okay?“

„Ist gut, ist gut.“, sagte dieser und legte sich in sein Bett. „Aber ich liege richtig, oder?“

Seamus drehte ihm den Rücken zu, was Neville triumphierend lächeln lies.

„Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen, Seamus, dass kann ich dir versprechen.“, sagte Neville und schloss die Augen.

Seamus biss sich auf die Lippe. „Danke, Nev.“

„Kein Problem. Gute Nacht.“

 

 

PROMISE

„Warum sagen wir nicht einfach seinen Namen?“, fragte Dean, als sie eines Nachts zu fünft am Feuer saßen. „Harry tut es und Dumbledore hat es auch getan.“

An diesem Tag hatte Gornuk eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zerrissen. Darin stand nämlich nur ein Haufen Propagandamist: Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer war unbesiegbar, jeglicher Widerstand war zwecklos etc. Nun sprachen Dean, Gornuk, Dirk, Griphook und Ted schon seit Stunden über ihre vermeintliche Zukunft und was wohl geschehen würde, würde der Krieg nie enden.

„Nun, Dumbledore ist tot und dein Potter Freund ist Top 1 in der Gesuchten Liste.“, erwiderte Dirk. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment besonders gute Vorbilder sind.“

Dean musste einfach widersprechen. „Es ist aber idiotisch vor einem Namen Angst zu haben.“

„Ich weiß, dass es idiotisch ist, aber die Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem haben – “

„Außerdem ist es ein total komischer Name.“, sagte Dean ohne zuzuhören. „Vol-de-mort.“

„NICHT!“, schrie Dirk. Aber es war schon zu spät.

Es gab mehrere Blitze und plötzlich waren sie von Greifern umgeben. Dirk sprang auf, aber einer der Greifer zerbrach seinen Zauberstab und tötete ihn auf der Stelle. Gornuk klammerte sich an die Beine eines Greifers, wurde aber von einem anderen erwischt, der ihm die Kehle durchschnitt. Ted schrie Dean zu, er solle fliehen und schützte ihn vor den Flüchen der Greifer.  
Doch Dean zögerte, wieder wurde er von Ted angeschrien, er solle rennen. Da griff er blitzschnell nach Griphook und zog ihn mit sich, bis ihnen von einem großen furchteinflößenden Mann der Weg versperrt wurde.

„Glaubt ihr, ihr könntet entkommen?“, fragte er zähnefletschend.

Dean wurde panisch, er fühlte sich ängstlich und schwach. Er würde sterben. Er würde gefoltert werden, dann sterben und seine Familie nie wieder sehen. Er würde nie wieder seine Eltern, seine Schwestern, seine Freunde oder Seamus wieder sehen.

Und es war alles seine Schuld.

‚Sorry, Shay‘, dachte er, als der große Mann immer näher kam. ‚Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mein Versprechen gebrochen‘.

 

 

 

RADIO

„ … Wir glauben, dass der muggelstämmige Dean Thomas – “

Seamus setzte sich ruckartig auf. Die anderen Gryfindors sahen ihn an. Sie waren im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengekommen und saßen alle vor einem Radio, dass in ihrer Mitte stand.

„ – und ein zweiter Kobold, die mit Tonks, Cresswell und Gronuk gereist sind, wahrscheinlich entkommen konnten. Wenn Dean gerade oder jemand, der weiß, wo er sich gerade aufhält zuhört, seine Eltern und seine Schwestern warten verzweifelt auf Neuigkeiten. Derweil – “

Seamus blendete die nächste Meldung aus und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht an Deans Familie gedacht und wie sehr sie ihn vermissten. Er dachte an die kleine Michelle und wie sie immer ihren großen Bruder angehimmelt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Eltern ihr schon alles erzählt hatten, oder ob sie immer noch dachte, er wäre, so wie jedes Jahr, in der Schule.

„Seamus?“

Er sah auf, Lavender war zu ihm herüber gekommen. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, aber sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Ich weiß es.“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Was weißte?“, fragte er verwirrt.

Sie sah ihn vielsagend an. „Dean.“

Er verstand und gab ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen von sich. „Weiß jeder mein Geheimnis?“

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Wir haben es eigentlich schon seit Jahren erwartet.“, sagte sie. „Es wird schon alles wieder gut. Das weißt du, oder?“

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „‘S is‘ im Moment ‘n bisschen schwer zu glauben.“

„Das ist nicht wahr. Es wird alles wieder gut.“, sagte sie und strich über sein Haar. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

„Er weiß ja nich mal, ob er überhaupt muggelstämmig is‘.“, schluchzte Seamus. „Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, ob sein Vater ‘n Zauberer war oder nich – “, plötzlich setzte er sich auf. „Das isses!“

„Das ist was?“, fragte Lavender, die eindeutig verwirrt war. Seamus aber war schon aufgestanden und lief zu Neville hinüber.

„Neville. Ich muss zum Raum der Wünsche und ich brauch deine Hilfe.“, sagte er, jetzt gar nicht mehr verzweifelt. „Er muss nämlich exakt das tun, was ich will.“

„Sicher, Seamus“, sagte er. „Wofür brauchst du ihn genau?“

„Ich werde Deans Vater finden.“

 

 

 

FAULT

„Schön, nicht wahr?“, sagte Luna. „Das mit Professor Lupins Baby?“

Dean nickte. „Ja, es ist eine willkommene Abwechslung mal etwas Schönes zu hören.“

Es war erst einige Tage her, dass sie aus dem Anwesen der Malfoys gerettet und nach Shell Cottage gebracht wurden. Es war erst einige Tage her, seit Dobby für sie gestorben war. Seitdem verbrachte Dean eigentlich die meiste Zeit damit, mit Luna im Haushalt zu helfen, da Harry, Ron und Hermine beschäftigt waren, irgendwelche geheimen Pläne zu entwerfen.  
Luna war ein wenig – ein wenig sehr – merkwürdig, aber Dean fand es schön, Gesellschaft zu haben und mochte sie immer mehr.

„Du bist vorher mit einer Gruppe gereist, oder?“, fragte sie in ihrem üblichen schläfrigen Ton. „Bevor du gefangen genommen wurdest?“

Dean schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals hinunter und nickte. „Ja. Ja, das stimmt.“

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“

Dean sah in ihre runden, neugierigen Augen und seufzte. Wenn er es jemandem erzählen wollen würde, dann wäre das Seamus. Aber Seamus war nicht da, also könnte er es eigentlich auch Luna erzählen.

„Es war meine Schuld.“, fing Dean an. „Ich habe das Tabu gebrochen und die Greifer angelockt. Nur wegen mir sind sie gestorben.“

„Du wusstest nichts über das Tabu, oder?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber Dirk versuchte gerade – “

„Du musst dir selbst vergeben.“, sagte Luna und sah träumerisch aus dem Fenster. „Wir machen alle Fehler und dann fühlen wir uns schlecht. Wir müssen uns selbst verzeihen.“

Dean nickte langsam, auch wenn er wusste, dass er lange – sehr lange brauchen würde, um sich selbst das zu verzeihen.

„Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten. „Deinen irischen Freund.“

„Seamus. Ja, mehr als alles andere.“, antwortete Dean. „Er ist mein bester Freund und ich, naja … vermisse ihn wirklich.“, endete er etwas lahm.

Luna starrte ihn einige Momente undurchdringlich an, als würde sie wissen, was er um ein Haar gesagt hätte. Er hätte es auch eigentlich gesagt, aber er wusste, dass Seamus es zuerst hören sollte, bevor irgendwer anders es hörte.

„Er vermisst dich auch, weißt du. Er hat deinen Brief immer noch und liest ihn, wenn er denkt, er wäre allein.“, sagte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Dean sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte total vergessen, dass Luna zu Beginn des Jahres auch in Hogwarts war, bevor sie von den Todessern als Geisel verschleppt wurde, nur um ihren Vater daran zu hindern weiterhin den Klitterer zu drucken. Er hatte ebenfalls total vergessen, dass sie Seamus gesehen hatte.

„Tut er … tut er das?“, fragte er. Er war glücklich, sehr sogar.

„Oh, ja.“, erwiderte sie und nickte. „Wir hatten wieder mit der DA angefangen, weißt du. Er hat sich sehr dafür eingesetzt. Er war mit im Kommando, zusammen mit Neville, Ginny und mir. Ich habe immer noch die Münze, nur für den Fall. Ich hoffe irgendwie, dass es einen Kampf gibt, am Ende von alldem und dass wir zurückgehen und kämpfen können.“

„Ja.“, sagte Dean. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“

 

 

 

LIGHTNING

Dean saß in seinem Zimmer in Shell Cottage, mit einem Zeichenblock in den Händen, den ihm Fleur gegeben hatte. Er zeichnete, natürlich, das war das einzige, was ihn im Moment davon abhielt durchzudrehen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er verrückt werde, jeden Tag sicher in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, was draußen vor sich ging.

Es war ein Bild von Seamus. Er stand da in seinem Festumhang und seinem Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand. Er lächelte und hibbelte hin und her, sodass seine Umrisse so verworren wie immer schienen. Zudem hatte die untere Ecke seiner Urkunde Feuer gefangen. Dean lächelte auf das Bild hinunter, so hätte es wirklich gewesen sein können, hätte der Krieg nicht angefangen.

„Dean! Dean! Es ist so weit, es ist wirklich so weit!“, schrie Luna glücklich und aufgeregt die Treppe hinauf und kam kurz darauf in sein Zimmer gestürzt.

Er sah sie befremdet an und legte sein Skizzenblock zur Seite. „Was ist so weit?“

„Sie sie an – meine Münze – Neville hat gerade eine Nachricht gesendet!“, erzählte sie hastig. „Harry, Ron und Hermine sind wieder in Hogwarts.“

„Heißt das … Heißt das, wir gehen zurück?“, fragte er, nahm Luna die gefälschte Galleone aus der Hand und sah sie an. Auf dem äußeren Ring stand: ‚Der Blitz hat eingeschlagen‘

‚Heißt das, ich sehe endlich Seamus wieder? ‘, fragte er sich und fand seinen Blick wieder auf die Skizze von Seamus gerichtet. Bald würde er den echten wiedersehen.

Luna lächelte ihn an, als wüsste sie, was er dachte und nickte.


	12. Jahr 7 – No. 2

REUNITED

„Harry!“

„Leute, Neville hat Harry gefunden!“

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Es ist Potter!“

„Ron, ich kann es nicht glauben – “

„Seid ihr okay, Leute?!“

Seamus war der Menge gefolgt, die das Trio umringten, als sie aus dem Geheimgang von Aberforth Dumbledore im Eberkopf traten. Neville rief ihnen schon bald zu, zurückzutreten und Harry stellte tausende von Fragen, von ‚wie es ihnen ging‘, bis zum Raum der Wünsche. Seamus grinste, er ühlte sich seit langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig glücklich und hoffnungsvoll.  
Trotzdem verflüchtigte sich die gute Stimmung wieder, als Harry ihnen mitteilte, dass er ihnen nicht helfen konnte, weil er, Ron und Hermine noch irgendetwas Ominöses zu erleidigen hatten.

„Dumbledore hat uns einen Auftrag hinterlassen und wir dürfen nichts davon erzählen – ich meine, er wollte, dass wir drei das erledigen.“, sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Aber wir sind seine Armee. Dumbledores Armee.“, widersprach Neville und erntete einige zustimmende Rufe aus der Menge. „Wir waren alle hier, in Hogwarts. Wir haben alles zusammengehalten, während ihr drei irgendwo – “

„Es war nicht gerade ein Spaziergang, Junge.“, fiel Ron ihm scharf ins Wort.

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum ihr uns nicht ins Vertrauen zieht.“, fuhr Neville fort. „Jeder in diesem Raum hat gekämpft und wurden hierhin vertrieben, weil sie von den Carrows sprichwörtlich gejagt wurden. Und jeder in diesem Raum hat seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore bewiesen – Loyalität zu dir.“

„Sieh mal – “, fing Harry an, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Geheimgang erneut. Ein Mädchen mit gewelltem hellblondem Haar und ein großer Farbiger traten ein.

Seamus traf der Schlag. Er dachte, er würde schon halluzinieren, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er fühlte sich, als würde er gleich umkippen. Er blinzelte einige Male, und traute seinen eigenen Augen kaum. Alle Gespräche und Leute um ihn herum schienen zu verschwinden und er sah nur in das Gesicht, dieses Gesicht, dass er genauso so gut kannte wie sein eigenes.

DEAN.

Dean und Luna standen am Eingang. Lunas Blick strich ebenso abwesend wie fröhlich über die ganzen Köpfe hinweg, während Deans Augen die Menge nach seinem Freund absuchte.  
Für Seamus drehte sich die Welt wieder, er stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, rannte zu seinem Freund hinauf, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte und schlang seine Arme fest um Deans Hals. Es war fast ein Jahr vergangen, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten und Seamus blinzelte verzweifelt die Tränen fort, die sich in seine Augenwinkel stahlen.  
Er wollte nicht vor der versammelten DA Gruppe anfangen zu weinen, aber er war verdammt froh, Dean wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Dean. Dean, ich – “, fing er an.

„Leise, Shay, hör lieber Harry zu.“, sagte dieser leise, seine Augen funkelten vor Glück als er Seamus Arme von seinem Nacken löste. Er und Seamus bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge, seine Hand lag sanft zwischen Seamus Schulterblättern.

Harry versuchte erneut ihnen zu erklären, dass er ihnen nicht helfen könne, aber Seamus hörte ihm nicht zu. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Ginny, die Zwillinge und Lee durch den Geheimgang traten. Er sah einfach nur Dean an, immer noch betäubt von der Freude zu wissen, dass Dean gesund, lebendig und HIER war. Nun konnte ihm niemand mehr etwas anhaben, weder die Carrows, noch Snape oder Voldemort. Nicht konnte mehr schief gehen, jetzt da Dean wieder da war.

„Wir werden kämpfen, oder?“, fragte Dean und brachte Seamus wieder auf die Erde zurück. Er zog die Galleone aus seiner Hosentasche. „Die Nachricht war doch, dass Harry zurück gekommen ist und dass wir kämpfen werden. Naja, ich werde mir einen Zauberstab besorgen müssen …“

„Du hast nich mal ‘nen Zauberstab - ?“, fragte Seamus schockiert.

„Greifer.“, antwortete Dean bloß und seine Miene wurde düster.

Seamus erbleichte beim Gedanken an die ganzen Gräueltaten, die Dean hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, als er auf der Flucht war. Er dachte mehr daran, als an das, was Harry erzählt hatte, beziehungsweise gerade erzählte. Schließlich verlies Harry mit Luna den Raum und Seamus wurde von Dean hastig in eine Ecke des Raumes gezogen, wo sie sich wieder setzten.

„Dean, wie isses dir – “

„Nicht gut, Shay, nicht gut.“, erwiderte Dean schnell, sah ihn dann aber besorgt an. „Aber du siehst schlimmer aus, als ich mich fühle. Was ist dir passiert?“

„Hab mich gegen die Carrows gewehrt.“, antwortete Seamus. „Die neuen Schülersprecher. Sie mochten es nich besonders, wenn sich jemand gegen sie gewehrt hat. Wir ham uns hier in den letzten zwei Wochen versteckt, seit sie entschieden ham, dass wir zu viele sind.“

„Shay!“, stöhnte Dean. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest auf dich aufpassen!“

„Du hättest‘s dasselbe gemacht.“, Seamus blieb stur. „Sie wollten, dass wir Erstklässler foltern, Dean!“

Deans Gesichtszüge entglitten und er sah Seamus geschockt an.

„Außerdem, haste mir auch versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen!“, rief Seamus. „Was is‘ das dann mit den Greifern und deinem Zauberstab?“

Deans Gesicht wurde wieder düster. „Ich bin mit Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell und zwei Kobolden durch die Gegend gezogen und habe das Tabu gebrochen. Ted, Dirk und einer der Kobolde wurden getötet. Griphook und ich wurden von den Greifern verschleppt und auf das Anwesen der Malfoys gebracht. Dort haben wir auch Harry, Ron und Hermine getroffen, die auch gefangen genommen wurden. Dobby hat uns befreit, starb aber auch bald darauf.“

Seamus wurde immer blasser. Er stieß ein leises „Nein!“ aus, auch weil er den lustigen Elfen immer gemocht hatte.

Dean nickte. „Ja. Luna und ich sind seitdem in Bill Weasleys Haus gewesen und haben auf ein Zeichen von euch gewartet.“

„Und du hast mir nich geschrieben, dass de in Sicherheit bist?“, Seamus Stimme klang enttäuscht.

Dean griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, Shay, du musst das – “

„Ja, ich versteh’s schon.“, murmelte Seamus. „Ich hab dich – ich hab dich nur einfach wirklich vermisst, Dean.“, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Dean stand auf, nahm Seamus in die Arme und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“

Sie umarmten sich lange, machten sich wieder miteinander vertraut mit dem Zusammenspiel ihrer Körper, ihrem Geruch, ihrem Gefühl. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander, sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Dean, ich muss dir was sagen.“, sagte Seamus auf einmal ernst.

„Was ist los, Shay?“, fragte Dean und sah ihn wieder besorgt an.

Seamus schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Ich hab deinen Dad gefunden.“

Dean starrte ihn schockiert an, er hatte alles erwartet nur nicht das. Nicht diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Freundes. „Du … Du hast was?!“, rief er.

„Ich hab deinen Dad gefunden.“, wiederholte Seamus. „Deinen richtigen Dad. Ich hab den Raum der Wünsche benutzt, Neville hat mir geholfen. Ich hab dich vermisst und ich dacht, wenn ich deinen Vater finden würde, wüsst ich genau, ob du muggelstämmig bist oder nich, dann könnt ich’s dir sagen und du wärst außer Gefahr. Aber ich wusst nich wie ich dich finden konnt und ich woll auch keinen Brief schreiben, falls du Ärger damit bekommst und ich wusst auch nich, ob du’s überhaupt wissen willst.“

„Aber du hast ihn gefunden.“, sagte Dean langsam, als würde er es erst testen, die Worte zusagen.

Seamus nickte. „Ja, hab ich.“

„Und …?“, fragte Dean nervös.

„Willst du‘s wirklich wissen?“, fragte Seamus.

Dean dachte nach. Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Würde es überhaupt einen Unterschied machen? Würde es irgendetwas ändern oder spielte es eine Rolle? Der Krieg würde in dieser Nacht enden, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Wenn sie gewinnen würden, würde der Blutstatus keine Rolle mehr spielen. Wenn sie verlieren würden, würde Dean weiterhin gejagt werden, egal wie sein Blut war, schon weil er nie aufgeben würde.

„Ja, ich will es wissen.“, sagte er.

„Biste dir sicher?“

Dean nickte und schluckte.

Seamus atmete tief ein. „Er war ein Zauberer.“

Dean schloss die Augen.

„Sein Name war Roger Harris. Er war ein Reporter für den Propheten. Seine Eltern hießen Mark und Thalia Harris, sie arbeiteten für das Ministerium. Roger is‘ auch nach Hogwarts gegangen. Ich hab ein Abzeichen im Pokalzimmer gefunden, er war Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor.“

‚Gryffindor‘, dachte Dean bei sich, ‚Genau wie ich. ‘

„Er hat dich und deine Mutter verlassen, um euch vor Todessern zu beschützen.“, fuhr Seamus fort. „Er hat ihr nich gesagt, dass er ‘n Zauberer war, um euch nich in Gefahr zu bringen.“

„Warum ist er nicht zurück gekommen?“, fragte Dean. „Warum ist er nicht zurück gekommen, als Voldemort verschwunden war?“

Seamus bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. „Er is‘ nich wieder gekommen, weil er von Todessern getötet wurd, nur einige Monate, nachdem er euch verlassen hat. Genau wie deine Großeltern.“

Dean wurde kalt und er erstarrte. Seamus griff nach seiner Hand.

„Tut mir leid, Dean. ‘S hätt ich dir nich sagen solln.“, sagte er leise.

Nein, nein. Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast.“, sagte Dean und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass er nicht einfach gegangen ist. Er hat uns beschützt.“

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Seamus noch einmal.

„Sag das nicht. Es klingt vielleicht böse, aber … aber es ändert nichts. Es würde nichts ändern. Ich liebe meine Schwestern und meinen Dad. Wer weiß, wie die Dinge geworden wären, würde mein echter Dad noch leben.“

„Eins wär genau gleich.“, sagte Seamus und lächelte.

Dean sah ihn verwundert an. „Was?“

„Wir würdn immer noch beste Freunde sein.“

Dean nickte und lächelte ebenfalls, dann dachte er darüber nach. Ja, er und Seamus wären beste Freunde geworden, egal was passiert wäre. Sie wären nach Hogwarts gegangen und nach Gryffindor gekommen und wären beste Freunde geworden, egal wie alles andere gewesen wäre.

Seamus drückte seine Hand und lenkte damit Deans Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich. „Dean, Dean, ich muss dir noch – “

„Der Orden ist hier!“, schrie in dem Moment Fred und unterbrach Seamus.

Sie gaben Freudenschreie von sich, als sie Lupin , ihren alten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste, sahen, der von vielen Leuten aus ihrem alten Quidditch-Team, den Weasleys und noch etlichen anderen begleitet wurde.

In dem Moment stürzten Harry und Luna in den Raum.

„Harry, was ist los?“, fragte Lupin.

„Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hierher, wir verbarrikadieren die Schule – Snape ist geflüchtet – “, erklärte er in Windeseile.

„Was jetzt, Harry?“, fragte George. „Was sollen wir tun?“

„Schleust die Jüngeren aus der Schule, die anderen gehen am besten in die große Halle, um eingewiesen zu werden. Wir werden kämpfen!“

Der Raum der Wünsche explodierte regelrecht von den tumultartigen und jubelnden Schreien und dem Gebrüll, als jeder in eine andere Richtung rannte, um jeweilige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Dean und Seamus zogen Luna mit sich und schlossen sich der Gruppe an, die zur Großen Halle lief. Einige Lehrer wiesen die älteren Schüler an Schutzzauber zu sprechen und sie um das Schloss und die Eingänge zu legen. Ein paar halfen auch die jüngeren Schüler aus dem Schloss zu bringen. McGonagall, die nun wieder an Ort und Stelle war, schwebte über dem Ganzen, erschuf dutzende von Schachfiguren und Steinrittern und bellte allen hier und da Befehle zu.

Es war fast, als würde es ihnen Spaß machen, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Vor allem, weil alle wussten, dass dieser das letzte sein würde. Diese Schlacht würde alles entscheiden. Heute Nacht würde Geschichte geschrieben werden.

Da passierte etwas, was ihre Aufregung dämpfte und ihnen die harte Realität klar wurde.

Voldemorts Stimme echote durch die Korridore und fuhr allen in die Knochen.

„ . . . Gebt mir Harry Potter . . . Ihr habt Zeit, bis Mitternacht . . .“

Die Große Halle wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden von totenstill zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht. Seamus jedoch beachtete das nicht, er zog an Deans Ärmel und dieser blickte zu ihm hinunter.

„Du bleibst bei mir, hörste?“, sagte er mehr, als das er fragte. „Egal was passiert, bleib bei mir.“

Dean nickte ernst. „Natürlich.“

 

 

 

BATTLE

Das pure Chaos war ausgebrochen.

Riesenspinnen krabbelten durch die Hallen und griffen die Schüler an, Pflanzen attackierten ihre Gegner und Professor Trelawney warf mit Kristallkugeln nach Todessern.  
Dean hatte es geschafft einem der Todesser, der ausgeknockt am Boden lag, den Zauberstab zu stehlen und nun kämpfte er an der Seite Parvatis. Seamus war schon vor einiger Zeit von ihnen getrennt worden, aber Dean hatte keine Zeit ihn zu suchen oder sich um sein Wohlergehen Sorgen zu machen, wenn er sich selbst alles andere als sicher war, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass ihm nichts geschah.

Er und Parvati sprengten zwei Riesenspinnen weg, die auf ihrem Weg zum Hufflepuff-Turm alles mit sich rissen, was ihnen vor die Greifer kam – aber jeder, den sie sahen, kämpfte tapfer und gab sein Bestes, sogar die friedliebenden Hufflepuffs gingen aus sich heraus, bemerkte Dean beeindruckt, als sie Susan Bones sahen, die es mit zwei Todessern auf einmal aufnahm und sie bald ausschaltete.

Doch dann hörten sie etwas, was sie alle in ihren Bewegungen stoppen lies.

Es war Voldemort. Seine hohe Stimme echote durch das Schloss, als er höhnisch sagte, wie tapfer sie gekämpft hatten. Er befahl seinen Kräften sich zurückzuziehen und gab ihnen eine weitere Stunde, doch wenn Harry Potter bis dahin nicht ausgeliefert war, würde er keine Gnade mehr kennen.

„Komm.“, Dean rief Parvati zu sich und zog sie in Richtung des Flurs. „Gehen wir zur Großen Halle.“

„Nein, ich will nicht.“, sie sträubte sich und sah ihn ängstlich an. „Ich will es nicht sehen!“

Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zum Eingang der Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen glitt Parvatis Blick über die ganzen toten Körper, die nebeneinander aufgebahrt waren. Sie schrie, stürzte vorwärts und klammerte sich an einen Körper, den Dean als den von Lavender Brown erkannte. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und wiegte ihre Freundin verzweifelt hin und her, als könnte sie sie dadurch wieder ins Leben zurückholen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und Parvati machte sich keine Mühe die Flut zu stoppen.  
Dean wollte ihr helfen, sie von der Leiche wegziehen und beruhigen, doch dann hörte er, wie jemand Parvatis Namen rief. Padma lief auf sie zu und zog sie hoch. Die beiden Schwestern standen nah beieinander und umarmten sich weinend, ob vor Freude, dass sie sich wiedergefunden hatten oder vor Trauer um die ganzen Toten konnte man nicht sagen.

Dean ließ seinen Blick zu den Weasleys hinüber wandern, die mit Hermine um eine Person standen. Dean trat näher und sah mit Schrecken, dass es Fred war, der dort auf dem Boden lag. George war neben ihm niedergekniet, hielt seine Hand krampfhaft fest und weinte so laut und verzweifelt, dass es jedem das Herz brach, der es hörte.  
Neben Fred lagen Tonks und Lupin. Dean wurde schwindelig und ließ sich verstört auf den Boden sinken. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass zwei Menschen, die vor einigen Stunden noch so zuversichtlich, ja sogar glücklich waren, nun… nun tot waren.

Schließlich stand er wieder auf und zwang sich die ganzen Gesichter auf dem Boden nach einem bestimmten abzusuchen. Es war schrecklich, er erkannte zu viele von ihnen – viel zu viele, fast konnte er seinen Blick nicht mehr losreißen, aber er musste sich einfach sicher sein, dass –

„Dean!“

Er drehte sich um und jemand rannte in ihn hinein, zusammen fielen sie hin. Es war Seamus, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, als er sich auf setzte und Dean mit hoch zog.

„Ich … ich hab dir gesagt – ich HAB dir gesagt –“, schluchzte er und schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen Deans Brust.

Dean legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß – es tut mir leid.“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, bleib … bleib bei mir…“

Seamus Körper fiel in sich zusammen und er legte seinen Kopf kraftlos gegen Deans Brust. Dean schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher zu sich.

„Du hättst – ich dacht – “, er fing wieder an zu weinen und vergrub seine Finger in Deans Shirt.

„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Dean und strich zärtlich über Seamus Rücken. „Ich weiß.“

 

 

 

LOVE

„Avada Kedavra!“

„Expelliarmus!“

Es gab einen Knall, laut wie von einer Kanone, Flammen schossen aus dem Nichts und Funken sprühten aus den Zauberstäben, der zwei. Sie waren von allen umkreist, es war das letzte Duell, so viel war jedem klar.  
Ein Raunen erhob sich, der Streifen des grünen Lichts aus Voldemorts Stab wurde immer schwächer und schließlich war es vorbei.

Voldemort flog der Stab aus der Hand, er taumelte und fiel. Harry fing seinen Stab auf und das Raunen erstarb. Stille herrschte, fast als wäre der Moment stehen geblieben, stand jeder in seiner Position ohne sich zu bewegen.  
Dann brach die Menge in Freudenschreie aus.  
Die Leute drängten sich vorwärts, wollten zu Harry gegangen, ihn umarmen, ihm gratulieren, ihm danken, doch Dean folgte ihnen nicht. Er suchte den Platz nach der einzigen Person ab, die ihm im Moment alles bedeutete – Seamus.

Sie waren erneut getrennt worden, im Chaos, das um Neville entstand, als er die Schlange von Voldemort enthauptete und um „Harry’s Tod“, als jedermann in die Große Halle stürmte. Doch Seamus war in Ordnung, hoffte Dean. Er MUSSTE einfach in Ordnung sein.

Oder?

Dean trat vorsichtig in den Flur, darauf bedacht, auf keinen der toten Körper zu treten. Die vorige Stunde hatte wieder Opfer gefordert. Viele Opfer. Er sah den kleinen Colin Creevey, der sich ins Schloss zurückgeschlichen haben musste. Er lag in verkrümmter Haltung in einer Ecke und starrte ihn mit leeren, toten Augen an. Dean zitterte und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um seine Augen zu schließen. Dann lief er weiter zur Halle und endlich sah er Seamus. Er stand bei den Toten und sah auf zwei Körper zu seinen Füßen hinab.

Dean sah, dass es Parvati und Padma waren. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er lief zu seinem Freund, nahm seine Hand und verschlang ihre Finger. Eilig zog Dean Seamus von den Toten weg und führte ihn stattdessen auf den Flur, wo schon etliche Leute begonnen hatten den Sieg zu feiern.

„‘S is‘ vorbei, Dean.“, murmelte Seamus ungläubig. „‘S is‘ alles vorbei … warum, warum fühl ich mich dann so schrecklich?“

„Kriege enden nie schön, Shay.“, erwiderte Dean leise. „Auch nicht für die Gewinner.“

Seamus nickte paralysiert und Dean zog ihn wieder hinter sich her, aber diesmal in eine Ecke, in der sie etwas abseits standen und nur wenige Leute in der Nähe waren. Er hielt an und drehte sich um. Nervös atmete er einmal tief ein und nahm dann beide Hände seines Freundes und sah ihn an.

„Shay, ich muss es dir sagen.“, sagte er ernst.

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf und auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein typisches Seamusgrinsen. „Nein, ich zuerst.“

„Warum du?“, fragte Dean und tat so, als würde er schmollen.

„Weil ich’s vor ‘nem Jahr schon als erster gesagt hätt, hättst du mich nich gestoppt.“, sagte er leise und wurde wieder verlegen.

„Wie wär es, wenn wir’s gleichzeitig sagen?“, schlug Dean vor.  
Seamus dachte nach. „Okay.“, sagte er mit einem unsicheren Nicken.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, sahen sich nervös an und erröteten wie junge Schulmädchen.

„Machen wir einen Countdown?“

Seamus nickte wieder und sah ihm diesmal in die Augen. Erleichterung, Nervosität – Liebe.

„Okay. Drei.“

Dean lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Zwei.“

Doch sie kamen nicht zu eins, denn in diesem Moment machten sie einen Satz nach vorne und verbanden ihre Lippen – stürmisch, perfekt, liebevoll. Dean Hände strichen an Seamus Seiten hinunter und griffen fest in seine Hüfte, als wollten sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Seamus vergrub die eine Hand in Deans dichtem schwarzem Haar, die andere in seinem T-Shirt.  
Sie hörten Applaus und Pfiffe wie aus weiter Ferne und schließlich trennten sie sich wieder, schwer atmend und mit erröteten Wangen.

„Ich hätts dir schon vor Ewigkeiten sagen wolln.“, Seamus atmete noch schwer und sah seinen Freund an, nein, seinen Liebsten. „Aber ich hatt Angst und war dumm. Aber jetzte hab ich keine Angst mehr. Naja, also, ich hab schon, aber ‘s is‘ nich mehr so schlimm, weil ich weiß, ‘s is‘ richtig und ‘s is‘ auch egal und – “

„Shay.“, unterbrach Dean ihn mit einem geduldigen Lächeln. „Du redest zu viel.“

Seamus grinste leicht. „Tschuldige, ich … ich lieb dich, Dean.“

Dean lächelte, nahm Seamus Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
Seamus legt eine Hand an seine Hüfte, was von Dean mit einem Arm um seinen Oberkörper erwidert wurde. Er zog ihn noch näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Dean brach den Kuss plötzlich und zog Seamus in eine innige Umarmung.

Dann küsste er Seamus aufs Haar und wisperte. „Ich liebe dich auch.“


	13. 19 JAHRE SPÄTER

19 JAHRE SPÄTER

„Shay, beeil dich, wir kommen noch zu spät!“, rief Dean über die Schulter, während sie den Bahnsteig entlang hasteten.

„Ich komm‘ schon!“, rief Seamus. „Geh schon mal mit ihr vor, wir kommn nach!“

Dean nickte und lief weiter. Mit der einen Hand zog er einen großen Koffer und die andere hielt die Hand eines zierlichen elfjährigen Mädchens.  
Sie erreichten die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn und verschwanden, bevor man sie bemerkte.  
Seamus jedoch drehte sich um, stemmte eine Hand in die Seite und sah halb verärgert, halb verständnisvoll auf ein kleines Mädchen mit sandfarbenem Haar herab.

„Komm schon, Ivy, wir müssn doch deine Schwester verabschieden!“, sagte er und strich ihr übers Haar.

Ivy ballte die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. „Aber Da, ich will nich, dass sie geht.“

Seamus kniete vor ihr nieder und hob ihr Kinn an. „Ich weiß, kleiner Efeu, ich will auch nich, dass sie geht, aber sie muss.  
Willst du nich lieber auf Wiedersehn sagen? Du wirst doch eh in zwei Jahren nachkommen.“

Ivy sah ihn an und nickte schließlich zögerlich.

„Gut! Dann beeiln wir uns besser, sonst verpassen wir sie noch!“, sagte er, stand auf und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter.  
Zusammen liefen sie durch die Absperrung. Trotz des Tumults war es nicht schwer, Dean zu finden.  
Er überragte alle anderen und Seamus machte den Lockenkopf seines Mannes schon von weiter Ferne aus.

„Ich hab den Koffer von Louise schon in den Zug gebracht.“, sagte Dean ihm. „Sie ist sehr nervös.“, setzte er raunend hinzu.

Seamus strich seiner älteren Tochter zärtlich über das dunkelbraune Haar, das ihrem Vater so glich.

„‘S gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, Lou.“

„Doch.“, murmelte Louise.

„Aber du hast eine unglaublich schöne Zeit vor dir.“, sagte Seamus lächelnd. „Stimmt’s, Dean?“

„Absolut.“, erwiderte dieser. „Finde am besten viele neue Freunde, dann können sie zu Weihnachten alle zu uns kommen.“

„Wirklich, Papa?“, fragte sie fröhlich.

Dean nickte und lächelte bestätigend.

„Alles einsteigen! Alles einsteigen!“, rief jemand.

„Nun geh schon!“, rief Seamus Louise zu.

Sie umarmte alle drei kurz, dann verschwand sie in der Menge aus dunklen Umhängen, die zum Zug drängte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie sie am Fenster eines Abteils nahe bei ihnen, zusammen mit zwei anderen Mädchen und einem etwas verängstigt aussehenden Jungen.  
Sie winkten als sich der Hogwarts Express in Bewegung setzte.

„Tschüss Da! Tschüss Papa! Tschüss Ivy!“, rief Louise aus dem Fenster und warf ihnen einen Luftkuss zu.

Tränen rollten Ivys Wange hinunter, als sie ihrer großen Schwester hinterher winkte, die zusammen mit dem Zug langsam verschwand.  
Die drei drehten sich um und waren schon daran auf den normalen Bahnsteig von Kings Cross zurückzukehren, da rief Ivy: „Hugo! Lily!“ und rannte schnell wie der Wind von dannen.

Dean und Seamus sahen ihrer kleinen Tochter nach, die auf Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine zulief, die nicht weit von ihnen auf dem Bahnsteig standen.  
Sie winkten ihnen zu und bedeuteten den beiden zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Wir sollten sie mal wieder zum Essen einladen.“, sagte Dean. „Das letzte Mal ist schon eine Weile her.“

„Oh, und wir sollten auch Neville und Hannah einladen, das sollten wir wirklich. Wir ham sie schon seit Monaten nich mehr gesehn.“, schlug Seamus vor.

„Naja, Neville ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich beschäftigt als Lehrer, aber wir könnten ihn ja fragen.“, antwortete Dean. „Ich werde am besten auch Luna und Rolf schreiben.“

Seamus stöhnte. „Nein, bitte nich Rolf! Ich kann ihn nich leiden.“

„Aber wir kriegen Luna nicht ohne Rolf.“, erinnerte Dean ihn.

Seamus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stimmte dann zu. „Na, meinetwegen.“

„Hast du jemals geglaubt, dass sich alles so entwickeln würde?“, fragte Dean plötzlich, als sie schon fast beim Potter-Weasley Clan angekommen waren.

„Wie meinste das?“

„Ich meine uns. Verheiratet mit zwei Kindern.“, sagte Dean lächelnd. „Hast du jemals geglaubt, dass es dazu kommen würde?“

„Ich wusstes vielleicht nich so genau. Ich bin in Wahrsagen durchgefalln, schon vergessen?“, witzelte Seamus.  
„Aber wenn du fragst, ob ich wusste, dass alles gut gehen würd.“, er lächelte verklärt und gab Dean einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Natürlich wusst ich das.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, daswars jetzt aber wirklich - ich liebe Happy Ends^^  
> Danke, dass ihr meine Story gelesen habt!  
> Bis dann!


End file.
